


North vs. South

by Daniel_Monroe



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Monroe/pseuds/Daniel_Monroe
Summary: Two towns influenced by Hip Hop and now after a brief number of diss tracks and a life threatening event causes to spark a war between them.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Daniel Monroe/Trent Boyett, Danielle Monroe/Daniel Monroe, Eric Cartman/ Principal PC, Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 1





	North vs. South

In the Multiverse, there are so many Earths that they all have different sets of events that would change everything with different endings, heroes, and crises. On one Earth, in South Park more specifically, they all influenced themselves on the genre of Hip-Hop. Almost everyone there can be able to rap or produce beats but they have to be very good in order to be the best in town. This is the story of how the two cities, South Park and North Park, went bar for bar to full on violence. 

The backstory on how to war between two cities started in South Park. After Daniel got expelled from school, along with a few of his friends; Chris, Trent, The Goth Kids, Pip, and Damien. They all went to North Park to continue their education, but his friends decided not to except for Pip, in which she thinks that it was important for her to do so. Daniel’s parents were so frustrated that they couldn’t raise a son that wouldn’t get into so much trouble. They both kicked him out of the house to live on his own. As more and more problems grew on Daniel, his girlfriend, Danielle, wasn’t gonna leave him to let him suffer. Instead, she helped him get a single house to live in and offered his friends move in to share with the place. 

Danielle and her parents are very rich. She would do anything to keep her boyfriend or his friends from getting poor, but she can’t do everything on her own. Daniel and his friends went to get jobs. Some got a job, some didn’t. Daniel didn’t get one, but he rather bought a computer, a recording program, and a microphone to produce his own music. It went better than expected. Danielle helped him get his music in a couple of stores and some websites to make a profit, even his friends wanted to join in and practice their own songs as well, including Danielle whenever she got the time to do a collaboration with Daniel. Danielle was very proud that Daniel kept his house and friends away from poverty.  
Meanwhile, in South Park, Daniel had some friends that missed him, but the most out of all of them was Kyle. They both had a special bond and they both talked to each other once in a while. Daniel also had numerous enemies that he had dealt with; Stan, Principal PC, Cartman, and Craig. They were all glad that Daniel was gone including his friends. Couple months later after Daniel’s expulsion, he had been thinking about a revenge plan against everyone that had beef with him while he was at school in South Park. When the day came, it became a war that forever changed both cities and the lives of the people that were involved. 

Danielle and Pip arrived at Daniel’s house after school was done. They were both talking on the way up to the door and as soon as they opened it, most of Daniel’s friends were in the living room watching TV. “Hi, guys!” Danielle greeted. “Hi! Hey, Danielle! Sup, Pip?” They all greeted back. “Hi, Chris!” Pip greeted, “Hi, everyone.” “If you’re looking for Daniel, Danielle, he’s upstairs,” said Trent. “Right, I figured,” she said as she went upstairs. Pip goes to the kitchen to put her stuff down on the table, but then she sees Damien doing the dishes. “*gasp* Damien!” “Huh? *looks behind him* Oh, hi, Pip.” “Look at you! Doing dishes?! *walks over*” “Well, you told me to be more productive so…. Yeah.” “I’m proud. *kisses Damien*” “How was school?” “Same old, same old. What about you?” “Everyone here has a day off except Daniel, of course.” “Obviously.” 

Meanwhile upstairs, Danielle walks over to Daniel’s room and she could hear him rapping. She opened the door slightly and saw him on the mic. “Instigators, win with the fader, I gon- Shit. I really can’t rap today,” said Daniel. “*knocks on door* Hey, you,” she said. “*looks at Danielle* Oh, hey, baby! Didn’t see you standing there.” “Working? *closes door behind her*” “Yeah. But I got unlimited breaks. *stands up*” “*sneers and kisses Daniel* How’s my man doing?” “Good. How’s school?” “School was the same. *sets backpack on Daniel’s bed*” “Heh, school.” “*lays down on bed* And I know you don’t go to school anymore.” “What’s wrong with that?” “Nothing. It’s your decision and your friends too.” “There’s something I’ve been thinking about.” “What?” “*sits down next to her* Can you guess what I’m thinking first of all?” “Let me guess…. Does it have to do with your situation months ago?” “Yes.” “What about it?” “There’s something that I wanna do ever since I’ve been like this. I’ve been planning this for a long time. I’d say it’s about time that I take my revenge.” “Revenge? On who?” “My enemies. The people that have been talking shit about me after I left.” “Revenge how?” “That’s my problem.” “I thought you said you’ve been planning on this for a long time.” “I did, it’s just on how I’m gonna start it. Through the mic or in person?” “Well, that’s a pretty obvious choice. Through the mic. Why would you do it in person?” “Just so that they’re aware of me.” “You can do the same thing with songs.” “I know, but I want them to know the feelings that I got for them.” “.....You’re not gonna start a fight with them, aren’t you?” “No. Just a confrontation.” “Okay. You can do that. You have my permission. Or if it really doesn’t matter.” “No. *kisses Danielle* I’m glad you approve.” “*smiles* Can you help me with my homework for a little bit? Then I’ll leave you to it?” “Sure thing. Anything for my angel.” “Yay. *giggles*” 

Over at South Park, Kyle comes back from home after school and gets straight to his homework. Minutes later, he gets a text from Stan saying; “ _ Yo, dude. Wanna crash over at my place in a few hours? _ ” Kyle responded by saying; “ _ Is that fatass coming too? _ ” “ _ Yeah. But listen, don’t even talk to him. If he says something to you, just ignore it. _ ” “ _ You know that I can’t do that. _ ” “ _ Still. I don’t appreciate it if you guys keep fighting in my house. _ ” “ _ Then why can’t we do this at a different house? Huh? _ ” “ _ You don’t want Cartman in your house at all, Kenny’s is too disgusting, and Cartman always got some kind of activity he wants all of us to do. So basically my house is better than all of you guys. No offense. _ ” “ _ Can you at least try not to make him come? _ ” “ _ Sorry, dude. Everytime I do that, Cartman comes by anyways. _ ” “ _ Then I’m not coming. _ ” “ _ Alright, if you guys start fighting again, just take it outside. Okay? _ ” “ _ Fine. I’ll be there soon. _ ” 

Kyle then went to Stan’s house after he finished his homework. As soon as he entered the house, not only Kenny and Cartman were there, but also Butters as well. “Hey, guys,” Kyle greeted. “Hi, Kyle!” Butters greeted back. “Oh, hey, Butters. Didn’t know you were here.” “I invited him,” said Stan, “He doesn’t have anything else to do.” “How are you, Ky?” Kenny asked. “I’m fine, thank you. Where is he?” “Where’s who? Cartman?” said Stan. “Yeah.” “Upstairs, in the bathroom.” “Good.” “Actually,” Cartman interrupted while going down the stairs, “I was done. *Kyle sighs and sits down* Hey, Kyle.” “Hello, Eric.” “I gotta tell you something.” “What?” “I got a mic.” “*looks at Cartman* You got a mic?” “Yeah, dude.” “*looks at everyone else* Is this true?” “Yeah, mhm,” Kenny answered. “He does,” said Stan. “What are you gonna use it for? Testing how loud your farts are?” Kyle asked while Butters chuckled. “Shut up. I’m using it to rap.” “You can’t be serious.” “I AM serious.” “You can’t rap. I have never even heard you rap before.” “Nah, bullshit, I can rap!” “Really?” “Really!” “Okay, freestyle. Right now.” “I need a beat.” “No, acapella.” “Fine. *silence* Okay. Uh, look. Every time I look away, on my desk, there’s money. Every day, I get paid. I got a career, but it feels like I got nothing to lose. Bitches, I got a few. Who am I to blame for shit? The Jew.” “Of course, you would say that. You’re awful.” “What do you know about rapping?” “Uh, first of all, I heard Stan rap and he CAN rap.” “And how long ago was that?” “Guys, let’s stop fighting, please,” Stan said desperately. “Matter of fact, I could rap better than you,” Kyle insulted. “*laughs* Like hell you are,” Cartman insulted back. “Oh, definitely! I’m gonna go buy a mic, something to record with, and we’ll see what the people think.” “You can’t afford a mic, let alone rapping into one.” “I’ll get a mic and roast your ass on it.” “Okay, sure, anytime you send a song about me, I’ll be prepared.”  
As Kyle gets off of his seat and walks out the door, Stan quickly gets off of his and stops him. “Kyle, come on,” he said as he closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry, Stan. But I can’t take this shit anymore.” “He’s just joking. Don’t take it too seriously.” “I would but I just couldn’t. Now, I gotta get a microphone and prove to him that I’m not fucking around. *Stan looks away* I know that you don’t rap anymore, but this is something I gotta do. Myself.” “Whatever, Kyle. Do what you gotta do. I’m sick of being in the middle of your fights. Just don’t rope me into whatever you’re gonna say to Cartman, alright?” “Okay.” “Thank you. See ya later then.” “Yeah, see ya.”   
As Kyle leaves, Stan stares at his door and lightly thumps his head on it as if he’s tired of everything that he had dealt with. Hours later, Stan walks out at night to go and see his girlfriend, Wendy. Suddenly, someone came out of the bushes as he was walking. Stan stops in his tracks and turns around. “Daniel,” he said while disgusted. “Stanley.” “....How long…. Were you sitting behind those bushes?” “Long enough.” “What are you doing here? What do you want?” “Straight to the question. I love it. I heard that you had a mic.” “....Where did you hear that?” “On Facebook. I always see Cartman’s posts about his fights with Kyle, then he said that you used to rap.” “You’ve been looking through my profile?” “Then, I saw a picture of you behind a microphone. Now, tell me, what made you change your mind?” “It-It’s an embarrassment that I’m trying to hide.” “It wasn’t an embarrassment if you did it so well.” “I didn’t do so well.” “Kyle would disagree.” “*gets angry* What are you trying to tell me, Daniel?” “Nothing. It’s just that I was surprised that you rapped before I got a chance to do it. Do you still have it?” “Why do you care?” “*goes closer to Stan* Cause I bet deep down inside you, you wanna get after me. After everything we did when I was still in your school.” “Getting you expelled was enough. It’s not even worth it to diss you.” “But you felt like it wasn’t enough. *silence* Right? Because I got me a mic and I’m doing so well with it. Even better than that, I’m getting profit out of it. Hell, my friends are doing their turns on it and they’re getting better.” “What is your point, Daniel?” “My point is that you can do something with it and make it golden.” “Huh. I know what I can do with it, but I’m not filling in the blanks.” “*gets even closer* It’s a good thing that you don’t rap anymore cause if you still do, you would regret speaking into it. I got my eye on you, Stanley. Don’t make it a personal habit.” As Daniel walks past Stan, Stan turns around and gets him to stop walking by saying, “You got it twisted, Daniel. I think I should be the one to say that. If I was still rapping, you wouldn’t have anything at all.” “If I ever hear that you’re addressing me in a song, I’m coming for you. Besides, like you said…. *turns around*..... It’s an embarrassment that you’re trying to hide. So I would think twice before you do any type of fuckshit.”

As Daniel leaves, Stan is staring at Daniel with anger in his eyes. Meanwhile, Kyle was in his room on the computer. He was looking for a microphone and recording software to get back at Cartman. When he found what he was looking for, he placed his order and went to bed while feeling very confident. As moments went by, Stan came back to his house after having a talk with Wendy and went to his room. He gets into his night clothes, but then he decides to go to his closet. After he opened it, there was a skeleton inside it, but next to it was his microphone that was full of dust. He picked it up, blew the dust off the top part, wipes the rest of it with his sleeve, and takes a long look at it. In Stan’s mind, Daniel was right about one thing; his expulsion wasn’t enough. He felt like he could humiliate him more with songs, but that was way before he could do it. So, Stan decides to do the unthinkable. He clamps his mic on his desk, connects it to his computer, and reinstall the recording program he used to have. While it was reinstalling, Stan clenched one of his fists and said, “I guess I should have thanked you, Daniel.” 

Over at North Park, Daniel came back to his house while Danielle was waiting for him inside. “Hey, babe,” Danielle greeted. “Hello, hello,” said Daniel. “*kisses* Did you see him?” “I did and I talked to him.” “What did he say?” “There was a lot that he said, but the one that stuck out the most was that he used to have a mic and now he’s trying to hide his embarrassment.” “Really? I never knew that.” “Neither did I. But the question is…. What should I do?” “I don’t think you need to do anything and just continue where your life is going. Since he’s not rapping anymore.” “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Hey, are you gonna sleep here?” “I would love to, but I gotta do something with my parents tomorrow.” “Okay. *kisses* Goodnight, my love.” “Goodnight, my prince.” As Danielle gets her stuff and leaves, Daniel goes back upstairs to his room and gets ready for bed. As the next day came, Daniel woke up and stretched, but suddenly, he saw Damien right next to his bed and got him scared a bit. “AH! Damien?!” “Morning, Daniel.” “Jesus Christ, don’t DO that!” “....Right, I should’ve waited outside.” “Did you just come in here to say good morning?” “No. I came here to tell you some news.” “Okay….” “Everyone downstairs knows about it and they’re waiting on you. Just come down when you’re ready.” “Okay, alright. Get out.”

After Damien leaves the room while Daniel puts on some sweatpants and a shirt, he goes downstairs and sees the whole team sitting around the kitchen table. “Morning, everyone,” Daniel greeted with a yawn. “Hey. Morning, Daniel. Mornin’,” they all greeted back. “*sits down* Pip. Thank you for the breakfast.” “You’re welcome. *smiles*” “Now…. *eats food* What is the news that Damien told me?” Daniel asked everyone. “Someone dissed you,” Trent answered. “Oh yeah? Heh. And who would that be?” “That’s the thing. It’s Stan.” “*drops utensils and looks at everyone slowly* I’m sorry. What did you just say?” “Stan dissed you, man.” “*sits up slowly and smiles* Hmm…. Well, I’ll be damned. I guess I got into his skin.” “What does that mean?” Chris asked. “It means that I talked to him last night…. And apparently, my advice didn’t work.” “You talked to him last night? What did you say?” Pete asked. “First off, he has a mic that he had for a long time. He used to rap while I- Or WE…. were in South Park. I was surprised…. I told him that I think it’s best that he just doesn’t pick up the mic again.” “And now look what happened,” said Trent, “*leans forward* What are you gonna do about it?” “I need to listen to what he said about me first. Then, I’ll decide. Well…. I’ll probably respond back most likely cause I really hate this kid. Did you all listen to it?” “Yeah. We just did. Moments before we woke you up.” “How did you find out?” “Facebook.” “Of course. Everyone wants to settle their differences. You all know that I don’t respond on social media, correct?” “We reckon so,” said Marilyn. “So. After I’m done eating, I’ll check it out. And…. Chris…. Don’t forget to go to work.” “*grunts* Fine.” 

As everyone disbanded and left Daniel alone to eat, he went back upstairs and went onto his computer as soon as he was done. When he found the post of Stan’s diss towards Daniel, he smiled a bit and said, “What do you got for me, Stanley, huh?” The song was called “Ether”, but it became Stan’s vocals. On the track, he sends direct shots at Daniel, marking the beginning of the battle and the stepping stone to an all-out war. “ _ Come out of my throne. I got this locked since ‘01. I am the truest. Name a rapper that I ain’t influenced. Monroe died of drugs, that was the end of her chapter. And that’s the person you chose your name after? _ ” Five minutes later, Daniel listened to the song from beginning to end. He pouted and nodded his head lightly, but then he closed out the window tab and pulled up his recording software. 

Over at South Park, Kyle listened to Stan’s diss to Daniel and he was shocked. Shortly after that, he went over to his packages and opened them up to reveal the microphone and recording software. Kyle spent almost all day in his room practicing rhyming and trying to come up with a good diss for Cartman. When it was time, it was late at night and he went straight to business. After he was done, he opened up a Soundcloud account like Daniel did, puts out his song there including on Facebook, and goes straight to bed after spending so many hours on it. The song was called “Back Down”, and he went right at Cartman’s throat on the whole track. “ _ Anybody that cannot co-exist with the kid must cease existing. Little bitch, now listen. Your mom, your dad, that whore you’re chasing, along with your future dirty-ass kids, I’ll fucking erase them. Your success is not enough, you wanna be hard. I know that if you get knocked, you get fucked in the yard. You can buy clothes but you can’t buy respect in the neighborhood. I’m so disrespectful because to me, you’re a mystery. _ ” 

But then, Daniel releases his response to Stan overnight with a track called “Second Round K.O.” and on the track, he takes direct shots at Stan and goes to work on him. “ _ Yo, I’mma let the world know the truth. You don’t want me to shine. You study my rhyme and then you lay your vocals after time. That’s a bitch move, something what a homo rapper would do. You walk around showing off your ego cause it sells. Plus, avoid the fact that you ain’t got skills. Mad at me cause I kick that shit real people feel. While the only fans you got are wearing high heels. And if you really wanna show off, we can get it on, live in front of the cameras of a sitcom. I’ll let you kick the verse. Fuck it, I’ll let you kick ‘em all, I’ll even wait for the studio audience to applaud. Now, watch me rip the skin off your arms. Kick you in the groin, stick you for your Honor Roll award, in front of your mom, your future first, second, and third born, make your wife get on the horn, call Principal Candy Corn. So he can persuade me to squash it. I’ll say, ‘Nah, he started it. He forgot what a hardcore artist is.’ _ ” 

The next day, Stan found out about Daniel’s response and got very upset. He posted a threat on Facebook at Daniel and his closest friends with him by saying; “ _ Lemme just say that Daniel is a fucking bitch that cares about himself. His friends should know better and not be able to listen to what he says. If I see him or any of his fuck buddies in my town, I will gladly kick his ass so bad that he won’t remember what unconsious means. _ ” The word spreaded across both towns like a disease. When Kyle saw this, he really didn’t mean that Stan was talking to Kyle as well because Kyle and Daniel ARE close friends. Instead of replying to him, he called him with suspicions in his mind. “Hey, dude,” Stan answered. “Dude. I just saw your post on Facebook.” “What about it?” “First off, are you alright?” “.... No. I am not alright. He sent a response to me and that made me mad.” “I know, I saw. You were also threatening him or anybody with him.” “Okay. I know where you’re going with this.” “What’s that?” “You’re friends with Daniel, I didn’t forget that. If you’re asking me if I’m threatening you. No, I’m not. Unless, if you’re siding with him, then that’s a different story.” “No, no, no, no. This is between you and him. I shouldn’t be involved in this.” “Well, you are beefing with Cartman right now. I heard your diss to him. I liked it.” “Thanks. But-But, dude. Please be careful of what you’re doing.” “I know what I’m doing. Also, thanks for warning me.” “You’re welcome. Just watch yourself.” “Okay. Bye.” “Bye.” 

Over at North Park, Trent called a meeting with everyone with something that he needs to share. “Okay, Trent, what is this meeting about now?” Daniel asked. “Did you go on Facebook? Any of you?” “No. Nah. Not me,” everyone else answered. “Stan posted something about kicking our asses if they see us.” “He what?” Pip asked. “He’s gonna whip our ass when he sees us?” Chris asked too. “Yeah.” “What did we do?” Fikle asked. “It’s not what you guys did,” said Daniel, “It’s something I did.” “You responded to him, didn’t you?” Trent asked. “I sure did.” “Okay. That’s why Stan did that. Do you all know what that means?” “We’re all involved now?” Michael answered. “That’s right! Cause who the fuck does this kid think he is? We ain’t gonna let this slide! DANIEL wouldn’t let this slide! Would you?” “No,” said Daniel. “Okay then! I’d say let’s get that son of a bitch!” “I’ll kidnap him if you want me too,” said Chris. “No, Chris! No, kidnapping,” said Daniel, “You all know how we do this. Through the mic.” “Alright, alright. I see you. Sure, let’s do it. *everyone else agrees*” “And one more thing,” said Trent, “I looked at the post and I saw that Cartman, Craig, and Kenny like it.” “They did?” said Pip. “Yeah! Daniel! Let me go first.” “....Okay, you go on ahead,” Daniel said disturbingly, “It’s your problem, go solve it.” “Thank you.” While Trent heads upstairs to Daniel’s room, everyone else is murmuring about the situation. “Why would Stan include us if he’s going after Daniel?” Damien asked. “Because when I dissed him so badly, he wants everyone to know that I’m a bad influence and anyone that I’m friends with are complete morons.” “Well, that’s a dumb move,” said Pete. “Indeed. Now, we’re gonna take our turns going after him.” “He’s gonna regret it,” said Marilyn. “Daniel,” said Damien. “Yeah?” “You hesitated for a second there before you let Trent on the mic.” “Did I?” “Yes. Why?” “Always got an eye for things. I hesitated for a second because I didn’t think that we should involve any more people close to Stan. But since Craig liked the post, another kid that I hate, I don’t care anymore.” “Okay.” Sometime in the evening, Trent releases a track called “No Vaseline” and on this track, not only he’s going after Stan, he’s going after Cartman, Craig, and Kenny for siding with him about what he said on social media. “ _ Goddamn, I’m glad y’all set it off. Used to be hard, now you’re just wet and soft. First, you were down with the AK. Then, I saw you siding with a pussy? Lookin’ like straight bozos. I saw it coming, that’s why y’all are homos. Now, you’re officially marked. By the way, we know where you live in South Park. _ ” 

As the next day came, at South Park Elementary School, it was recess. Cartman and Stan were getting all of the kids attention and they were ranting off on Daniel and his friends. “Kids of this school!” Cartman yelled, “North Park has been treating us like shit for the past couple of days!” “On Facebook, Daniel and his friends are nothing but pure trash!” Stan yelled, “Do we have to take this kind of abuse?! *everyone yelled NO!*” “There is one person I have in mind. But I’ll keep that to myself. For now, we need to take the fight to the Northside! *everyone yelled YEAH!* And destroy all of them until they surrender with no honor!” “One of Daniel’s minions, Trent, put a diss on all of us! He dissed me, him, you Craig, and you Kenny.” “You serious?” Craig questioned quietly. “So! WHO’S WITH US?!” Cartman screamed. “North Park sucks!” Kenny yelled while everyone around Stan and Cartman were yelling in agreement and chanting ‘North Park Sucks!”. The one out of the whole group, Tweek, Craig’s boyfriend, didn’t say anything and was very shocked. Meanwhile in the background, Kyle was watching the whole time and was getting agitated, but Principal PC, recorded the whole thing, smiled, and puts it out on the internet. After recess was over, Tweek went over to Craig’s locker and talked to him about what he’s going to do. “Hey, dude,” Tweek greeted. “Hey,” said Craig. “What’s going on with you?” “Nothing. Except that I got a situation that I gotta take care of.” “What’s that?” “.....Have you been on Facebook recently?” “No, why?” “You were at recess with the rally and everything, right?” “Yeah.” “*closes locker* Now, I gotta answer to those motherfuckers, dude. *leaves*” “*walks with him* How are you going to do that?” “I don’t know. But I’ll get Daniel and everyone surrounding him.” “Dude, don’t let him irritate you that much. Even if it made you that mad, don’t do anything stupid. Don’t worry about it. Understand?” “.....I understand.” “Good. Cause I’m not letting you get hurt over some stupid shit.” “Right.” “I gotta get to class. See you later, man.” “See ya.” While Tweek rushed to class, Craig looked back at him for a second and walked to his class. 

After the next class was over, Kyle went to Stan’s locker and talked to him about what happened at recess. “Hey, Stan,” he said worryingly. “Hey, dude.” “How are you?” “I’m fine.” “Are you though?” “.....You got me. No.” “It’s about Daniel still?” “.....Daniel is gonna pay for this.” “By getting the whole school behind you?” “Not the whole school. I’m not interested in what Cartman’s got with you. That’s your problem, not mine.” “Right. And it would stay that way, but what you did was escalate it to another level. You got Cartman caught up with you and Daniel. NOW, he’s probably getting more people to be involved in this too.” “Did you hear the latest track?” “No.” “Trent dissed me, Cartman, Craig, and Kenny.” “He did?” “Yeah! Does that bother you?!” “Well…. I have to listen to it first, but my point being is that you can’t align yourself with Cartman against Daniel.” “I don’t care, Kyle! I’m gonna show that piece of shit who’s boss! Whether you like it or not, I gotta have the help I can get. I’m not going after Daniel and his gang alone. I need help. So…. either you stay out of my way or else. Alright? I’m sorry.” Stan then leaves with anger inside of him and leaves Kyle standing while whispering, “What has gotten into you, Stan?” Sometime around in the evening, Daniel drops a new track with Trent and Chris called “Real Muthaphukkin’ G’s”. On this track, they went after Cartman, Principal PC, and even the whole South Park school just to cause more damage. “ _Motherfuck Cart, motherfuck PC, motherfuck South Park! Watch out for my right arm! Cause I’m the M-O-N-R-O-E_ _and this is the season to let the REAL motherfuckin’ G’s in! You’re like a kid, you found a pup and you’re dapper, but tell me where the fuck did you find an anorexic rapper?_ ” 

After the song has been released, kids from South Park are now more than ready to get after Daniel and his gang. Craig and Tweek listened to the track together at school and Craig could never be more upset. “Craig, where are you going?” Tweek asked him while Craig was speed walking. “I’m gonna get those motherfuckers, that’s where I’m going.” “You’re not hurting anyone!” “*stops* They hurt me! From a diss! Now, I’m gonna do it back and see how they like it!” “How are you gonna do that?” “I’m gonna go over by Cartman’s house.” “.....You have every right to be angry, but I don’t think you should do this.” “Oh, why is that?” “If you make a response to them, they’ll respond back with something even worse than what we just listened to.” “I don’t care.” “Dude, you’re starting to sound like Stan now.” “Is that bad?” “I mean…. Yeah! You’re going to put a stop on Daniel by any means necessary and you’re gonna lay your hands on him when you see him.” “That’s exactly what I’ll do. Perhaps, Stan was right. I’mma fuck ‘em up. *leaves*” “*grabs arm* Craig, listen to yourself!” “*pulls arm away and gets into Tweek’s face* Listen to me, Tweek. What Daniel did is Stan’s fight, Cartman’s, and now it’s my fight too. This should be YOUR fight too! But what do you wanna do? Let bygones be bygones? Fuck that! You have two choices; either you listen to what I say and help me out or you sit out and leave me alone. Okay? I’m going to Cartman’s. Don’t try to stop me.” While Craig leaves Tweek standing very frustrated, he turns around and walks away. Then, he stopped for a second while hanging his head and slowly looked forward with a pout. He looked back at Craig who’s in the distance and said, “I choose choice number three.” 

Meanwhile, Principal PC heard Daniel’s latest song and he was very angry. At his house, he worked out for three hours and he still couldn’t get over the diss. So then, he decided to call Cartman’s house number and Cartman’s mom answered the phone. “Hello?” she asked. “Hello, maam. This is Principal PC. Is your son home?” “Yes, why? Did he get in trouble again?” “No. I was hoping I could talk to him.” “Oh, sure. Sweety!” “What is it, mom?!” “The principal at your school wants to talk to you!” “What?! Uh…. Okay! Be right there!” “*went back to phone* He’ll come talk to you.” “Alrighty, thank you,” PC said. After Cartman’s mom hands over the phone, Cartman himself couldn’t believe that the principal wanted to talk to him. “Hello?” Cartman answered. “Hi, Eric.” “Uh, hi, Principal PC. What’s up?” “I just wanna talk to you about something that’s been bothering me.” “Okay…. What?” “Daniel’s fucking diss track got under my skin.” “Oh, shit.” “Yeah. And what you said at recess a couple days ago, I supported that.” “Well, thank you.” “Yeah. So, I was wondering if we could team up against Daniel and his little fucking minions.” “Oh, hell yeah! Do you have a mic?” “.....Yeah…. I got one.” “Alright, man! If you want any beats or if you wanna do a collab on them, just shoot me a message or talk to me at school.” “Yeah. Sure. Thanks by the way.” “No problem. I’m looking forward to hearing your response. *chuckles* But yeah. See you later.” “Bye.” After PC hung up the phone, he walked over to his desk, sat down, took off his sunglasses, and covered his face. He let out a sigh and brought out a microphone out of one of his drawers. Within a certain amount of hours, he actually made a response to Daniel called “Jack The Ripper”. His anger towards Daniel made him feel a bit better. “ _ Prince of the growl is on the prowl! How you like me now, punk?! You’re living foul! Here’s what my game is, here’s what my aim is; A washed up rapper needs a wash-up!”  _

A few days later, neither side has ever sent any disses ever since Principal PC sent his response to Daniel. After school was done early on a Wednesday, Tweek followed Kyle as they were walking home. “Hey, Kyle!” Tweek greeted. “Oh. Hey, Tweek. What’s up?” “Are we going your way?” “You know where I live.” “I’m just saying.” “Yeah. Why, what’s up?” “I wanna talk to you. It’s about the situation about Daniel.” “Mhm. What about it?” “Craig hasn’t been speaking to me or listening to me about it.” “How so?” “I told him that this is something that you don’t want to get involved in, but he just had that crazy look in his eyes and ignored everything I said.” “Yeah, same for Stan too. He’s out for Daniel’s blood. And for Craig, that’s on Cartman. He’s doing everything he can to get everyone on his side to get at Daniel.” “Right.” “But NOW…. What he’s doing NOW…. This is even worse. He’s calling out the whole town and not just Daniel and his gang. That speech he gave with Stan was on the news!” “I know! It’s crazy! Where do you stand in all of this?” “Is this what Cartman told you to do?” “No, no, no! This is ALL me. Because I’m thinking of switching sides.” “Oh. I’m on my own side. I got beef with Cartman and him only. Me and Stan are cool. Also, I don’t want him to get at me either. What about you? How are you holding up?” “I’m okay. I’m gonna join Cartman, but secretly, I’m always on Daniel’s.” “Good.” “Unfortunately, I don’t have his number. So, I was wondering if I could have it from you.” “Sure.” Kyle gives Tweek his phone to let him copy Daniel’s number on his phone. “Thanks, man.” “No problem. And lemme tell you something. What you’re doing is a good tactic. Just keep yourself in check and don’t let them suspect you.” “I won’t. I might be crazy, but I’m not stupid.” “Right.” “Well, see ya.” “See you tomorrow. Let me know how it goes.” “Okay.” 

Tweek then goes over to his house, goes up to his room, throws his backpack on his bed, and gives Daniel a call right away. Meanwhile, Daniel was eating lunch while watching TV from afar until his phone rang. When he first looked at who was calling him, it was a random number in his mind, but he answered anyway. “Hello?” He said. “Hi, is this Daniel?” Tweek asked. “This is. Who am I speaking to?” “Daniel! Hey! It’s Tweek.” “Really?” “Yeah, man! It’s me!” “O-Okay. This is a little surprising. How did you get my number?” “From Kyle.” “Ah, okay. Anyways, what’s up?” “I wanted to talk to you about something that’s been bothering me.” “Is it about the conflict between both cities?” “Not particularly. But it’s about the beef that you got.” “Okay. What’s up?” “Craig hasn’t been speaking to me for a little while.” “And it’s because of me?” “Yeah.” “Why me?” “What do you mean?” “I didn’t diss Craig before I made Real Muthaphukkin’ G’s. You know what I’m saying? Trent dissed him first, not me. It’s HIM that he should go after.” “He joined Cartman to get at you. Not just Trent.” “Ah. That makes sense. I saw his speech and it looks like I got the whole town on my back to deal with now.” “I also want to propose something to you.” “Oh. Like what?” “An alliance.” “An alliance? On Cartman and Stan?” “Yeah.” “You serious.” “Hundred percent.” “How will I know that I can trust you?” “I’ll send you info about what they’re doing and what not. I’ll be on their side to get their respect, but I’ll be on yours secretly. Like if they make a record about you guys, I’ll send it to you before it goes out in public and you can stay one step ahead of them.” “*scoffs* I never thought of it like that. Okay. You’re in. Just remember to watch your back.” “Kyle told me the same thing. I’ll be fine.” “Alright. Thanks a lot, Tweek. I’ll tell the gang about this.” “Cool. I’ll send you something as soon as I get something.” “I’ll look forward to it. See you later, man.” “You too.” “*hangs up* Heh. This just got interesting.”

Throughout the whole week, neither side has released a track due to busy times. Cartman and his gang were focused on school including Kyle while Daniel and his gang were focused on their jobs and keeping the house up and running. In some days, Cartman and Stan would gather around the people that he recruited to get after Daniel and North Park and start making tracks. As Tweek promised, he got early previews of the disses and shared them with Daniel. In return was his trust and appreciation. Daniel is now up to date from the tracks that Tweek has sent him and he has been making a lot of tracks as well. Some he will use later on, some he will keep for emergencies, or save them as secret weapons. Ever since Trent dissed Stan, Cartman, Craig, and Kenny on No Vaseline and Cartman ordering the whole school to get after Daniel and the town he lives in, it became Daniel and North Park versus Stan, Cartman, and South Park. After a long week, Daniel released the first track to start off the battle between both cities called “Against All Odds” and on this track, he goes after Stan, Craig, Cartman, and even Token for helping them out. “ _ This little kid named Stan thinks he live like me. Let’s talk about how he left the hospital and took one like me. You live in fantasies, dude, I reject your deposit. I shook Craig’s punk-ass and now he out of the closet. South Park wondered why Eric blowed them out. Next time folks talkin’, bitch, close your mouth. _ ” After this track came out and several hours later, Butters aligned himself with Cartman and made his own diss called “Kill That Noise” and on this track, he goes after Daniel, Trent, and Chris, telling them that they’re not hard and they’re complete jokes. “ _ I laugh at MC’s, who call me wack. You ordered and now I’m gonna serve you, Jack! We’re respected by all, treated just like kids. How come you had the nerve to say such things? School’s in session, I’m about to teach. With the style so fresh, you just can’t reach. Lesson number one, first strike, aim. You shouldn’t do things to degrade my name. Your records won’t sell because people won’t buy ‘em. Sucker MC’s like chicken, I’ll fry ‘em. Started with a flash and leave with a bang. Give it to your homies and they can’t hang. _ ” Craig makes his response to Daniel finally with a track called “It’s On” after Butters puts out his. “ _ Hey mister, pranksta pranksta. Storybook gangsta. Back in ‘06, you wore pumps and mascara. Down did the motherfuckin’ wrecking crew bid. But once a bitch, always a bitch, and now the fuckin’ switch. Fag with the steathoscope, now you sag. Body slamming bitches makes Daniel a bigger man. _ ” 

On the next day, Daniel heard PC’s response, Jack The Ripper, and responded back to it with a track called “Let’s Go”. On this track, he’s calling him out for being stupid, responding with his own track, and not keeping up with the lyrics. “ _ Want me to get him? Well, I got him. My mouth’s an Uzi. And I shot him the hundreds of rhymes, rhythm designed, to make him rewind, this time I draw the line. He’s mine. Just chill. Nobody touch him cause I’mma get ill. The boy’s phony as a three dollar bill. And this time, I shoot to kill. _ ” After that record came out and a few hours later, Stan, Cartman, and Principal PC all responded to Daniel and even Kyle from his track, “Back Down”, with a track called, “Shit Hits The Fan”. Cartman was on the hook, Stan was rapping about the beef that’s going on currently, and on PC’s verse, he went straight after Daniel.  _ “Kids get behind mics and they’re not even MC’s. They just get on TV just to diss me. This shit doesn’t even piss me off. I’m laughing all the way to the bank, watching the satellite from my Bentley. You guys don’t even got a car, you so far, under my radar, I don’t even know who the fuck you are! _ ” Later on in the early evening, Kyle went over to Daniel’s house and did a track with him called “The Realest Killaz”. On this track, Daniel went after Stan on his verse and on Kyle’s verse, he went after Cartman. “ _ I sat back and watched. You pretended to be a brother, you pretended to be a killer, but you’re not now! I see it so clear. You can’t take the pressure. You pussy, I warned you not to push me. _ ” 

On the same night, Daniel wanted to go out and take a walk. As soon as Daniel put on his hoodie, Pip stopped him by the door. “Hey!” she said, “Where are you going?” “I’m gonna take a walk,” he said. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” “I’m not gonna go over to South Park. I’m just gonna take a lap around the neighborhood or two. Just because I wanna get some air.” “....Alright. If someone attacks you, don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” “Gotcha, Pip. I’ll be back.” “Okay. Be careful!” After Daniel’s walks out of the door, he was going to take things a little dangerous and walk over to South Park. While he was walking, he took turns into alleyways to avoid any eye contact with people that wanted to beat him up or worse. In Daniel’s mind, he was hoping that he would find Cartman, Stan, or any of his crew to find out what they’re doing. He would talk to Tweek, but it was late and he might be sleeping about now. As soon as he came across the center of town, he looked around for a couple of minutes, but there wasn’t anybody. It became clear for him to keep moving on the street, but when he went around the corner, he bumped into a girl and got frightened a little bit. “Ugh! Excuse you!” said the girl. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” said Daniel while hiding his face. “That’s fine. Look where you’re going next time.” “Yeah, yeah, yeah, got it.” “Say…. I recognize that voice.” “What?” “Lemme see your face.” “Go away! *tries to go past her*” “*grabs his hood* Let me see!” “No!” *pulls hood down and sees his face* *gasp* Daniel?” “....*hangs his head* Yeah, it’s me.” “What are you doing here?” “Looking for some people.” “You would definitely get yourself killed out here.” “That’s what I’m trying to avoid. Also, people like you too. Because almost everyone in this town is coming to get me.” “Yeah. No wonder my boyfriend wants to get at you and your friends.” “Boyfriend?” “Yeah. Eric is my boyfriend.” “No way.” “Yes way!” “Uh…. What’s your name?” “Tina.” “*looks all over the place* Why are you here, first of all?” “I just got done studying for my class test. Hardest chapter this week.” “Okay. Do you wanna talk for a little bit?” “Sure!” “Not inside of a coffee shop. Let’s talk behind here.” “Okay.” *both walk into the alley and sits down together* “I’m surprised that you’re not angry at all when you see my face.” “I don’t deal with Eric’s business.” “You sure about that?” “Yes. There are a lot of things he hasn’t explained to me about why he’s doing this and that. He said it’s for my own protection.” “Sounds like it’s a bad thing.” “Right. I wanna help him, but he won't let me. Help him whatever it is that he’s doing. I’m not involved in any dangerous stuff that he’s into.” “Does that sound a little-” “Unfair? Unhealthy? For our relationship, yes.” “I meant to say, docile.” “What does that mean?” “Like being submissive for his doing and accepting for what he’s doing.” “Well…. Yes, a little. It’s just that I’ve never seen him so self-centered and vindicated. It’s like he’s pushing me aside.” “That’s Eric for you. Ask Kyle, he knows things about him that make him the worst.” “I know about him and Kyle. It doesn’t bother me. You know?” “Yeah. *silence* What are you thinking right now?” “What am I thinking? I think…. I should confront him.” “I think you should.” “But how can I do that? Every argument I face, he always wants to be right and-and- be more reasonable. It’s just been so complicated and I don’t know what to do. *starts crying* How could he do this? How could he push himself into doing these types of things?! *voice crack* It’s horrible. I’m helpless. My friends would rather help him than me! Because they’re under a rule to get after you! I wish I could just go and enjoy myself with people that know me. *covers face and cries*” “*pats her back* I don’t know what else I can tell you. I’m a wanted man. You should just let him be and get him to wear out. Because- Check-Check this out. *Tina looks at him* Me, Stan, Cartman. We used to be friends at one point while I was at South Park still and then it just changed. Sometimes, you gotta make a tight decision and do what’s best for you. I’ve seen their little stunts for the past couple of weeks and they sound like a we-like weak people. Even if that’s who they really are.” “How do you live with such weight on your shoulders?” “It’s what a man has got to learn. He has to embrace it, control it, and keep it cool. Cartman, Stan, or any of them can’t keep their feet planted to the ground. They gotta go and take action at every second they see an opportunity. I just wait for them to do something and see what the effects are. If it’s good, they don’t speak on it. If it’s bad, they are forced to respond. I’m more laid back than what I was because I learn from my mistakes and do better. If you don’t learn, you’ll be left in the dust. *stares into her eyes* If your friends care about him more than you, fight for it. You have a heart, you have a will, you have a living fire inside you. No more hiding and observing. You got it? *Tina nods* Good. *smiles*” They stared at each other for a moment, but then Tina moved forward and got closer to Daniel. He didn’t do anything but kept still. Then, Tina goes for it and kisses Daniel on the lips. Shortly, she instantly moved away and got embarrassed. “I’m-I’m sorry if I did that,” said Tina, “I-I-I just….” “No, no, no, no, hey. I know that my advice is heart-warming, but please, don’t be embarrassed.” “Are you seeing someone?” “I have someone. But I have to tell her the truth. She’s doing a business venture with her family now. I haven’t spoken to her since last week. I mean I don’t mind all the-” Tina got close to Daniel again and kissed him longer this time. “Are you happy?” Daniel asked. “Yeah.” “Want me to make you happier?” “Mhm.” “Okay.” Daniel sees a door on the other side of the alley. He walked to it while looking both directions to see if anyone else was nearby and opened it. “Let’s go in here,” he said. “Okay,” she said as she went inside the building. Daniel took a couple more looks from both sides of the alley and closed the door. “Okay, come here,” said Daniel as he and Tina started to make out. Tina throws her hat on the floor, takes off her jacket quickly, and holds onto Daniel. He then starts grabbing her chest which made her moan a little bit, but as soon as she grabs his crotch, Daniel instantly takes her hand away. “Mmm, no. Uh-uh. No.” “Sorry,” she said. “Want me to do it to you?” “Yes, please.” Daniel then stuck his hand in Tina’s pants and started fingering her. Tina was immediately moaning like crazy and tightly grabbed onto Daniel. Five minutes later, Tina was about to ejaculate and as soon as she did, she collapsed on the floor while shaking and panting. Daniel wiped his hand on his clothes and started to head out. “*opens door* Are you happy now? *Tina nodded* Just…. Just remember what I said. Okay?” When Daniel left, Tina reached out her hand like she wanted him to come back, but then she passed out. 

Back in North Park, Daniel got back home safe and sound. Everyone else was asleep which was good. Daniel then takes his shoes off and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. After that, he brushed his teeth and went to sleep without thinking of what he did. In the morning, he told the whole gang what happened and they couldn’t believe what Daniel was saying. “What do you mean, you banged Cartman’s girl?” Chris asked confusingly. “I-I-I didn’t BANG her. I went to third base with her.” “What’s Danielle gonna think about this?” Michael asked. “That’s the thing. She might not like it, but if I explain my reason, she’ll understand.” “You better have a GREAT reason why,” said Trent. “I felt like this was a low blow to Cartman,” said Pete. “Indeed it was,” said Daniel, “And that’s what I’ll put in one of my tracks.” “If you do that, Cartman will flip out,” said Trent. “He’s gonna kill you now,” said Damien. “So? I’ll take my chances. Anyways, Chris, Trent. Wanna do a track with me? Get back on schedule to diss the motherfuckers?” “Sure thing,” said Chris. “Lead the way,” Trent obliged as he, Chris, and Daniel went up the stairs. “I could not believe Daniel did that,” said Pip. “He did it to get a good hit on the enemy,” said Fikle. “I still think that this is crossing a line. Don’t you think, Damien?” “I think so. But it’s Daniel, he does what he can to bring them down and to be honest with you, Pip, I’m glad he did it. Because I can’t stand that fat kid too. *walks away*” “*sigh* I hope this doesn’t end with a coffin.” 

From the remaining days of the week, Daniel and his gang have been making tracks like crazy and went onto the attack. Cartman and everyone else couldn’t respond back at that time because of school including Kyle. As for Daniel, he kept releasing track after track while his enemies did nothing back. Daniel releases the first track to start off the next round called, “Dr. D Ph. D”. On this track, he makes subliminal shots at Stan and comes up with a unique kind of lyricism throughout the whole track. “ _ I put a curse on your name. Bombard your brain with gamma X-rays til you burst into flames. With the scientifically quantifiable megalomanical viable style, it’s like trying to ride a bull. Let’s have a dictionary duel after school. Check me into a nice Cedar Sinai room so I can get sick as the flu, spittin’ the truth. If you ain’t got this album, you’re missing the proof. _ ” The Goth Kids had their turn on the mic with Damien and made their own track called, “Live By Your Rep”. On this track, they’re going after Cartman, Principal PC, Craig, Kenny, and even Butters. The Goths each have their own verse and on Damien’s verse, he devours each person. “ _ Michael takin’ 1,000 of razor blades and I’d be pressing them in the flesh. Takin’ my pitchfork up out the fire and soakin’ it down their chest. Through the ribs, spine, charcolin’ the muscle tissue and send what’s in the mail to your mommy cause I think she might just miss you. _ ” “ _ See, we can’t tolerate no sissy cause it’s Kenny. Broke out the sledgehammer and destroyed a PC, it’s easy, when we get Craigy. Smother him with Butter, in a Cart, you are fresh meat. _ ” 

Daniel releases another track the next day called, “Curriculum 101”, and he’s sending subliminal shots at Stan again with the same unique lyricism he used last time. “ _ Anyone better than Roe must be a hoax. Black man? No. What about the Great White Hope? What?! Man, you must be sniffing great white coke. Do you know that it’s like Gary Coleman fighting the Hulk? Still not even quite that close, a great white biting your rubber dinghy boat 50 miles out from the coast. What the fuck is the madness with you? I beat you black and blue, then I get a tat out of you too. Better yet, I’ll put a tattoo of me on you, a ten by ten D logo - neon blue. The most theatrical MC battle of all time. I quarantined people like you, you know my call sign. _ ” Cartman releases his first song and response ever since the war first began with a song called, “Clap Back”. In this track, he calls out Kyle and Daniel. Also, he’s reminding them that he hasn’t forgotten about the battle and shows that he’s not idle. “ _ Like Bush and Saddam, I’mma find out where Dan Laden is hiding and bomb him first. God give me the blessings to handle business on all these Jew snitches, let the Nina blow kisses. _ ” Daniel releases a song in response to Principal PC in his song called, “Shit Hits The Fan”, with a track called, “How Do You Like Me Now”. “ _ How do you think I feel to see another MC get paid? Using my rap style? And I’m playing in the background meanwhile. I ain’t with that, you can forget that. You took my style, I’m takin’ IT back. _ ” Chris takes his matter into his own hands and goes after Craig himself on his track called, “99 Problems”, saying that he doesn’t need help from Daniel or anyone in his gang, Chris can handle him himself. “ _ Like a pussy bitch, named Craigy, trying to test me. On your best behavior is what your faggot ass best be. Choose words carefully when you address me. You ain’t gonna like me but you’re gonna respect me. Or else get wet like a jet ski, take ten of these and live, that’ll impress me. Say that I wanna get at you on the songs and you ain’t let me. See you talking shit online like that’s supposed to upset me. Fuck you in the ass, I ain’t mad about shit. Try Chris, shot quick, that’s what your ass is gonna get. I ain’t gonna put a mask on, I’mma empty out the clip, and your ass gonna flip. Bet your mom’s and your dad’s gonna trip, but they’re the consequences, try to mash on Chris. _ ” 

On the next day, Daniel gathers all of his friends, excluding Pip and Danielle, and he wants to take things to the next level. He made a plan to invade the school playground in South Park and confront his enemies. They all agreed to it and they all dressed up so they can’t be seen from the public. They all carefully walked to South Park and got to the school quickly as they could before recess could end. The gang peeked out their heads and saw Cartman along with his gang. “There they are,” said Daniel. “What do we do exactly?” Michael asked. “I say we go down there and start swinging,” said Trent. “Or we can go around the back to get closer and get the jump on them,” Chris suggested. “But we don’t wanna catch the attention of the other kids in there,” said Pete. “Well, I don’t know. What do you wanna do, Daniel?” Daniel didn’t speak and being as the crazy person he is, he climbed over the wall and walked towards his enemies. “My thoughts exactly,” said Trent as he smiled and climbed over the wall with the rest of the gang. “I got your back, Daniel!” Chris shouted. As Daniel’s gang walks over to Cartman’s gang, the kids around Daniel spot him and they couldn’t be anymore nervous. But then, Stan sees them coming and he is nowhere near ready. He got instantly nervous and backed away. But for Cartman, he felt a different way. As he saw them coming, he was ready for anything that Daniel had got. Daniel just kept a straight face and kept moving. “You wanna fuck with us, bitch?” Cartman insulted. As soon as Daniel got closer and closer, Cartman hid behind Butters and made Butters take a punch from Daniel as a shield to let Cartman tackle him to the ground. That was when both gangs went all out fighting. Craig went after Chris and wrestled with him. Kenny went after Trent in which Trent body slams him. The Goths and Damien went after anyone that was tagging along with Cartman. Kyle saw what was happening and he saw Stan standing by the wall watching while scared. “Stan! Come over here!” Kyle shouted as Stan went over to him and stuck close. Tweek ran inside the school to avoid anything that Daniel and his gang were doing and avoided getting caught by being on their side. “I never seen Daniel go this deep before,” Stan said to Kyle. “Just don’t get caught in the crossfire. I was really looking forward to seeing something like this to be honest. I wanna join in on the action, but I don’t wanna get myself suspended or anything like that.” “Yeah. Me neither.” 

Suddenly, a gunshot can be heard by everyone and all of the kids scramble back inside the school including Cartman and his gang. Daniel and the rest didn’t know where it came from as they were scanning all over the place, but then Damien was on the ground bleeding out. The whole gang rushed towards him to put pressure on the wound. Daniel takes his hoodie off and presses on Damien’s chest. “Someone call an ambulance NOW!” Daniel yelled as Trent took out his phone and called 911. By the time the ambulance came, Daniel hopped in the back with Damien as they drove over to a nearby hospital. As the ambulance stopped, Daniel followed Damien as they took him to the ER. That’s when they stopped Daniel from coming into the room and got very upset while crying. Minutes later, the gang hurried to the hospital and waited for a doctor to give them the news. “That shit was crazy, dude,” said Chris. “Yeah, it was,” Trent said worryingly. “At least we beated the shit out of them,” said Michael. “That’s true,” said Pete. “Daniel? You alright?” Trent asked but Daniel never responded. After a while, a doctor finally came out which got the gang’s attention. “The bullet missed his heart. He’s gonna be okay. But he may need to stay here to rest for a little while.” “Can we go see him?” Daniel asked. “Sure. He’s in that room.” “Thank you.” Daniel and the gang went into the room where Damien was resting and huddled around him as they first saw him. “I’m glad you’re okay, buddy,” Daniel whispered. “This is fucked up,” Trent said quietly to Chris. “Yeah.” They stayed in the room for a couple of hours until The Goths and Chris went out of the building to smoke. “I can’t believe this shit, man,” said Chris while pacing. “We couldn’t either,” said Marilyn. “We need to find out who did this.” “That’s gonna take time,” said Pete. “I don’t give a shit! What just happened was nothing that we would ever expect.” “No shit. *stands up* We will find him. But that’s not what we wanna do right now.” “Oh yeah? Heh. I should be out there hunting this guy down.” “Do that and your ass is gonna get shredded,” Michael said as he stood up, “Right now, Damien’s health is our concern. When he gets better, Daniel will make the first call. Okay?” “.....Fine. Okay, okay! Fine! I just…. *sits down*” “Are we gonna find him?” Fikle whispers to Marilyn. “I hope so.” 

Meanwhile, Daniel and Trent were still in the room with Damien and Daniel gets a call from Danielle. He goes out of the room to take the call privately. “Hey,” he answered. “Daniel!” “Yeah.” “Is Damien alright?” “He’s unconscious. But he’ll be fine.” “I heard about what happened.” “Where are you?” “I’m in Wisconsin. Still on the thing with my parents.” "Jeez. At this rate, you might repeat the grade." "Oh. Haha. No, I got the homework ahead of time and then I just learned it all myself." “Ah, okay. *sigh* God, I wish you can be here right now. I was crying when they took him to the ER.” “I will be back tomorrow, I promise you. I’m really sorry about what happened, but I’ll be back. Tell him the gang that I said hi.” “Okay.” “Alright. Love you.” “Love you too, bye. *hangs up*” Suddenly, Pip comes around the corner and taps on Daniel’s shoulder. “Pip!” “*slaps Daniel* How dare you do this to us! What were you thinking?!” “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it would happen like this!” “This is all your fault! From now until Damien’s healed, I’m not speaking to you. You’re such a hypocrite.” As Pip went into the room, Trent was leaning on the wall of the walkway. “Hi, Trent,” she said angrily. “Sup? *looks at Daniel* I heard the slap in there.” “Pip’s right. This is my fault.” “*walks closer to Daniel* We ALL agreed on this. Don’t blame yourself if we all decided to do it. Besides, you said it yourself. No kid would ever pull out a gun or anything bad while we’re fighting.” “And now look what happened to him!” “Daniel. None of us expected this. It couldn’t have been a kid. It must’ve been someone older.” “I don’t know, man. I don’t wanna think about that right now.” “Okay.” “Like I didn’t know he was hit til it was all over.” “Neither did I. Neither did all of us. Stop separating yourself from us. It’s ALL our fault.” “It was MY idea.” “So? We endorsed it. I’m just glad that we got Damien to the closest hospital. If we didn’t and instead took him across town to the Northside, he wouldn’t have made it.” “Right.” As the rest of the entire gang went back into the room while Daniel was still outside the door hours later, Kyle came over and saw Daniel hanging his head. “Hey, dude,” Kyle greeted with a dap. “Hey, Kyle,” Daniel greeted back with a hug. “How is he?” “He’s okay. The whole gang’s here.” “Okay. I need to talk to you.” “Alright.” Kyle then takes Daniel away from the door to talk more privately. “Did you find out who shot Damien?” “No. I really didn’t wanna think about that right now.” “Did he or any of them come up here and did something?” “No. Except that Pip slapped me out of my irresponsibility, but no.” “Right. You need to listen to this. *pulls out phone*” “What is it?” “Cartman’s latest track. I couldn’t listen to the entire thing because Cartman was annoying on it, but I’m pretty sure that he’s dissing you guys.” As Kyle was playing Cartman’s newest diss called, “Who Shot Ya?”. It was towards Daniel and Damien and on the track, Cartman poked fun at them about not knowing who shot him. “ _ Hey! Who shot ya? Separate the weak from the ob-solete. Hard to creep them Southside streets. It’s on, bitch. Fuck all that bickering beef. I can hear sweat trickling down your cheek. Your heartbeat sounds like sasquatch feet. Thundering, shaking the concrete. Finish it, stop, when I foil the plot. Daniel’s minions called the cops when they heard mad shots. _ ” After a couple of minutes of listening to the track, Daniel looked away with a worried face. “What do you think we should do?” Kyle asked. “.....I need to talk to the whole gang about this. Thank you for showing this to me.” “You’re welcome, dude.” *both hugged* “You should go while you still can.” “I know. I’m really looking forward to seeing how this pans out.” “Me too.” “Alright. See ya.” “See ya.”

As Daniel watches Kyle leaving, he goes into the room to tell everyone about the news he got from Kyle. “Guys,” he said as everyone looked at Daniel, “Kyle just came by. He shared me some news.” “What’s that?” Trent asked. “Cartman put a diss on us. Me and Damien to be exact. He’s making fun of us for not knowing who shot him.” “That motherfucker…. I swear, we’re gonna kill this guy!” said Chris. “No! No killing!” “Damien almost died! We need to get after this motherfucker or he’s gonna come back with something worse!” “As much as I want revenge, but this isn’t the route we’re taking.” “Then what do you think we should do?” said Trent. “.....I think we should end the beef.” *everyone looks at each other* “You wanna surrender?” said Chris. “It’s not a surrender. It’s basically a peace treaty to no more of this shit.” “Sounds like surrender to me,” said Trent. “Thank you!” Chris said satisfyingly. “Wait, no!” said Michael, “Daniel’s right. We can’t be sure of keeping ourselves together after something like this.” “What we can sure is that Cartman is putting everyone else at risk!” Chris argued. “This is different than we expected,” said Pete, “We should put this to rest as soon as possible. Because if Damien died, we-” “If Damien died, we would be out there fighting everyone in town until we get our revenge!” Trent argued. “We’re not getting any revenge, Trent.” “Listen to me, Daniel. How many more times are we gonna let them beat down on us before you accept that sometimes you need to push yourself over the edge?!” *silence* “.....Trent,” said Pip, “I want Daniel to end this conflict. Which does not involve getting you killed or thrown in prison for the rest of your life. This was all Daniel’s idea. So it’s HE that should make the decision to turn this whole thing around.” “She’s right,” said Daniel, “This is my fault. And I’m gonna make things right to end this beef once and for all. But if any of you want to hunt them down, you be my guest. Because I’m taking responsibility and making it up by getting redemption. When I was in South Park, all I did to react against my enemies was violence. That was then and this is now. I changed after I got expelled. Now, I found a new way to steam off; through the mic. But that won’t cut it. I need to think of something outside of that now without any violence. Stay here if you want. I’m gonna go back home and think of a plan. Hopefully you guys understand.” Daniel leaves the room while the whole team looks at each other upsettingly.

Daniel left the hospital and went back home quickly. He felt pretty disappointed to end the beef after Damien got shot. He slowly walked up to his stairs, laid down on his bed, and then he called Tweek. “....Hello?” Tweek answered. “Hey, Tweek.” “*whispering* Oh, hi, Daniel.” “Craig’s close by?” “Not only him, the whole gang.” “How are you holding up?” “I’m fine. I had to comfort Craig. Because after that massive fight, he did nothing but talk shit about you guys.” “That’s fine.” “I heard a gunshot. Are you guys hurt?” “Damien is. Shot to the chest.” “Damn. No wonder Cartman put out that diss.” “Listen, I’m gonna try and squash this. I had an argument with my team on what we’re gonna do after he got shot.” “Aw man. I understand where they’re coming from. But how are you gonna end the beef exactly?” “With a peace treaty.” “Okay.” “My team thinks it’s a surrender, but I don't wanna think that.” “Even though that’s exactly what it sounds like. Sorry.” “It’s okay. I had to come up with an excuse for that.” “Well…. I hope you got a good plan.” “*looks at mic* I do. Look, just keep yourself low.” “That’s what I’m doing. Coming, Craig! I gotta go.” “Right. See ya later.” “Oh, wait, one more thing. This was your idea, right?” “.....Yeah. It is. Can I still make up for it?” “You sure can. Just forgive yourself for what you’ve done.” “Got it. Bye.” “Bye.” After Daniel hung up, there was something that he wanted to get off his chest. So he hopped on the mic and made a record. Hours later when it was dark out, the gang came back home except Pip who stayed with Damien. Instead of talking to Daniel, they just let him be and go to bed. Daniel was still sitting in his chair thinking. As everyone was asleep, Daniel turned off his lights while the only light was his desk lamp and did another record. Throughout that night, he posted something emotional on Facebook with two records by saying; “ _After seeing one of my best friends in the hospital, I don’t want anything else to turn over. I want to squash the beef with Cartman and Stan to avoid all of this violence and madness and possibly start over. I was too angry back then, but not anymore. I moved on with my past after my expulsion._ _Thank you for everyone who supported me throughout the whole beef, but when the lowest thing hits you, you just want the pain to go away. I hope you understand._ ” The two records that he put out on a post; one of them was called “Get Retarded” and on this track, he called out anyone that was beefing with him and his friends and wanted to end the noise completely. “ _All I really want is you people to stop biting, all I really want is you people to start writing. All I really want is for you to be original or start spitting some lyrical shit that I can listen to. When I bomb shit, I get retarded, probably more than you bargained. I’m talkin’ about throwing a party shit. Stop shit, blow up a mic shit, I might get, beat the fuck up in broad daylight with a nightstick._ ” The other track was called “How Many MC’s”. On this track, it was an emotional and brief overview of the whole beef and how he wanted to end it all with respect. “ _Every mixtape before this, I made it for you. Nowadays the truth is I got nothing to prove. But I heard him call my name a couple times in a couple of his rhymes and I thought about it a couple of times. Is he looking for a response or is he being a jerk? Or am I just too involved in my work? I thought to myself, ‘Why did he put my name in his verse’? When he said I wasn’t ill, he just made things worse. That was then how much Stan was worth. The only person on Earth that can reverse my curse._ ” 

As soon as Cartman and the whole gang saw the post and listened to both tracks, they looked at each other for answers of what Daniel meant. “What do you think? Craig asked Cartman. “Is he trying to diss us or…. I don’t know what he’s doing,” Cartman asked. “It can’t be a diss because he’s not fully addressing us.” “I think he wants to squash the beef,” said Stan. “Is that so?” “Yes.” “So he’s surrendering??” Principal PC asked while surprised. “If you want to call it that, sure. He just wants to end this whole thing.” “Probably because he did it out of fear after Damien got shot,” said Tweek. “Right. And you know what? I think we should too.” “Why?” Cartman asked. “It’s because of what happened yesterday. When I heard that gunshot, that was reality knocking at my door. You don’t want a kid’s death in your hands, don’t you?” “....No.” “So let’s accept it. I heard in one of his bars saying that he wants to throw a party. We like parties, right?” “Yeah,” they all said. “Let’s throw one! Tonight at school! Let’s celebrate the end. What do you all say?” “Stan’s got a great point,” said Tweek, “I don’t wanna see anyone die over this. Let’s do it. *smiles*” “I wish I could go a little longer than this, but…. What the hell? Let’s squash it,” Craig agreed. “*hugs Craig* Thank you.” “PC?” said Stan. “.....As much as I hate Daniel, we can’t go this far. Thanks for telling all of us that, Stan. So, yeah! I’m in.” “Cartman?” “*exhales deeply through nose*.....There’s just…. One more thing that occurs to me.” “What?” “What about Kyle?” “What about him?” “Does he want to end the beef too?” “If it means ending it with Daniel, you gotta end it with Kyle too. It’s the end of ALL beefs.” “He didn’t say anything after the incident. So, I’m a little skeptical about it. If Kyle wants to end the beef, I wanna see or hear it rather.” “Excuse me, Eric,” Tweek interrupted, “Just saw a reply to Daniel’s post from Kyle saying; “ _ Me too. I don’t wanna grow up fighting my friends for who’s better at rapping. This is more than just rap. It’s everyone’s personal feelings. I want Cartman to see how much we’ve been through and what this all means to us. Not just us, but both of the towns. It’s like Hatfields and McCoys all over again. _ ” “Well…. That answers that question.” “So, what do you say?” Stan asked again. “....I know that someday me and Kyle are gonna fight again. But not like this. We’re all friends here. You, Stan. Me, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Token, all of us. You wanna know my answer? I say let’s throw a party and end this shit!” *everyone cheers* “I’ll get the school ready,” Principal PC said as he rushed out of the room. “I’ll respond to Daniel,” said Stan. “Go do that,” said Cartman, “Cause I need to try my new suit. I’ve been waiting for ages! *leaves room*” “Craig, can you go and get me some coffee please?” Tweek asked. “This is the third one today.” “You know how I am.” “Right. I’ll get some. *leaves room*” “*looks at Stan* I guess we did it. Catastrophe has been avoided.” “*texts* You’re right. And send. *looks at Tweek* You know, I’m glad that Daniel is ending this beef once and for all.” “I’m sure too. He was very nervous and sounded exhausted about it.” “How do you know?” “Uh….” “You’ve been messaging him while we’re beefing, huh?” “Please don’t punch me.” “I’m not. It’s cool. It’s over anyways.” “But keep this as a secret if this happens again though.” “I will and I probably won’t rap anymore after this. This ain’t who I am. This ain’t who WE are.” “Right. Just in case.” “Yeah.” “Here, Tweek,” said Craig as he gave him coffee, “Now, this is decaf just so you wouldn’t go hyper at the party.” “Heh. Thanks.” “What are you gonna wear to the party, Craig?” Stan asked. “Probably something different that we’re wearing now and no hats too.” “*chuckles* Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” “I wanna see you in a suit, Tweek.” “Uh, no. I don’t do suits.” “I’ll help you into one.” “No. No. I don’t wanna. Buttoned Polos are my thing.” “Try something different for once in your life.” “You always say that.” “I’ll leave you two alone,” said Stan as he left the room while looking at his phone. He saw Daniel’s reply to his post about accepting to squash the beef and hosting a party in the South Park School and said, “ _ That’s fantastic! I’ll get everyone to come. See you all tonight! _ ” 

On that same night, the party in South Park was underway. People from South and North Park came to give thanks, have a good time, and forget about all the bad memories that they’ve had with each other. There were a lot of people inside the basketball court which is where most people are. Stan was watching the entrances to see if they’re coming. Cartman is enjoying himself with his girlfriend. Tweek and Craig are having a conversation with Kyle, Clyde, Token, and Kenny. Every major person from South Park or affiliated with Cartman and his gang were there. Ten minutes later, Stan can see Daniel along his gang and he was smiling as soon as he stepped inside. Stan then went over to Cartman and said, “Yo, dude. They’re here.” “Really?” “Yeah, look! *points*” “*looks to where Stan’s pointing* Oh, shit. Here we go. *looks at Tina* I’ll be back.” “Okay,” she said as Cartman and Stan walked over to where Daniel is. When Daniel sees Cartman and Stan coming toward them, they look quite happy. Daniel’s friends were happy too, but Trent and Chris were faking it. “Stan! Eric!” Daniel called out radiantly. “Hey, Daniel!” Stan greeted. “Sup, Daniel?” Cartman greeted back. “Nice party you got,” said Daniel after he daps Stan, “*daps Cartman* Where are the rest?” “Uh, somewhere. You can’t miss ‘em,” said Stan. “*looks at the gang* Go and have fun! *gang disbands* *looks at Stan and Cartman* So what are the plans for the party?” “I’m glad you asked us that,” said Cartman, “Sometime tonight, all of our friends, mine and yours, we all point out all the things we did and we have a big toast to end all things.” “That sounds great.” “Wanna try out some of the food?” Stan asked. “Hell yeah! Let’s see what y’all got!” As Daniel went with Stan and Cartman, Chris was leering at Stan and Cartman by the drinking area as they were passing by. “I wanna bash they face in,” said Chris. “Me too,” Trent agreed, “But it’s too late now. We gotta deal with it. We may not like it, but it’ll be over before you know it.” “Right. Maybe we can do something.” “And risk getting kicked out? Hell no.” “Nah, not a prank. A conversation.” “What kind of conversation?” “Saying that we’re ready if they wanna come back at us again.” “Nah. That’s still disrespectful. As much as I wanna agree with you, but I can’t wait to put all of this behind us. As I remembered; hate is stronger than duty. This is different from that. This is for Damien, who can’t join us.” “Also Pip too.” “Yeah. Those lovebirds are better off over there than here.” “Got that right.” 

Meanwhile, Daniel meets up with the rest of Stan’s and Cartman’s friends. “Daniel!” Kyle shouted. “Kyle! What’s up, brother?” “*hugs Daniel* Oh, It’s going well. I’m glad Cartman came to his senses.” “No shit. But hey, they set this up so give ‘em credit.” “Nah, you the one who came up with the idea.” “Yeah…. “ “Pip’s not here?” “Still with Damien.” “It’s good for her. Sucks that they can’t be here.” “Yeah, but we’re gonna acknowledge that soon.” As everyone got the chance to communicate with each other and have a good time, it was time for the big toast. Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and Daniel all stood on a table while all people from both gangs and other people watched with drinks in their hands. 

“Everyone!” Cartman shouted while holding up his glass, “Listen! I just wanna say what an awesome party this is! We’ve been able to do something that would have never been done before if it gets worse. I wanna make a toast to Daniel, to his crew, and to everyone to finally squash this beef to move forward within our lives.” “He’s right!” Stan agreed as he was holding up his glass, “From now on, I’m removing myself from all of this! No more battles, no more altercations, none of that. *looks at Daniel* Daniel, your tracks made me realize of the bigger picture that we’re all facing and I’m glad that we’re here tonight to put that to rest. I’m sorry for everything we’ve done together, how much hell I put into your life, and I would like to take this opportunity to bury the hatchet. *everyone claps*” “Me too,” said Kyle, “Stan. I would never consider you as a friend. I consider you as my BEST friend. Including you, Daniel. I’ve seen your battles and your arguments from one another. It made me think of what I can do in order for all of this to be gone. And this is exactly what this is. Also, I am squashing my beef with Cartman. We may never see eye to eye, we might not have the same ideas, and we may fight again in the future. But this beef we have has gotten Daniel and Stan entangled within ours as well. For all of our sakes, this party and this truce, this will be our time to avoid anything dangerous if it continues to be like this. *everyone claps and Cartman nods*” “.....Oh man,” said Daniel, “*sigh*.....I gotta admit that it was a little fun. *everyone laughs* Apart from it all, everyone has their own talents of what they can do. This beef that we had just showcased our capabilities on the microphone. Throughout the many rivalries that I had; Stan, Cartman, Craig, and even the Principal himself, all of those times made me learn a thing or two. Every time I learn a lesson, I take that part of darkness and just put it out on a song for the people’s answers after questioning me about my thoughts. I have such amazing friends, an amazing girl, and an amazing recovery ever since I’ve been expelled from this school. Not only I will make a toast to ending the beef, but making a toast to Damien, who was shot from our beef. That alone was the reality check of what could happen if this continued any further. Let’s take this moment and honor him to get back on his feet from the hospital. And to all of the people involved, let’s put this behind us and get back to normal. Cheers, everybody!” Everyone applauded, lifted up their drinks, and took a sip. 

Lots of people were glad that it was over, but for some people didn’t like how this was gonna end. As Daniel and his friends went back home, Kyle went to the bathroom before he headed home. When he sat down in the stalls, a couple of kids with water guns suddenly sprayed Kyle from below and above. Another one was recording the whole thing and it was none other than Cartman. When the kids used up all their water, Kyle didn’t see Cartman at all and he got out of there quickly with video in hand. Kyle got very furious and confused at the same time. When he got back home, his parents questioned him of how he got soaked, but it was probably some punk kids pulling a prank. 

Everyone went to sleep and when the next day came, everyone in Daniel’s house was acting like everything is back to normal. In the late morning, Danielle and Pip came back to the house and they were really happy about what happened last night. “Pip! Danielle!” Daniel greeted them while everyone else did as well. “Hi, Daniel! Hello, everyone!” Pip and Danielle greeted back. “How’s Damien?” Trent asked Pip while Daniel and Danielle kissed. “He’s doing fine. Still unconscious, but no problems.” “That’s good.” “*looks at Daniel* I heard about the party, Daniel. How did it go?” “It went exactly as I expected it to be. We shook hands, made a big toast, and squashed the beef. *Trent and Chris rolls their eyes*” “That’s great!” said Danielle, “Which probably means we can get back to our lives. Also, I saw your speech. Someone posted a video about you with Cartman, Stan, and Kyle together, it was amazing. *kiss*” “Thank you, lovely.” “So…. What happens now?” Michael asked. “Now…. I’d say we just go back to what we do and perhaps throw a party for ourselves, but not until everyone is here.” “You’re right,” said Pete. “Is everyone hungry?” Pip asked. “Nah, we already ate,” said Chris. “Aw, you need something better than just cereal! Come on! Let’s make something scrumptious!” “Alright, Pip. We ain’t forcing you,” said Daniel, “Go ahead.” “Thank you. Oh, and uh, I’m sorry for slapping you. *hugs Daniel*” “It’s okay. It’s a dumb move that I did. Danielle, did-” “I did. It was okay.” “Okay, good. Let’s make some brunch then!” “Yay! I’ll get the ingredients out, you two get the equipment ready,” said Pip as she, Danielle, and Daniel went into the kitchen. Trent and Chris had disgusted faces ever since they came back from the party. The Goths noticed about it until now and talked to both of them. “What’s wrong, Trent?” Michael asked, “You too, Chris, what’s up?” “This isn’t what we wanted to end things,” said Trent as he looked at Michael. “What do you mean?” “We mean that…. We don’t want to end the beef like that,” said Chris. “You didn’t want to end the beef like that?” “Yeah.” “What, you still wanted revenge after what they did to Damien?” “Technically, yes,” said Trent. “Guys! It’s over!” “No, it isn’t! Not to us, it isn’t!” “Look,” said Pete, “Even if I agree that we should get revenge, we still don’t know who shot him. But if we did, we would make things worse. Aren’t you guys happy that Damien’s still alive?” “Fuck yeah!” said Chris, “But, Pete, listen to what we’re saying. If that was Michael or anyone of you guys, would you feel the same way we’d be feeling right now?” “Of course,” Marilyn answered, “But at least we know how to move past things.” “What you mean by that?” “We are saying that we would feel the same way you’re feeling if it happened to one of us,” said Fikle, “But Daniel didn’t want that to happen and he wanted us to avoid that path.” “Yeah,” said Michael, “Don’t be complete idiots and be glad that everything is done.” “Good thing we don’t have to listen,” said Trent, “We could be going out there and finding him ourselves.” “Fine, get yourself killed. No skin off our backs.” “Once we do find the person, you all will understand.” “You guys are complete morons, you know that?” Pete insulted. “Shut your fucking mouth!” Chris argued. “Hey! What’s going on over there?!” Daniel yelled from the kitchen. “Nothing, Daniel! Just playing around!” Trent answered normally. “Why don’t you tell Daniel what you think? Huh?” Michael asked Trent. “See if he will understand?” “You know what, we’ll do that. Thanks a lot.” As Trent went to his room, Chris followed him as well. The Goth kids looked at each other and murmured to one another about what might happen in the future if Trent and Chris don’t get on the same page.

Sometime in the afternoon, Kyle was minding his own business until he got a call from Stan. “Hey, dude,” Kyle greeted. “Kyle.” “What’s up?” “You need to check Facebook, man.” “Why?” “Cartman posted a video about you.” “What?! Really?” “Yeah. I’m not gonna say what it’s about, but I think you might wanna see it for yourself.” “Okay. I’ll check it out now.” After Kyle hung up, he went over to Facebook on his computer. When he checks out the posts, he sees the video of what Cartman put up. “What the fuck?” said Kyle. As he played it, it was from the party last night when two kids sprayed him from their water guns while he was in the bathroom stall. After he watched the whole thing, Kyle could never be more angry after squashing the beef at the party. So he messaged Cartman regarding the video and they both ended up arguing back and forth for a long time. Soon after in the evening, Cartman then dropped a diss at Kyle, in which re-ignites the beef with him, called, ‘My FoFo’. On the track, he’s clowning with Kyle about the video and kept on insulting him. “ _ Is it me or Back Down sounds like a magic stick? In the video, Kyle was ready to take a shit. They exposed his ass, what the fuck’s wrong with this dude?! Kyle, don’t make me *rolls tongue* GRRRRAA! Oh, yeah, you got friends in your team and none of them are South Park Kings. They’re the boys in red. I’m speaking in-depth and we rather see your fatass mom instead. Follow me! _ ” 

On the next day, Stan found out about the diss that Cartman made and he doesn’t want no part of it. But then, there was something in his mind that he wanted to say about Daniel before he squashed the beef. He then releases a song called, ‘Made You Look’. On the track, he references the shooting at the Elementary School and decided to joke about it, but Stan didn’t want to sound like he was dissing Daniel, so he also acknowledges that he doesn’t want any harm and wants to keep enjoying life. “ _ *gunshot* They shootin’! Aw, made you look. You are a slave to a page in my rhyme book. Getting big money, playing while the time’s up. Where the gangsters at? Where the dimes at? _ ” Daniel heard the track hours later and he listened to it very carefully. He then called Stan on his phone with something in his mind and as soon as he picked up, Stan felt nervous a bit. “Hello?” Stan asked. “Hey, Stan,” said Daniel. “Uh, hi, Daniel. What’s-What’s up?” “Listen, I heard your track moments ago.” “Uh, okay….” “I just wanna say that…. I liked it.” “Y-You liked it?” “Yeah. What, you thought I was gonna sound you off or something?” “Kinda.” “Look, I meant when I said that I’m done beefing with you. Now, I just look at your talent. I like the beat, the energy, it’s really good, and I like it.” “Oh. Well, thank you.” “Yeah. Unlike Cartman and Kyle, they’re gonna fight forever.” “Right.” “Well, keep it up.” “Sure thing. Thanks again.” “Don’t mention it. See ya.” After Daniel hung up, Stan was actually quite happy that Daniel liked his track even though he tried his hardest not to diss him. 

Time passed until nightfall, Daniel was listening to music until Chris opened his door and said, “Hey, dude.” “What is it?” Daniel asked. “Me and Trent would like to talk to you downstairs.” “Um, alright, be right there.” Within a few minutes, Daniel joins Chris and Trent downstairs and sits with them at the table. “So…. What’s going on?” Daniel asked them. “....I don’t know how to say this. Trent?” Chris asked. “Um…. I’m glad that…. The beef is over. Or WE are.” “Okay….” said Daniel. “We just, um…. Wanted to say that…. We feel like there are still some suspicions over South Park. Meaning…. That we’re still keeping our eyes peeled for any other attacks or disses they might put out. *silence* *Daniel laughs* What? *Daniel continues laughing* The hell’s so funny?” “*stops laughing* You serious?” “Y-Yeah.” “And I thought we had this discussion before. Didn’t we?” “We did, yeah, but listen. Do you have just a sense of uncomfortability after it was done?” “Nope.” “Nothing?” “No. But I think it’s about time you two get over it. *stands up* You know I don’t even know why you’re still thinking about it. It’s done!” “What about Cartman’s diss to Kyle earlier today?” “That’s Kyle’s problem. Not mine. Like I said, I’m done beefing and I’m moving forward.” “That’s your decision but maybe not ours,” said Chris. “*gets in Chris’ face* Are you beginning to act independent on me now?” “No. I mean that, we’re still keeping on the lookout for them.” “That still disobeys my order, Chris. And you too, Trent. When I said it’s over, it’s over. I really do not feel like arguing with you two right now. So don’t push me. And Trent, when said that I still have a sense of uncomfortability or suspicion against them after the beef, I don’t. Because I’m not a person that wants to return to the past and continue to make life a living hell.” “Daniel,” said Trent, “There’s more than a possibility that they might come back at it. What would you do if they do?” “I’ll be prepared.” “Okay then! So-” “Nah, nah, nah! Let me finish! I’ll be prepared! But I’m not the same person I was when I was still over at South Park. I was a kid that wanted to pick a fight with my enemies and make sure they don’t know who they’re messing with. Now that I think about it, it sounds like I’M the bully. My new rule is that if they come to me, I’ll defend myself. That should be YOURS too. *points at Chris and Trent* Both of you better get over it cause if I EVER hear about this shit again, I swear to GOD that I will stop being so polite. Do you understand me?” “Yes,” said Chris. “Yeah,” Trent said calmly. “It’s OVER. Deal with it.” As Daniel went upstairs while annoyed, Trent and Chris looked at each other until Chris said, “What do we do?” “Just do what he says. Forget about it,” said Trent while a little frustrated. He then goes to his room which then leaves Chris by himself thinking. 

Over at South Park, Cartman and his gang were having a good time talking around a table. Him, Principal PC, Craig, Tweek, and Kenny were there. After they ate, they all began talking about the party last night and Daniel. “What do you think about the party last night?” PC asked Cartman. “Oh, it was fun. I got Kyle’s ass and I recorded it. That was the fun part about it to be honest.” “I saw that, it was funny,” said Craig. “So what happens now?” Kenny asked, “Since…. Daniel squashed the beef.” “Heh. I cannot believe that Daniel wanted to surrender,” said PC. “Yeah, he surrendered after his boy got shot,” said Cartman, “He’ll think twice if he wants to come back and fuck with us.” “I hear that,” Craig agreed. “Well…. Daniel meant it,” said Tweek, “He said that he was done with the beef and he doesn’t want anymore trouble. So I believe that he wants to enjoy life and have us enjoy it as well.” “Right,” said Cartman, “But would it be funny if we just drive around North Park while shooting at the sky and go crazy?” “I-I don’t know about that.” “Tweek. That’s the life we live in. It won’t sound bad if we do that, right?” “I mean for a few neighbors waking up, no,” said Kenny. “Hehehe. That’s what I’m talking about.” Tweek then takes out his phone and hides it under the table so they won’t know that he’s calling Daniel. As soon as Daniel picks up the phone, Tweek puts it on speaker just so Daniel can hear it while hidden. “Hello?” Daniel picked up, “Hello, Tweek?” “Could you believe how savage that would be for Daniel after he gets nightmares from the gunshots from us near his house then it will remind him about his homeboy at the hospital?” said Cartman in which Daniel clearly heard him from the other line, “We’re the baddest motherfuckers in this city. Probably BOTH cities since he’s out of commission. We rule both cities! Win-win!” As Daniel continued to listen to their conversation about talking trash to him, Damien, and the rest of his friends through Tweek’s phone, Daniel hung up and slowly put his hand down from his ear. Suddenly, he was boiling with anger as he was clenching his fist and squeezed his phone. He then texted Tweek saying, “Thank you.” When Tweek looked at the text with a couple of glances, he smiled a bit, but then brushed it off by agreeing to what Cartman and his team were talking about next to keep his cover. Daniel then lays on his bed thinking of what he intends to do.

In the morning, he made his decision after he woke up. He stared out the window for a little while after he got out of bed and went downstairs. “Morning, Daniel,” Pip greeted. “Morning. It’s okay, Pip. I’ll make my own.” “Alright.” “What’s going on, Daniel?” Michael greeted. “Morning, guys. *gets himself cereal*” “Morning, everyone,” said Trent while Chris followed him, “What’s cookin’?” “You like omelets?” Pip asked. “Oh hell yeah!” said Chris. “I’ll have some too,” said Trent. “What’s going on, Daniel? You looked like something’s bothering you,” said Pete. “Yes, there is,” he said as he sat down with a bowl of cereal. “What is it?” “*sigh* Tweek called me last night.” “He did?” said Chris. “Yeah. He called me last night and he put me on speaker. On the other line, I heard Cartman and his friends talking shit about me, Damien, and you guys.” Everyone in the room looked at Daniel with full attention. “What?” said Pip as he turned around. “What did they say exactly?” Trent asked. “They said that they would rule both cities after I surrendered or go around North Park blasting shots in the air just for fun. Saying it would get us nightmares about that day with Damien, you know? *silence* Now…. I’m in this position that I want to call them out and spark up the beef again, but I don’t know what to do. Because that’s not my decision to make. I’m gonna ask you guys what we should do about it. *Chris and Trent suddenly raise their hands* Trent, Chris, I know what your answer is, but I wanna hear what everyone else thinks. *Chris and Trent put their hands down* What do the rest of you think? Goths?” The Goths thought about it for a moment until Michael crossed his arms and said, “I really do not want to have any drama with those guys anymore but…. If they said this behind our backs, then I’d say we go get ‘em.” “But wait,” said Pip, “How can we be sure if they said all those things?” Daniel then picks up his phone and dialed Tweek. He puts the phone in the center of the table on speaker so everyone can hear him. “Hello?” Tweek answered. “Hey, Tweek.” “Hey! What’s up?” “Are you alone?” “Yeah, I’m in my room in my house, why?” “Because I got you on speaker so the rest of the gang can hear you.” “Okay.” “I told them about last night when you called me. They just want to confirm if they really did say all those things about us.” “Yeah, they did. *everyone looks at each other surprised* I got a question.” “What?” “What are you going to do about it?” “That’s what I want my team to answer, not me.” “Oh. Yeah, they said a ton of shit last night, it was unbelievable.” “Thanks a lot, Tweek. You’re a great guy.” “You too. Take care of yourself and the rest of the gang too.” “Yep, see ya, Tweek.” “Later.” “*hangs up and looks at Pip* Now. Does that answer your question?” “....Yes. Um…. God, this is the last thing I wanted to hear after making up peace.” “It’s Cartman, who do you expect?” “....If they joke about Damien’s condition, then sure. I’m in.” “We’re in too,” said Michael, “Cause we ain’t gonna let that slide, right guys? Especially our closest friends.” “Yeah,” said Pete. “I agree,” said Marilyn. “Me too!” said Fikle. “So, Daniel…. Does that mean-” said Trent until Daniel cuts him off and said, “Yes, we’re gonna go get ‘em.” Chris and Trent dapped in excitement until Daniel interrupts them. “No violence either, okay? All of our anger will come from the mic.” “Got it,” Chris agreed. “You betcha,” Trent agreed as well. “We’re gonna bomb first. That’s our title for our track.” “I like it,” said Trent. “After I’m done with my breakfast, I’ll get it started. I’mma need Trent, Pete, and Michael on it.” “Not me?” Chris asked. “You get yours soon. Right now, I’mma do them first.” “Okay.” “Now, I must say this, Daniel,” said Pip, “I fear that this part of our…. Conflict will be even worse than the last one.” “As long as we put our problems on the mic and not put our hands on them, we’ll be fine. Also, I will make sure that you, Damien, and everyone here is safe. I promise.” “*smiles* Okay. I’ll let you keep that promise.” “Thank you.” 

Daniel has officially reignited the beef with Cartman and his gang after he, Trent, Michael, and Pete sent out their first track together after the peace party called ‘Bomb First’. On the track, they’re going at Cartman, Craig, Principal PC, and anyone in South Park that wants beef. “ _ Bye, bye, bye! Let’s get high and ride! Oh, how are we gonna do this? These bitches aren’t gonna cry. I’m a South Park killa! PC die too! Look out for the Goth kids, dude, when they find you. Weak motherfuckers don’t deserve to breathe, how many of my friends are gonna die for me?! Yay yay! _ ” After the track came out, Cartman wasn’t surprised nor his gang. At this point, all of South Park is all in to go after Daniel and his gang except for Kyle, who is against Cartman and anyone with him, Tweek, who’s with Cartman but secretly, he’s with Daniel, and Stan, who doesn’t want any part of it at all. On the weekends, Cartman has got more of his friends to join in the battle and they’re going on the attack. Token has released his track called ‘Fuck North Park’ in which he’s going after not only Daniel and his gang, but also after his girlfriend, Danielle, and the entire town of North Park. “ _ Aw, shit! Motherfuckers step into the ring, yeah! Cause Token is here! Let’s get right down to the nitty gritty, and talk about a bullshit city! Talk about the bitches from North Park, they were born with a scar and truly they blow hard! _ ” Craig made his response with Clyde called ‘Calling Out Names’. On the track, he goes right after Daniel, his gang, and his girlfriend, Danielle. “ _ Motherfuck D. Motherfuck M. I’mma put X’s across your eyes after you’re dead. Extraordinary. I’mma snatch your bitch. When I’m done with her, I put her aside with all the bitches that got ripped. _ ” After these two tracks came out, North Park citizens were upset when they all heard it and they all sided with Daniel and his gang to go after Cartman and anyone that joins his gang. At this point, the beef between Cartman and Daniel now became North Park versus South Park.

In the beginning of the new week, Daniel and his friends have received word from Pip that Damien is back on his feet and is coming home. The gang is waiting for Damien and Pip to arrive at the house and when they enter inside, the gang gives them a big greeting which makes Damien smile. “Damien! Hey! Welcome back!” They all said. “Hello, everyone,” Damien said while holding Pip’s hand. “Damien, come here, my brother!” said Daniel as he gave him a big hug. “Great to see you too, Daniel. Finally, I’m back in this house with all of you. *daps Trent and Chris* *gives high fives to the Goths*” “Go and relax, do whatever you want,” said Daniel. “Want me to make you something?” Pip asked. “Sure thing, Pip. Thank you. Also, Daniel. What did I miss?” “You miss a lot but the Goths will fill you in on everything. Because I gotta go to Danielle’s.” “Why is that?” Trent asked. “Look, I would love to spend time with Damien today, but I haven’t spent any time with my girl in a long while. Also, I’m sleeping over.” “Oh, shit,” said Chris, “You’re gonna get that good-good, if you know what I mean.” “*laughs* We’ll see about that, but since I’m gonna be gone, Trent is in charge and feel free to use the mic upstairs if you got a track to put out.” “Okay,” said Trent, “Thanks, Daniel.” “Also, Damien. I’m sorry if I’m leaving like this.” “It’s okay, Daniel. You’ll come back anyways.” “Alright, I’ll be on my way! And take care of yourselves! Oh, and uh, don’t let the enemy get onto you.” “We got it, Daniel. We won’t. See ya!” said the Goths. “Have fun, Daniel!” Pip waved. “See you later, man,” said Chris. “Oh, Daniel!” said Trent as he stopped him at the doorway. “What is it?” “Are you gonna tell her about what you did with Cartman’s girl?” “I am going to tell her, yes. I’ll fill you in after I come back. It’ll be the first thing I’ll talk to her about.” “You sure about that?” “I gotta tell her soon because otherwise, I’m keeping a lie from her.” “Alright, good luck on that.” “And good luck on you taking charge of this place.” “I won’t disappoint. Have a nice time, Daniel.” “See ya.” 

As Daniel left his house to go to Danielle’s to spend some time with her and away from the beef, it’s now up to them to release tracks of how they want. On the same day, Kyle made his response to Cartman and he even went after Principal PC on his track, ‘Piggy Bank’. “ _ His girlfriend had her milkshake and it brought all the boys to the yard. Then, Cart was more than willing to tattoo the bitch on his arm. I mean like way out in South Park, people know you, cuz. First thing they said about you is that you’re a sucker for love. _ ” Later that night, Daniel and Danielle were in a room discussing the reignition of the beef. Daniel felt very worried that something might happen to Danielle if he doesn’t end the beef completely and let it continue down further in the future. “Hey. Dani. You know the attention is brewing up in the streets with South Park again, right?” He said. “Yes.” “Now, here’s my problem about it. A couple of tracks have been sent out about you and it may not get any better if I don’t end it quickly. This is getting more and more personal every day. But if I managed to end the beef, I don’t know what the effects or the results of it are.” “It’s beef, Daniel. It’s what happens between these two cities. More importantly, it always gives the results to the people that started it or in it, not to everyone else.” “I know that, but I’m more worried about you. I don’t want you to get hurt by one of them if they ever come over here.” “Heh. I think I should say that about you.” “Huh?” “I think I’M the one that should be worried about you. Not you about me. Since you’re out there making tracks against them.” “Right, right.” “Other than that, I’m worried about seeing you with another girl.” “Hey, I told you everything that happened as soon as I came here.” “I know, I’m joking. She got emotional, she started it, and you made a backup plan about it to use it against them.” “Yes. Exactly.” “Quit it with that, okay?” “What?” “Quit being so defensive. I’m glad you came clean to me. See, you’re always on edge whenever I’m around you. Feels like you’re failing me or something.” “Maybe.” “*grabs his shoulder* Yeah, you really need a massage. Your shoulder is very tense. Here, lemme give you one.” “O-Okay. *Danielle goes behind Daniel and gives him a massage* Oh, yeah. That’s the spot.” “I’m not mad at you. If you did things to protect me, I can see that. If there are people talking about me very badly, I let you handle it. Cause that’s the man I know.” “Mhm.” “I love you, always and no matter what.” “You’re the best.” “I know.” When Danielle turns his head and kisses him, Daniel turns to her and begins to kiss her more. “Hey, uh, why don’t we ruffle up these blankets?” said Daniel with a smile. “*giggles* Are you sure that we’re ready?” “I don’t wanna wait till I’m a young adult or a late adolescent.” “Haha! Me neither. Have you learned about this in Health class?” “Um, yes.” “Hahaha! I’m just teasing you. Let’s take things slow.” “Alright.” Both of them took their shirts off and they continued to make out on the bed. The Goth kids made their own separate track that same night called ‘North Park’. On the track, they’re all going after Token in response to ‘Fuck North Park’ and went ahead dissing all of South Park. “ _ Killing people in the place to be, Michael says ATTACK! You got dropped on your head as a baby cause the rhymes you wrote was WACK! _ ” 

On the next day in South Park, Cartman calls Stan in the morning and Stan wasn’t excited to see him call. “Hello?” said Stan. “Hey, Stan,” said Cartman. “Who is this?” “You know who this is.” “What do you want?” “Look, I know you said that you’re done rapping, but….” “But what?” “I…. don’t wanna force you or anything. But I was hoping you could help me.” “With what? A track?” “Yeah?” “What kind of track?” “A dark and evil one.” “You’re going after Daniel on it, right?” “And Kyle.” “Nah, I’m not going to be a part of your team, Cartman. Forget it.” “No! NO! You’re not gonna be on my team. I just want you to be on the track. That’s all.” “I’m not beefing with anyone anymore.” “And you won’t! Look, I might be sending shots, but you can talk about anything you want on your verse. I’m just saying that it might be cool if you were on it.” “I’m not going to- Wait. You said anything, right?” “Yeah!” “You promise?” “I cross my heart and hope to die.” “*mouthed* Yeah, I hope you do. *normal voice* Alright. Send the track over to me when you’re done.” “Alright, thanks, man!” “Sure.” After Cartman did his verse along with Token, Stan’s verse was the first one that Cartman left for him. But when Stan did his verse, in the beginning it sounded like he’s going after Daniel, but he’s just playing the concept of the song title. Cartman heard his whole verse and he was a little upset about it not because of him going after Daniel, but him going after Cartman himself. He didn’t want to ruffle Stan’s feathers so he didn’t bother to call him to make any adjustments to his verse and put it out anyways. In the end of Stan’s verse in the track with him, Cartman, and Token, called ‘Go To Sleep’, he sends a warning shot at Cartman. “ _There ain’t gonna be any reason speaking with me. You speak on my seed then me no speak Inglés. So we're gonna beef and keep on beefin’ unless. You’re gonna agree to meet me in the flesh. Me do this by my lonely, I don’t need fifteen of my homies. When I’mma see you, I’m seeing you. Me and you only._ _I rid of you, ALL of you! Cartman, you get it too!_ ” 

Unfortunately, Cartman has recruited more people to join his crusade against Daniel throughout the week. Scott Malkinson, DogPoo, and Timmy all released a track called ‘No Rest For The Wicked’. On the track, they’re all going after Trent and him only, as if they want to take down one of Daniel’s friends separately. “ _ So many fools swingin’ around my sack. Let’s talk about the one who doesn’t have his back! Down in the Northside, so lemme kick it. To the motherfucker who calls himself ‘wicked’ _ .” Not only Cartman got more people to fight, Kyle did the same thing too to go after Cartman. He, Jimmy Valmer, and Chris Donnelly made a track together called ‘I Smell Pussy’. On the track, they’re all going after Cartman, Token, Craig, and Kenny, by poking fun at them about not being real men. “ _ You smell that? What’s that? I smell pussy. Is that you, Eric? I smell pussy. Is that you, Craigy? I smell pussy. Is that you, Black? I smell pussy. Is that you, Kenny? You guys are pussy. _ ” 

On that same night, Daniel comes home from Danielle’s and he’s got a lot in his mind that he wants to share with everyone. The goths and Damien were playing cards on the dining table, Pip was watching Damien playing, and Trent was watching TV with Chris. “Hello, gang!” He said. “Hey, Daniel! Hey! What’s going on?” The gang said. “How’s your little sleepover?” Trent asked. “It was excellent.” “Did you tell her about the time with Cartman’s girlfriend?” Pete asked. “I did actually.” “Oh, no,” said Pip, “What did she say?” “It took her a little bit of convincing. But I spoke to her from the bottom of my heart and told her that it became a part of one of my backup plans.” “So she was okay with it?” said Michael. “Yep, she was.” “Wow,” said Chris while surprised, “That’s a woman you can’t break up.” “Damn right. Also…. We did something very sensual.” “Ooh, what’s that?” Trent asked. “Trent, don’t get your hopes up.” “Did you have a…. A sucky-sucky?” Chris asked. “*almost everyone laughed* No, better than that.” “You had sex with her, didn’t you?” said Trent. “*puts hands on his hips* I sure did.” Some people in the gang were utterly shocked while some of them cheered about it. “What?” Pip asked concerningly. “Isn’t that illegal?” Damien asked. “It equals killing people, right Damien?” “Well…. You’re not wrong.” “That’s awesome, Daniel!” said Chris. “Yeah, you’re a man now!” said Trent, “NOT that I’m saying you are now, but…. You know what I mean.” “I know,” said Daniel, “So…. did you guys do any tracks while I was gone?” “Eh…. Not really, sorry,” said Pete. “We had other stuff to do too,” said Marilyn. “But did THEY send you anything?” Daniel asked. “Uh, one. It was new kids to his gang too,” said Michael. “But Kyle sent one after them,” said Fikle. “Yeah, he did,” said Pete. “Also, Stan was on one of their tracks,” said Michael, “But you should really listen to it, it sounds like he’s going after Cartman on the song.” “Oh, is that right?” “Yeah.” “Alright, well, I’m gonna go and put my stuff away,” said Daniel, “And while I do that, I’m gonna go straight back at them after what they said about Danielle.” “You damn well better,” said Trent. “Alright, have a good night, everyone. Especially you, Damien.” “Right. Thank you,” Damien smiled. “Night, Daniel! Goodnight! Later!” The rest of the gang said. “I can’t wait for Daniel to send something back to those fuckers,” said Chris. “Me too,” said Pete, “Daniel’s our leader and we’re glad that he can spit like no other from both cities.” “I just hope that nobody gets hurt, that’s all,” said Pip. “Remember, Pip,” said Damien, “Just like what you told me of what he told you; he promises to keep us safe.” “*nods* Of course. *smiles* It’s your turn to deal.” “Right. Let me take my time because I hate dealing.”

From everyday and night until spring break, Daniel has been on the microphone like crazy and made lots of tracks for Cartman and his gang. Thanks to Tweek and his role as being a double agent, he has been keeping him up to date from the information and the previews of the tracks that his enemies had been making. When spring break came, it became open season from both sides to release tracks back and forth nonstop. The first tracks that was released during spring break was all Daniel in which he released four of them. The first one was called, “100 Bars”, and on the track, he sends subliminal shots at Stan, Principal PC, and Cartman. “ _ Nine out of ten people are frauds. You know who you are, always talking about your bitches and cars. Your jewelry and girls. It’s like we’re in two different worlds, you motherfuckers really get on my nerves. You fraudulent, fragile as a feather is, with an effortless blow, I crack your whole skeleton. You think you’re better than Monroe, where’s the evidence? You got below average intelligence and poor penmanship. You need to shut the fuck up cause your breath stinks. Take fifty cents and purchase a pack of peppermints. Battling me, you never win. You thought you’re the only man that can sneak a weapon in? Guess again. _ ” 

The second track was called, “Phuk U”. On this track, he seems to be taking shots at whoever was calling out Danielle, she was on the chorus while Daniel was in on the attack. “ _ Nobody can flow with Roe, rock a show with Roe, go toe to toe with Roe, none of y’all can even oppose. We livin’ in the Ice Age and it’s so cold. 100,000 dollar price range, people are frozen and outta control. I freestyle the whole set. Kickin’ a hundred bars, dude, fuck who’s on next! Your superstar status don’t mean shit to me. Lyrically, sucker MCs still get frequency. Try to diss me now? How you sound? Yo, whoever signed you, must be running a circus cause you a clown. You’re a rapper with a drug habit, hiding the truth. Camouflaging your needle tracks with some colorful tattoos. You were never equipped to flow, never equipped to spit with Roe, I’m swift as a ghost, lemme point out all of the boasts. You’re magnificent, I’m mic-nificent. And it’s alright, if you don’t trust me cause I don’t trust you. As a matter of fact, I probably bust you motherfucker, fuck you! _ ” 

The third track was called, “Watch Who U Beef With,” and on this track, he’s warning his enemies of what he might do to them if they’re not careful with their words. “ _ You better watch who you beef with. You might be walking down the street then. Suddenly, you hear tires screechin’. People coming out with heat and. Throw you in the back seat and leave your lady standing there screamin’. The whole weekend, you get blindfolded and beaten. Nose bleedin’, gasping for air and wheezin’. You got kidnapped and you don’t even know the reason. We even called your fam for ransom, they said, ‘Keep him’. Watch who you beef with. _ ”

The fourth and last track was called, “Lost At Sea”, and on this track, he again makes threats to his enemies, but more of how he handles them physically. “ _ Rhymes by the thousands, rhymes for hours. I can kick a rhyme longer than your whole album. The kickboxer, beatin’ the shit out of people proper. I beat ‘em till they holler, beat ‘em till the cops come. Beatin’ people till they have a seizure, beat ‘em till they start screamin’. Like fax machines when they start receivin’. Beat ‘em till my hands start bleedin’. Beat ‘em till their lungs stop breathin’ and their hearts stop beatin’. _ ” After Daniel released all four of those tracks, Cartman’s gang went onto the mic and made responses immediately without wasting any time. Kenny made his own track called, “Rap Devil,” and on the track, he’s going after Daniel, Danielle, Chris and Trent. “ _ Somebody grabs his clippers, his fucking hair is weird. Tough talk from a rapper who’s underage of drinking beer. I think my man’s gone crazy. Yeah, Dani, you right. Your boyfriend’s getting cooped up yelling at the mic. _ ” 

Clyde made his response to Daniel with a track on his own called, “Pull Your Skirt Up”. “ _Lemme start from the beginning. You ain’t reppin’ the streets. You’re from the outskirts of North Park. Where the bitches meet. I’mma pull your skirt up. Expose your true sex. And antagonize your gang. Till we get our respect. You ask your friends how to handle this. Five shades darker, motherfucker, you’d be what Token is. You were unimpressed hype. Before you ever met your bride. We birth your little career now you owe your life to the Southside. The number one girl’s favorite rapper. The Monroe maggot ripper._ ”

Chris made his own solo track and he decided to go after Kenny on behalf of Daniel in his diss to him called, “Round 1”, which means he wants to face him separately from everything else. “ _ The dope game, hard. The rap game, easy. This is round 1; Christopher versus Kenny. He’s a perfect example of what a crab is. Choppa hit you, make you scream out your ad libs. Yeah!.....Let’s get it! Chris’ voice on it, then the neighborhood’s gonna feel it. That new ride of his, he leasing it. In the video wearing Butter’s shit. 3 cents of an album is what Kenny gets. Put a dress on, man, you’re Butter’s bitch. You a thug imposter, you deserve an Oscar. Songs ain’t hot, Cartman’s gonna drop ya. _ ” 

Kenny made a track on the same day, in response to Chris’ Round 1, with a track called, “Stay Strapped”. “ _ You homeless bitch, my songs can sell 10.5 a piece. So when you take ‘em out of the wrap, they’re as white as your teeth. Keep my choppas on deck, stay ready for beef. Lil dude scared shitless, he can’t even sleep. And you already know what the guns will do, we had one of your pussies scared standing next to you. People talking all tough, steady hiding and shit. Even his own baby mama know, Christopher the Mole’s a bitch. _ ”

On the next day, Trent and Chris made a track together called, “King Of The Park,” and on the track, Trent was responding to Timmy, Scott, and DogPoo on their track, “No Rest For The Wicked”, and Chris was responding to Kenny again. “ _ Every few years they think they can deal with the sharks. Now I gotta fuck up some retards! I got a voice that you should fear! I drink a beer, bust a rap, and end your fucking career. You fucking cowards! Scott, you can’t rap from the guts. And Timmy sounded like he got baby nuts! Your mother was broken as a dog, Poo. She probably got shits for brains too! _ ” 

While everyone was battling left and right throughout the whole spring break, Stan was in the midst of the battle observing. Throughout the whole week, all he did was watch, but then he decided to make one track called, “The Message”. On the track, he’s taking shots at everyone and by everyone, he meant that he’s looking at a bigger picture. More specifically in his mind; who’s the king of both parks? There were a couple of subliminal shots going after both Daniel and Cartman and he doesn’t take any sides, but perhaps he’s going rogue. “ _ Yo lemme let you guys know one thing; There’s one life, one love, so there only can be one king. The highlights of livin’, Vegas style roll in linen. Antera spinning on Milleniums, twenty G bets, I’m winnin’ them. Threats I’m sending them, Vexed by SP sets the minimum. Ill sex adrenaline. _ ” 

On the last day of spring break, Craig got the last track of the week in with him, Clyde, Wendy, and even Tweek with a track called, “Is That Your Chick?” On the track, Wendy was on the chorus while making fun of Danielle, but as for Craig, Clyde, and Tweek, they all went after Daniel. In Craig's verse, he questioned Daniel’s relationship with Danielle. “ _ Don’t get mad at me. I don’t love ‘em, I fuck ‘em. I don’t chase ‘em, I duck ‘em. I replace ‘em with another one. You had to see she keep calling me big, my name is Craigy, she was all on my dick. Gradually, I’m taking your bitch, coming over your shit, got my feet up on your sofas, man. She keep begging me to hit it raw so she can have my kids and say it was yours. How foul is she? And you wifed her. Shit, I put the rubber on tighter. _ ” 

When Stan found out on the next day that Wendy did a track with Cartman, she had a rivalry with Daniel a few times a few years back and she didn’t get the chance to beat him. That’s why she was asked to be featured on the track. Stan wasn’t very pleased about it and he was so confused about why she would align herself with Cartman. So then he made a track called, “Come Get Me”, and sent warning shots to anybody that was using her without his permission because after all, Wendy is Stan’s girlfriend. “ _ Heard my girl talk about you, you made her get the cold eye? Girls dig you, imagine what she feel for me. You make hot songs, but you had to steal her from me. You too feminine to kill again, beef must’ve gotten you soft. You talk but you're scared to go back up North. Keep your face twisted, but you really don’t want nothing. Talk a bunch of shit, motherfucker and stop fronting. You don’t wanna flip again and sell drugs again. Be on the run again and catch you at the Inn. Shoot up your door, bust in on you and your whore. Put y’all in bags and clean the blood off the floor. _ ” Over at North Park, Tweek called Daniel the following morning just to clear the air on the track he was in. “Hello?” said Daniel. “Hey, dude. It’s Tweek.” “Hey, Tweek.” “Did you hear that track that I was in?” “Yeah.” “Yeah, I was just saying that I’m sorry if I offended you. They forced me to get on the track.” “I kinda figured cause it sounded like you didn’t want to be on it.” “Also, I’m taking some space from Craig right now ever since he’s been talking about your girl and doing things to girls.” “Alright. Well, it’s important that you had to keep your cover so I understand that. You’re good, man. Thanks for calling.” “Yeah, dude. Also, your tracks were awesome by the way.” “Thanks. Take care of yourself, okay?” “I got it, dude.” “Alright, see ya.” “See ya.” 

Later on in the day, Daniel got a call from a producer out of town and he asked him if he could be featured on the song with four other artists. Daniel accepted and he went to tell the whole team. “Hey, guys! Check it out!” said Daniel. “What’s up?” Trent asked. “I just got a call from a producer and he wants me to be on a song with a few other artists for a collaboration.” “Really?” said Chris, “That’s awesome!” “What did you say?” Michael asked. “I accepted. So I might be gone for a while, but hey, it’s what artists do,” Daniel said happily. “Wait, wait, wait,” Trent interrupted. “What?” “You sure you don’t want us to come with you?” “Trent. I got this.” “Nah, seriously. I think this is a setup. Because we never had a producer call you and invite you to a song.” “Now that you mentioned it,” said Pete, “I agree. Besides, how did he get your number, first off?” “He said it was from my records, courtesy of Danielle.” “Oh. Okay, uh….” “I mean, it does make sense,” said Trent, “But still, you sure you don’t want any protection?” “I appreciate it very much, Trent, but it’s not like the boys from Southside aren’t gonna know where I’m going.” “Alright. Go on ahead.” “Sweet!” “But watch your back while you’re at it.” “I know, dude. I know.” Daniel gathered his stuff in a backpack, made one last goodbye to his team, and took a taxi to get to the address of the studio where he’s supposed to meet the producer. While he was on his way there, he was texting his verse on his phone for his notes. As soon as he arrived, he went inside the studio and found the producer. “Hey! Daniel, is it?” the producer asked. “Yes, it is.” “I’m Adam. *holds out hand*” “Nice to meet you, Adam. *shakes hand* Where are the other artists?” “They’ll be here soon. You’re just early.” “Okay.” “Anyways, you wanna get to rhyming right away? Or wait?” “Uh…. I’ll do it now.” “Alright! Go right ahead inside the booth and I’ll do the rest.” Daniel sets his backpack down and enters inside the booth. It didn’t take long for Daniel to do his verse so it turned out to be quick and easy for him. After he was done, he decided to wait for the other artists to come. “Oh, shit, that might be them,” said Adam. “They’re here?” said Daniel. “Yeah!” “Okay, cool.” But as soon as Adam opened the door, four people dressed in dark with ski masks stormed inside and went after Daniel. The producer just stood still and watched. Daniel coiled up and covered his head while he was getting kicked around and beaten up everywhere. The four masked men kept beating him up until Daniel was unconscious. 

Ten minutes later, Daniel was waking up and when he was fully awake, he couldn’t move. He looked around himself and saw that he was tied up in a chair. He then looked up and saw the four masked men staring at him while the producer was in his chair working while ignoring everything. “Who are you guys?” Daniel asked nervously, “*looks at producer* Is this a setup?! What the fuck is this?! Look, I don’t know what you guys want from me, but I’ll give it to you if you let me go.” “Well…. We might be able to do just that,” said one of the masked men, “But it’s just you that we want.” “What do you want with me?! What did I do to you all?!” “What? *looks into Daniel’s eyes* What?? What you did to us?! You’ve done plenty of damage to our reputations, you little fucking weasel. I’ve always dreamed of this and so it came true.” “Wait…. Your voice sounds familiar.” “You’re correct. Because…. *slowly unmasks*.... We have unfinished business.” The person who unmasked in front of Daniel gave him the ultimate shock of his life. Standing in front of him was his arch-nemesis; Principal PC. Daniel, with his mouth wide open, he looked at the other masked men as they were unmasking themselves. It turned out to be the gang of South Park; Kenny, Craig, and Token. “*leans forward* To think that you thought that we’re coming to get you,” said PC, “It was physically. Not lyrically. I mean…. You’re still a kid so you have a mercy rule of being stupid.” “You psychopath….” Daniel said with a stunned voice. “I have hired a producer to get in contact with you, just so we would follow our plan as always. Now, what has happened is that since you reignited the beef out of nowhere, we’re not gonna go easy on your little ass this time.” “That’s NOT what happened!” “It IS what happened! Now, I have a proposition for you. I’ll let you go, only on one condition. Tell us where your friends are. Your crew and your girlfriend. That’s it.” “....I was gonna tell you guys if it was random people that I don’t know. But since you’ve revealed your faces to me like a bunch of retards that you are, I’m not telling you a damn thing.” “*slaps Daniel* You’re willing to bet your life?!” “My life?” “Kenny! Give it to me.” Kenny then pulls out a silenced pistol out of the back of his pants and gives it to PC. “You see what I mean?” PC asked, “This looks like a gun, but it isn’t. It’s the key to your knowledge. *points gun to Daniel’s head* Where are your buddies at?” “You’d kill me if I tell you anyways. Besides, you never killed anyone before.” “There’s a first for everything.” “Especially being a minion for an egotistical little fat kid. *pistol whips Daniel* *Daniel laughs in pain* You know, I’d take brain damage over death anyday. So keep on at it.” “....Nah. You know what? I changed my mind. You already did something for us and I thank you for that.” “What are you talking about?” “We still got to finish our verses for the song so thanks for your contribution to it.” “So you tricked me into getting a corrupt producer to make me come all the way here just to be a part of your song? *laughs* You could have at least called me to be a part of it instead of putting me into this shit. What’s the point of tying me down on a chair if you just want to do a record with me?” “Because it’ll be the last verse you’ll ever spit. And once we’re done with you, your whole team of cocksuckers are gonna hear your last words on the song.” “Like if you could ever rap with me, you couldn’t outshine my lyrics.” “Oh, don’t worry about that because each and every bar we’re rapping towards you is a punch…. *holds up fist* Literally.” 

As Kenny, Token, Craig, and PC recorded all of their verses and every bar that was a diss towards Daniel was either a punch to the face or in the gut. “Okay!” said PC, “Verses are in.” “So, does that mean I can go now?” “And snitch on your team? Sure, be my guest! But…. We’re not letting you go that easily. One more thing, we gotta do…. And yes, it involves the gun. *looks into Daniel’s eyes* Cause right now…. I’m gonna make you pay.” Over at North Park, Daniel’s squad is starting to have concerns about Daniel not being back in time. Some were waiting while sitting and one of them was pacing back and forth. “Why isn’t he answering his phone?” Trent asked. “Perhaps he’s busy,” said Chris. “Bullshit. You guys know how much tension there is if you know one of your friends is out there alone while there's beef with a party that you really hate?! He might get capped or kidnapped!” “Relax, Trent, take it easy,” said Michael. “Relax my ass!” “Daniel can take care of himself, dude,” said Pete. “Do you know what I’m talking about?” “Yes and you’re not wrong.” “So how can none of you guys be stressed about this?” “What, it’s not like South Park is behind all of this,” said Chris. “But what if it is?” “How many times have you called Daniel?” Damien asked. “About six or seven.” “Yeah, that’s why. He turned his phone off.” “The line was busy- Can you guys be serious for just two minutes?! Please?!” “Trent,” said Pip, “We are serious. I’M serious.” “YOU’RE serious. But not them!” “Trent!” Chris yelled, “As much as I want to believe that he might be in trouble, but South Park isn’t going to be doing shit this time. Ever since he dropped four tracks on them plus more from us, they’ve been slowing down on this crap.” “What does that have to do with this?” “.....*looks away*....Look, mate. Daniel is a self-made man and he doesn’t always need help. That’s what I think right now. Sometimes, he gotta do shit himself, you know what I mean, Trent? *Trent’s phone rings suddenly*” “Must be him. *answers* Daniel! I’ve been calling you for so long, dude! We were getting worried! We were just-” “*laughs* That’s very funny, Trent! I was gonna say that you sound like you’re his boyfriend,” said the person on the other line. “Who the fuck is this? *everyone looks at Trent*” “It’s Cartman, you dumbass!” “Cartman?! Wha-How did you-” “Get your number? Hmm, probably your main man, Daniel, shouldn’t give his number to his enemies. Anyway, is the whole team with you?” “What did you do to him?! Where is he, you fat fuck?!” “Shh…. Quiet down, Trent, you meathead. Now, what has happened is, my friends went after him after we set up a time with a producer to hook him up. A great track was being put together too and they got along very well. For Daniel, well…. It was the last time anyone heard his god awful music.” “No…. ” “So, go to the Facebook posts and you’ll see what I’m talking about. But seriously, check it out.” “Also, I wish you guys luck finding a new leader like him. Bye-bye! And P.S…. Tell Danielle I said hi. *hangs up*” “NO! Cartman! You f- *drops phone*” “What’s going on, Trent?” Pip asked nervously. “*turns to everyone*” Chris! Change the channel to Facebook!” “What’s going on, Trent?!” Pete asked. “I don’t know…. But somehow I don’t believe that. Chris, hurry!” “I’m going as fast as I can!” Chris yelled back. “This better be bullshit!” 

As soon as Chris pulled up Facebook and saw the video that Cartman was talking about, everyone in the room was very concerned about they’re about to watch. “Play it,” said Trent. When Chris played the video, the first thing they saw was four masked individuals looking at the camera while a bruised Daniel was tied up in a chair trying to get loose. “Hello out there, South Park and Daniel’s friends,” said Principal PC. “What the fuck?” Chris said shockingly. “Now, what you see here is a man that doesn’t wanna keep his mouth shut. But don’t worry, his days are over. This is what happens when you do something very terrible to our community.” “Killing me won’t make y’all winners! It sucks pretty bad that you can’t fight me lyrically.” “And look where that got you. *points gun at Daniel*” “*Pip covers her mouth* I never did anything like this to you guys!” “You should’ve thought about using necessary precautions.” “This isn’t necessary.” “To us, it is! Now before we send you to Hell where you belong, any last words you wanna say to people back home?” “*looks at camera* Not yet. But it would be a good time to get the police involved.” PC shoots Daniel’s leg which made his whole gang cringe and upset since they cannot do anything. “So you DO want your team to be complete snitches?” said PC. “As long as my friends are out there fighting for me, you won’t ever win.” “Then they will die too! Just like this!” PC then shoots three shots into Daniel’s body and makes him scream in pain. One of the kids standing next to him tipped over the chair and got Daniel to the ground. “You see that?!” PC yelled at the camera, “We both know that shit like this will be used if his friends ever fuck with us! Let us be clear and say, ‘You lose! It’s over!’ Let’s get outta here! Dump him somewhere.” As PC threw the camera, the camera was still on and it was showing Daniel’s face while losing blood. Daniel looked at the camera one last time and said, “It’s gonna be okay, guys…. Just…. Fight through this…. Especially you, Danielle. I love you. I love you all.” As Daniel was being dragged away, the camera turned off. The whole team couldn’t believe what they saw and all of their jaws dropped. Trent and Damien were close to exploding with anger, Pip was crying her eyes out, and the rest were stunned and frightened. 

Chris then saw the track underneath the video and played it. The track was called, “4, 3, 2, 1” with Daniel, Token, Kenny, Craig, and Principal PC. On Daniel’s verse, he sounded very superior and was sending subliminal shots towards his competitors. “ _ I’m the most dangerous kid alive! Watch me prove it. I snatch your crown with your head still attached to it. Monroe is the type to fight for mics. Beat a dude to death and beat a dead dude to life. _ ” The whole team listened to it and they wished that this track cannot be the last track of his life. Craig, Kenny, and Token all went after Daniel and his friends on their verses but PC’s verse was the most disrespectful out of all of them. “ _ When young sons tend to talk shit that will get them pumped full of lead, tell the little fucker with the big mouth, ‘He is now dead’. This team doesn't show mercy to challengers. You hold the rusty swords, I swing the Excalibur. _ ” “ _ Now let’s get back to this thorn on my side. If he was an animal, I’d wear a coat out of his hide. You don’t wanna fuck with me, you wanna idolize. And you don’t wanna make me mad, you wanna socialize. _ ” After they all heard the track, the whole team was devastated and Pip couldn’t just sit back and do nothing. “We gotta call the police!” She cried. “As much as I want to do that, but I ain’t snitching,” said Trent, “And they probably gonna use that on a track too!” “Did you hear what Daniel said!? Now is the time to get them involved! Please, Trent!” “I’m sorry, Pip. I’m angry too! But there are some things that you can’t do! Besides, they would never find him.” “Don’t you EVER say that!” “Pip, calm down,” said Damien. “If you ain’t calling them, then *I* will! I don’t care if I snitch or whatever they call it! We need to find Daniel!” Pip then ran outside with her phone in hand and called the police. Trent goes into his room, shuts his door, throws something very angrily, and flops on his bed while crying in his pillow. Damien, Chris, and the Goths all looked at each other and went silent for a while as Pip was talking on the phone with her voice cracking. “What do we do now?” Finkle asked. “I don’t know, Finkle,” Michael answered, “But we’re not gonna do nothing.” “Right now,” Damien interrupted, “We do nothing. By time…. We will have a plan. *leaves and goes to his room*” “This shit is…. Oh my god,” said Chris while holding his stomach, “This is making me sick. *deep sigh* I can’t, guys. I need to take a breather. *leaves and goes to his room*”

Over at South Park and while Cartman and his gang were celebrating, Kyle and Tweek saw the video and they couldn’t accept the fact that Cartman would do something this drastic. “Craig…. What have you done?” Tweek asked quietly after the video. Kyle, on the other hand, he just puts his hands together and closes his eyes to pretend like all of what he saw wasn’t real. “Please dear lord. Please tell me this isn’t real,” he said while trying to keep his voice from shaking. Stan saw the video too and it was a bit gut-wrenching for him. He felt like he wanted to do something about it but he didn't want any part of the war. So he didn’t speak on it but he did feel a bit sad about it. The most emotional person out of Daniel’s friends aside from Pip was Danielle. She was so devastated, she couldn’t stop crying. It literally crushed her heart into tiny pieces including Daniel’s parents. South Park was partially shocked and happy that Daniel got killed while almost all of North Park was enraged. The police came to aid Daniel’s friends and tried to trace where the video took place. Luckily, they found the place where it happened but the producer won’t answer any questions about what happened, who were the masked individuals, and where they dumped Daniel’s body. The police did everything they could, but they couldn’t get any leads. Cartman and his gang found out about this and they stayed low while making fun of Daniel’s gang about snitching.

Two weeks have passed and neither side has done anything ever since Daniel was murdered. Since the police couldn’t find his body and whether or not he's still alive, they declared that he was presumed dead and his funeral was an empty casket. Half of the city came to his funeral along with all of his friends except the ones from South Park since they did not want to get beat up or worse because of the town affiliation. Some people were upset and most of the women cried, but Pip and Danielle were crying the most. As they both hugged while his casket was going into the grave, the people grabbed the shovel one at a time and dumped dirt on the casket. In the end, Daniel’s gang received word by the townspeople to go after the people who did this and get revenge. Trent took it under advisement and went to work on a plan back home with the gang. Tweek and Kyle watched Daniel’s funeral from a video on Facebook and they both called Trent to send their condolences. Trent even asked them both of what they’re going to do. Kyle said that he’s keeping a low profile from Cartman and his gang in which Tweek did the same thing, but he will still provide intel. Even Stan called Trent and tried to send his condolences, but Trent hung up on him out of frustration. From Stan’s standpoint, he understands what Daniel’s friends are going through and leaves them alone for the time being.

For Cartman’s gang, it seems like the opportunity is there to finish Daniel’s gang off while they’re on their knees. So they all went back on wax and sent out more tracks to defeat them completely. Token and Clyde went to work on them with a track called, “Get At Me Dog”, in which taunts North Park to get at them and even insults Daniel after his death. “ _ Blood stains and chalk, means your man couldn’t walk. After the talk about him not surviving the next day in North Park. Transforming kids will get it quick. And for real, that bitch, Daniel, can suck my dick _ .” Craig, Kenny, and Principal PC did their share on a track called, “Real Dudes”, and on the track, Craig sends shots at Trent for being the next leader in Daniel’s group and PC jokes about Daniel’s passing in his verse. “ _ Prisoner, like a hostage, yo, you should have covered your motherfucking head like an ostrich. Deep in the dirt cause you’re a sucker. With your ass up high, I can kick a motherfucker. Don’t try to hang, you best to avoid. Cause my foot will be so far up your ass, you’ll get hemorrhoids. _ ” “ _ PC is a man at heart, a man that’s smart. A man that’s paid to say what others are scared to play. We started out with too much we can handle. So I’m glad that they got rid of Daniel. _ ” 

Trent knew that he was getting shots after Daniel’s death. He wanted to go after them, but he had to call a team meeting to let them decide who is going to be in charge first. Daniel was the backbone of the house, if he’s gone, the whole team won’t be able to survive. “Okay, guys,” said Trent, “I know things have been bad for the past couple of weeks. That’s why we made our jobs full time ever since and we need to keep this place up and running. But I’m gonna ask you guys. Who is gonna run the show now? I’m asking all of you. Without any command, we’re lost.” “I feel like Pip should take it,” Damien answered immediately. “Why me?” She asked him. “You made a good call about getting the police and I don’t care what Cartman or any of those pricks have to say.” “True…. But I think I should consider Trent leading the way from now on. Remember he said to Chris that he needs to have full-time hours in his job and Trent’s job? He’s trying to put food on the table.” “....I suppose you’re right,” Damien agreed. “Chris?” Trent asked. “Look, I don’t care who it is, we need to get crackin’ at Cartman and his goons.” “Goths? What you think?” “Technically speaking, Pip does make a huge point,” said Pete. “Yeah, I agree,” said Marilyn. “Me too,” said Michael. “Me three,” said Finkle. “Trent, it looks like you’re the man of the house now,” said Damien. “Thanks, guys. Now, I’mma make a phone call and I’ll be right back with a plan in mind. “You better!” Chris shouted as Trent went into his room and called Kyle. “Hello?” Kyle answered depressingly. “Hey, man.” “Hi, Trent.” “How are you holding up?” “Not too bad. What about you?” “Bound to survive. That’s all we're trying to do.” “I heard that Cartman’s new friends are going after you again on wax.” “Yeah. That’s what I was you calling about.” “What about it?” “I was wondering if you could help us fight them at the very least.” “Why don’t you call Stan?” “I don’t trust Stan at the moment.” “Okay.” “So can you help us, please?” “.....*sigh* Sure. But I’m doing it for Daniel.” “No shit. This is what he wanted US to do even if he’s not here.” “Right.” “Thanks, dude.” “No problem.” “Alright, see ya.” “Bye. *hangs up, covers his forehead, and sighs* The last thing I wanted to do. But I’m not gonna have Daniel die for nothing. Fuck that.” Trent even called Danielle to make sure that she was okay, but as soon as she picked up the phone, her voice sounded deteriorating after all the crying and sleepless nights she went through. “Hello?” She answered. “Hey.” “Trent?” “Yeah.” “What do you want?” “I’m just calling you to make sure that you’re okay.” “No, I’m not okay.” “Right.” “Why do they hate us? Like why did they do this?” “I don’t know, Danielle. But I promise you this. We will get those motherfuckers, okay?” “We don’t even know who killed him!” “That guy who was conducting the whole thing, I know his voice and I know who did it. But I’m not killing that man cause that’s not what Daniel wants me to do.” “Whatever. Just leave me alone. Please.” After Danielle hung up, Trent shook his head and went back to talk to the gang about the plan. 

Trent’s plan is the same thing as Daniel’s idea; Take your anger out on the mic and do not get involved in any kind of violence. But as the people within the gang that have jobs, they worked more hours than they had just to keep themselves afloat. Trent made his response to Craig, Token, Kenny, Principal PC, and anyone with them in South Park later that night called “Jackin’ For Beats”. “ _ Gimme that beat fool, it’s a full time jack move! Chill, homie, lemme make the track move! And I jack any Kenny, Craig, and Black. That’s the names of the suckers I done ganked! And if I jack you and you keep comin’, I’ll have you marked a 100 miles and run!” _

The next morning, Kyle made a track aiming at Cartman called “Wanksta”, and on the track, he called him out about being a gangster and he’s no longer his friend. “ _ You say you’re a gangsta, but you never popped nothing. We say you’re a wanksta, you need to stop fronting. You ain’t no friend of mine, you ain’t no kin of mine. So what makes you think I won’t roll up on you with the 9? You do this all the time, right now we on the grind. So hurry up, cop, and go, we sellin’ nicks and dimes. _ ” 

When Cartman heard that Kyle was back making tracks against him, instead of responding back, he ordered Kenny to bring it back with a track on his own. Kenny obliged and he made a track going directly at Kyle called “Dollars and Sense”, and on the track, he tells Kyle about how he could’ve made money with Cartman by helping him and how he chose his side within the war. “ _ Let’s get down to business, bitches. Cause it seems like you just keep trying to diss this. The dude you know that’s been down for years, I clowned for years, and you can’t ever fade my peers. PC, Craig, Cartman, Clyde, Tweek, and Token. Kyle, you can’t win. Cause all the way around, man, I get respect. And you’re a kid that can’t get props in your set.” _

Cartman then decided to attack Daniel’s gang one by one. So he made a track called “The Park Is Over”, and he goes after The Goths, Damien, and North Park and tells them that North Park is dead and gone. “ _ You see me come around dancing and being called a sensei. Down with a city called South Park, that’s SP. If you want to join the crew, you must see me. Or Craig, Kenny, Token, and the one PC! The Goths and Damien, they rhyme like they gay! Pick up the mic and you don’t know what to say! Saying that they get money in the North. After your hero is gone, you won’t make any more! _ ” 

Principal PC lands his attack on Trent and Daniel on a track called “To The Break Of Dawn”, and on the track, he jokes about how they’re living and explains to them how Cartman and his gang are getting better. “ _ Homeboy, hold on, my rhymes are so strong. Nothing could go wrong, so why do you prolong? Songs that ain’t strong, brother, you dead wrong. And got the nerve to have that weak ass style on. _ ”

Cartman releases a second track on the same day called “Pimp Slapped”, and on the track, he goes after Trent, Chris, and North Park again. “ _ Anyone who should’ve said it, fuck ‘em! But I’mma say it for ‘em, stop it, pop it, rewind it, and play it for ‘em. This dude’s a bitch like his girl. Trent Boyett’s a bitch and he’s sterile. _ ” 

Trent heard all of the tracks being tossed at him throughout the day and he responded to all of them back with a track called, “Drop A Gem On ‘Em”, and on the track, he went after Cartman and Principal PC and threatened them about coming close to the house he and the rest of the gang lives. “ _ It’s Piss-C, knocked out the box and he complied. If you come by the house, that’s when you officially die. Kick that thug shit for a magazine on some love shit. And keep it real, kid, cause you don’t know who you fucking with _ .” 

Meanwhile, Danielle was listening to Daniel’s tracks on Facebook through his posts while feeling tired and sad. Until suddenly, she gets a message from Wendy saying, “ _I don’t know if I should feel bad or happy._ ” “ _What are you talking about?_ ” She replied. “ _I don’t know if I should be happy that he’s gone or bad because of you loving that piece of crap_.” “ _At least I’m not dishonest about what I’m doing with my life. Such as teaming up with a fatass and not listening to YOUR piece of crap._ ” “ _I despised Daniel ever since we fought at the playground. So I think you should reconsider whether you’re supporting his friends or not._ ” “ _I heard that you lost that fight. You’re not a real woman like me. Because unlike you, I actually got laid._ ” “ _Don’t make me go after you like what the people did to Daniel. Because I could._ ” “ _If you ever try to find me or joke about my boyfriend’s death, I will demolish you._ ” “ _Like hell you would._ _You don’t have the voice of a leader_. _Didn’t your boyfriend teach you how to be like him?_ ” “ _You’re dead. You can trust me on that for sure._ ” After her argument with Wendy, she became furious and quickly put on street clothes. She then got out of the house for the first time after a couple and a half weeks, ran over to Daniel’s house, and knocked on the door. Chris answered the door and when he saw Danielle, he was quite surprised. “Danielle! Well, hi!” “Hi, Chris. I need to use your microphone.” “Well, this is unexpected. It’s been how long since you got out of that huge mansion and…. *smells Danielle* Yeah, you haven’t bathed in a while. Would you care to tell me why you want to use it?” “I got into an argument with Wendy on Facebook and she was joking about how I loved a boy that was hated by many, even after he died. Now, I’m really mad and I need to take it out on the mic. Just like what Daniel did. Now, please let me in.” “*steps aside* Sure thing. Go get her!” “Thank you.” As Danielle goes upstairs to Daniel’s room, Trent sees her going up the steps and then looks at Chris. “Danielle?” He pointed. “She argued with Wendy, she was making fun of her and Daniel being together, and now she’s here taking her frustrations on the mic like what Daniel did.” “.....Mm, kay. Cool. We need all the help we can get.” 

When Danielle gets on the mic, she plays a track from Daniel to get the same attitude as he does to make herself feel more confident. Hours later, she made a track aiming at Wendy called “10% Dis” and she calls her out for being Cartman’s lackey and defends herself from Wendy’s claims from her relationship with Daniel. “ _ You are what I label you, a nerve plucker. You’re plucking my nerves, you slutty sucker. I thought I oughta tell you, better yet warn. That I’m like a stock and my soul is bond. Like Daniel, killing people, that’s any. The town’s NP and my name is Dani. After this jam, I really don’t give a damn. Cause I’mma let the gang get rid of your whole damn clan. _ ” After Danielle released her track, she felt better after getting rid of the anger inside her and went home to get cleansed. 

Later on that night, Trent and Chris released their last track for the night called “Northside Slaughterhouse”, and on the track, they went more directly at Kenny and subliminally the enemies in South Park. “ _ All you bitches wanna diss the Northside. But your motherfuckers get served like pork pie. Used to love her, mad cause we fucked her. Pussy wimp bitch with no financial success! _ ”

The next morning, Kenny heard the track and he made his response to Trent and Chris with a track called “The Bitch In Yoo” and on the track, he’s telling them to give up and there was no point to destroy them any further. “ _ A bitch with an attitude named Trent. Cannot even think to repent. Now, what the fuck I look like dissing a whole city? You haven’t made shit dope and I can’t give you pity. _ ” 

Within a matter of hours, Trent and Chris made a track together again called “SPK” or “South Park Killers” and on this track, they went all out dissing Cartman, his gang, and all of the people siding with them in South Park. “ _ Easily I approach the microphone because I ain’t no joke. Man, tell Token, Craig, and Ken, I’mma buck ‘em. Matter of fact, tell the whole park I say fuck ‘em _ .” 

Wendy even made her response to Danielle later that day with a track called “Have A Nice Day” and on the track, she’s asking Danielle to stop rapping and proves herself that she’s more superior than her. “ _ A lotta boys today know how to please. But I chose one and the rest, they just tease. So when it comes around to the month of May, send me a royalty check for Mother’s Day. Because, you know, you just can’t deal with this. I’m Wendy, the microphone grandmistress. A pioneer like Lola Folana. With a name, that's as big as Madonna. _ ”

Danielle heard the track through Facebook and went over to Daniel’s house again to record her response. The track was called “Lost Ones”, and on the track, she tells about her feelings about Daniel after his death and tells her that she will be losing her boyfriend if she keeps her image going for Cartman. “ _ Now, how come your talk turned cold? Gained his respect but you’re selling your soul. Trying to grab what you can’t control. Now you all floss, what a sight to behold. Wisdom is better than silver and gold. I was hopeless, but now I’m more hopeful. Every man wants to act like he’s exempt. Except, he chose right and I accept. _ ”

Craig then sends his attack on Trent and Chris with a track called “Acknowledge” and on the track, he’s claiming that they have won the war already and they should respect the champions. “ _ I hear these cats, but I ain’t listening. A little faint dissing, a little scratch, and a little paint missing. But I still gleam and glisten, hot like a stream of piss and. I’m about to have your whole team wishing. That you never got this shit started. You’re about to be dearly departed. You gotta be nearly retarded. _ ” 

At this point, Trent and the gang don't know what to do. They could respond back dozens of times but Cartman’s gang just keeps getting better and better. Kyle did one track and the response that Kenny gave him forced him not to respond and they became untouchable. Danielle even decided to stay at the house with whatever help they needed to win, but they fear that victory was nowhere in sight. Days have passed and Cartman’s gang is waiting for their response, but they still haven’t sent out anything. Tweek is starting to become worried that the war might be finished and South Park will be victorious, but he doesn’t want that to happen. Tweek tried messaging Trent numerous times to see what he’s going to do, but still nothing. After waiting for so long, Cartman sent out a message on Facebook to Trent and the gang saying, “ _ I have a vision of a world without Daniel and his minions. North Park was grounded a little earlier before trying to shut us down one person at a time. And it became so…. Boring. I had a change of heart. I don’t want Boyett spoiling everything but why should I get to have all the fun? Let’s give them a chance. If they do not respond within 48 hours, they are finished and the title, ‘King of the Parks’, will be my new middle name. _ ” Stan, Kyle, and the majority of North Park are now wondering whether or not Trent or anyone in his gang will make the response. Stan and Kyle don't want Cartman to win, but they cannot do anything other than hope to God that Trent has something to get back at Cartman’s gang. 

The amount of pressure on Trent’s shoulders was very stressful and the rest of the gang couldn’t let the enemy win. Trent then called a team meeting with Danielle one night and he has got an idea. “Alright, guys. You all need to listen very carefully,” he said while annoyed. “We’re all ears,” said Damien. “I just remembered a track that I did with the Goths and Daniel way earlier in the beef. Do you remember that track at all, Michael? Pete?” “I…. think so,” Michael recalled, “If I remember, Daniel was talking about Cartman’s girlfriend and getting it on with her. No offense, Danielle.” “None taken.” “That’s it!” said Trent, “That’s what we need to find! It’s our only card!” “But Daniel said that it’s kept away for extreme precautions,” said Pip. “And this IS an extreme precaution we’re taking.” “But where could it be though? That’s what I’m asking.” “That’s the thing. I’mma go look into Daniel’s computer to see if he has a folder of where he’s keeping his old songs. I’ll be back.” “What do we do?” Chris asked. “Um…. Wait?” “Uh, okay. Fine, go.” Trent then rushed to Daniel’s room and started looking into his computer to see if there were any recordings that Daniel made before his death, but after a long while, he couldn’t find anything. He then went back to the gang with bad news. “It’s not in there.” “Well, we’re fucked,” said Chris. “No! Don’t say that!” Danielle argued, “If you give up, then Daniel would have died for nothing.” “Any more ideas, Trent?” Pete asked. “I know another one, but it may be a little tedious.” “Whatever it is, Trent, we need to do it. No matter how bad it is,” said Danielle. “Okay. We need to look through every crevasse and hole in this house to see if there is any kind of special compartment of where Daniel is keeping these records. I don’t care if you think that he has one in your room, check it. Buried in the back, check it. In the attic, check it. Every closet, loose floorboard, drawer, anywhere. It has to be here somewhere. I know for a fact that he has kept them hidden for a purpose like this.” “Alright, well, where should we start then? We got two days to find it,” said Chris. “Goths, check all of our rooms, even the bathroom too. Pip, Damien, kitchen. Danielle, living room. Chris, you’re great at digging, check the back and front yards. I’m gonna go through Daniel’s room.” “Right. Okay. Got it,” they all said. “Let’s get to it, guys! We’re on the clock!” As everyone went to work, Chris stopped Trent and said, “Hey, Trent. What happens if we don’t find it?” “We will.” “But what if we don’t?” “......I don’t know. But defeat is not an option. Get to it, Mole.” “Yes, sir!” 

The whole team spent almost two days searching the whole house for Daniel’s missing tracks. Every food they pulled off the shelves, every piece of dirt that Chris dug up, they searched everywhere. They all barely got any sleep and continued through a number of hours. Three hours before the deadline, Trent kept on going while the rest stopped. They all went up to Daniel’s room where Trent was still searching and they all looked at him. “What are you guys doing?! We gotta find it!” Trent cried. “We searched everywhere, Trent,” Danielle said tirelessly. “Yeah, I cannot find anything in the yards either,” said Chris. “Trent,” said Pip, “Look at us, Trent. *Trent stops and looks at the team* You need to stop.” “I’m not giving up!” “There’s no use! We’ve been at this for how many hours and we found nothing!” “Did you double check?!” “Yes! Everything we can think of! So, stop! Please!” “NO!” Trent then threw an object at a picture which broke and it made everyone go silent. He puts both hands on top of his head, rests his head on a wall, and cries. Everyone else felt defeated and tired and they all left the room one by one. Once everyone else left, Trent wipes his tears and looks at the picture he broke. He picks it up and sees the picture with Daniel and everyone in it. He smiled for a little bit and then set it down on a desk, but then it fell. Trent tried to put it back up but the backside of the frame came out along with paper with transparent plastic in the middle cases. He picked up the cases and what he saw inside made him drop his jaw. There were 6 CDs with labeled titles. He went through them and he found the track that he talked about earlier.

Trent ran down the stairs while screaming, “GUYS! GUYS! I FOUND IT!” Everyone that was sitting in the kitchen and living room quickly looked at Trent surprised. “What?! Did you?!” Danielle asked. “Yeah! Here! *Trent shows CDs*” “What?! NO WAY!” Chris yelled. Everyone went around the kitchen table and Trent laid them all out for them to see. “*relieved exhale* Thank you, Daniel. Thank you, baby,” she said happily with her hand on her chest while everyone else smiled. “This is gonna change everything! I guaran-motherfucking-tee it!” Chris said as he picked up a CD. “Wait!” said Trent, “Wait! Stop! Put it down. *Chris puts down CD* Now, I found the track with me, Daniel, and The Goths. But I think we should save it for later. Since we have these other tracks we can use to save us some time.” “Dude, we can end them with one track and that’s the one though,” said Pete. “I know, but I wanna do more damage. Let me go through them to see which one we will use. *looks at first CD* That’s ours. *looks at second CD* Nah. *looks at third* Very cool, but no. *looks at fourth CD* Let’s try this one. Can anyone turn on the stereo please?” Chris then turned on the stereo and Trent put in the CD inside the disk drive. After he closes it, everyone gathers around and listens. Chris sat down next to the stereo and pressed play. The intro was the chorus of Principal PC’s To The Break Of Dawn and it gets cut off. But then, Daniel’s voice came in and said, “ _ Time’s up, punk _ ,” and then the beat came on. “Turn it up, man!” Trent said while getting hyped. As Chris turned the volume higher, the whole team jammed to it and listened to the entire song. Danielle smiled the whole time but not only the song was great, but she was very happy to hear Daniel’s voice again. After the song was over, they all cheered and roared. But then, Chris interrupts everyone and says, “Hey! Trent!” “What?!” “I got a question. How did he know about To The Break Of Dawn way before he died?” “Yeah, that’s what I’m thinking too,” said Michael, “How did he know that?” “Um, well…. I don’t know how to put this….” 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everyone was either confused or scared. “Who is it?” Trent asked. “It’s Tweek!” “Tweek?” said Chris and Damien. “Yeah. I think I have the answer.” After Trent opened the door, Tweek stepped inside and looked at everyone while they were all staring at him. “What are you doing here?” Danielle asked. “You got some nerve to be here,” said Damien, “If you came to talk, you better talk fast.” “Calm down, guys,” said Trent, “He was helping us.” “Was he?” said Pip. “Yeah, ain’t that right, Tweek?” “Yes, I was helping Daniel before all of this happened.” “How come we never heard about this?” Danielle asked while looking at Trent. “It’s because he wanted to keep it a secret. Especially if I’m playing both sides here.” “How did you help Daniel?” Michael asked. “I gave him intel about what tracks and what things that Cartman and his gang are up to.” “So that’s how he made the record before they released theirs,” said Chris. “Correct.” “Wow. Thank you so much, man,” said Pete. “Yeah, cause without you, we would’ve lost by now,” said Marilyn. “What made you do this?” Pip asked, “As in, what made you go behind their backs? Did they disrespect you? Or we’re you tired of them?” “.....Craig.” “Oh, shit,” said Trent. “Oh yeah. I forgot that you two were together,” said Chris. “I told him to not go after Daniel, but he mentioned his name in a track one day, he flipped out, and joined with Cartman. Ever since then, he hasn’t been listening to me. Also, it felt like I was taking orders from him like a servant. That’s what led me to do this plus he’s been around women again recently.” “Sorry to hear that, man,” said Trent. “It’s okay.” “Why are you here though?” Danielle asked. “I came here to see if you guys got a response ready. I was over with Cartman and everyone back there and I was getting worried. So I said that I would take a walk around town to get some air and then I came here without them knowing. While I was walking up the steps, I heard loud music and you guys were cheering so I’m guessing that guys do have something ready.” “We sure do!” said Chris as he took out the CD from the stereo, “Here! Take this!” “Actually,” said Trent as he takes it from him, “Let me do something first. I’ll be back.” “Alright,” said Tweek. While Trent rushed up the stairs and went into Daniel’s room, Tweek was talking to the team the whole time. 5 minutes later, he came back down, put the CD back in the case, and gave it to Tweek. “Here we are,” said Trent, “If they break it, that’s okay. We got on the computer anyways.” “Cool.” “Thanks a lot, dude. *daps Tweek*” “*daps Trent* Yeah, you’re welcome.” “Also, give me their reactions if you can. This will make them go insane.” “Okay. Heh.” Suddenly, Danielle walked over to Tweek, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and hugged him. “Go now. Give ‘em hell,” she said. “Of course,” Tweek obliged. After they closed the door, Tweek smiled and then ran back to South Park. “Well, everything makes fucking sense now,” said Chris, “Tweek was behind the scenes giving info to Daniel and Daniel was two steps ahead of them. Wow.” “Yeah, and thank God for Tweek,” said Danielle. “Stop saying God, please,” said Damien. “Sorry.” “Well, you guys can relax, go to bed, whatever you wanna do. I’m gonna make all of these CDs a digital copy. *grabs CDs and leaves*” “This is gonna change the game completely,” said Finkle. “You said it,” Michael agreed.

Meanwhile in South Park, Cartman, PC, Kenny, and Craig were celebrating at PC’s house with a couple of women. “Let’s make toast to the King of the Parks!” said PC. “Yeah!” Everyone else agreed. “I guess the motherfuckers in the Northside won’t ever pick up a mic again,” Cartman laughed. “Yeah, without Daniel, they got nobody,” said Craig. “True dat!” Suddenly, Tweek bursts into the living room and stands in front of everyone while panting. “Here! *holds up CD* Their response!” “No way,” said Craig. “Are you serious?” said Kenny. “Hell no! It’s over!” said PC as he snatches the CD, “I’mma break this. They can’t respond now, it’s too late.” “Uh-uh-uh! No!” said Cartman, “I did say I give them a chance. I don’t wanna be unfair.” “Okay…. So?” “Let’s hear it anyways. Kenny, get a stereo ready.” “How did you get that, Tweek?” Craig asked. “Um…. Actually, one of them came here and he stopped me. He told me to give it to them as a response.” “Hmm…. But why a CD?” Cartman asked. “I don’t know. I don’t know what they’re doing.” “Probably, they got so mad, they broke their computer and they have to record it over a CD. Ha! *Kenny brings in a stereo* But anyways…. PC? *PC hands him the CD* Let’s see what these bitches got.” As Cartman pulls out the CD out of the case, he sees the title labeled on it. “Death Blow. PC Diss. It’s about you, PC,” he said. “How lovely. I like love letters,” said PC. 

As PC, Craig, and Kenny sit down while the stereo is reading the disk, Craig asks PC, “Why are they coming after you and you only?” “They probably ran out of ideas. Beats me.” Before the song started, Tweek takes out his phone and holds it in a weird way just so Cartman and everyone else wouldn’t know that they’re being recorded. As the song starts, the intro comes in and when Daniel says, “ _ Time’s up, punk _ ,” they were not expecting Daniel’s voice to be in the song. “Is that who I think it is?” Craig asked as soon as the beat kicked in. “*Cartman and friends listened closely*  _ Yeah…. Yeah…. Time to settle the score. ‘To The Break Of Dawn’. Another dumb move? *laughs* This time it’s over, boy. This is me and you head to head. Let’s go. _ ” Cartman paused the song on the stereo while acting surprised and said, “Is it me…. Or am I hearing things right now?” “Don’t worry. I am too,” said PC. “That can’t be him. There’s no way,” said Craig. “I thought you took care of him,” Cartman pointed out. “We DID!” PC shouted, “This has to be fake. He isn’t alive right now!” “Let’s just get back to the track and we’ll think about it, okay?” said Kenny. “Fine. Play it.” As Cartman pressed play, the first verse came on and at the same time, Tweek was smiling a little bit. “ _ Here we go! Beat down, round 2. Heads up, punk cause it all comes down to. Me and you, face-to-face, head-to-head, mic-to-mic, I like the weak shit you said. (To The Break Of Dawn!) Beats, nitro. Lyrics, weak. Say goodnight, yo. Weak ass style? Man, cut the joke. Let’s get serious and go for broke. You still got a lock on my jock like a pitbull. Before you pull it off, you thought, Mr. Pitiful. Here’s some mouthwash, PC. Your mouth smells like my briefs, C-A-U-S-E you’re riding me, junior M-O-N-R-O-E. _ ” When PC heard “Weak ass style”, he started to act a bit edgy. In some parts of the song, their facial expressions kept changing based on the lyrics that've been said. In the second verse, it has some that made them confused and petrified. “ _ My lyrical beatdown will leave you in a coma. Cause you can’t hang without a high school diploma. Your brain of fatigue. You’re out of your league. You’re running on gas and your tank is on E. I’m shooting the gift of gab, brother, you’re ripped in half. Soon as the mic is passed, you won’t live to laugh. If there’s laughter, I’ll get the last one. You loafed on the lyrics and you caught a bad one. So who got no style? Look at your profile! You can’t dance, can’t dress, and you’re so foul. _ ” In the end of the second verse, it sounded like Daniel predicted his fate from being jumped by his enemies. “ _ A close casket, they won’t show ya. When I finish, your mom won’t know ya. Cause I’mma rip you limb from limb. Your tombstone read, ‘He had no win’. So R-I-P, rest in peace, ripped him. D-I-D, dead indeed, did him. An H-I-T, hitman. (Whatchu hit him with?) A rhyme silencer, I hit him with a death blow. _ ” Everyone in the room except Tweek are starting to believe that he actually survived his death and their reactions are priceless; Kenny and Craig were a bit frightened, PC was getting angry, and Cartman was puzzled. In the third verse, PC stood up, walked to a counter full of drinks and cups, and leaned on it. “ _ If mama said knock me out, come do it. You can’t win and that bitch knew it. I’mma send you home in a body bag, with the mic in your throat and a jock for a gag. You’re out of here, over, finished, all in. And Cartman can’t save you from fallin’. _ ” Throughout the whole verse, Daniel slaughtered PC by his initials and telling them what they mean. In the outro, Daniel is waiting for their next move; “ _ So for all those hip-hop fans out there that really know what time it is, anybody that wants to get this thing going, Daniel vs. PC. Put a little pressure on ‘em because the boy ain’t got no heart. Cause he knows what time it is. And anybody that doesn’t know what time it is, remember, I never said that the boy couldn’t make a good record. But when it comes to a battle, we got to go head-to-head on the lyric tip. And when it comes to lyrics, he can’t hang. _ ” 

Suddenly, PC screams and pushes all of the drinks to the wall which breaks them. He then goes over to the stereo, takes out the CD, throws it on the ground, breaks it with his foot, and puts his hands on his hips. Everyone else was silent except for Tweek who is trying to hold back his laughter. Cartman made a hand gesture at the ladies to leave the room and Kenny was the first one to say something after the song ended. “That’s shit’s kinda funny,” he said sarcastically while laughing a bit to hide his fear. “I-I-I gotta go home. This is bullshit, man,” said Craig as he got up and left the house. Tweek then stops recording, puts his phone away, and pretends to be serious. “The motherfuckers got us,” said Cartman. “What do you think we should do?” “I got a lot of questions on my mind,” said Kenny. “This. Isn’t. Real,” said PC, “He’s dead. This shit don’t make sense.” “Perhaps he got saved by somebody and he’s getting his revenge.” “How did he find out about your record and STILL responded to it, PC?” “I don’t have a fucking clue. Last time I saw him, he’s dead! You were there too!” “Yeah, I was. But I don’t think we got the job done.” “Whatever. We’ll figure this shit out tomorrow. Party’s over, Cartman. Get out while you can.” As PC leaves the room while upset, Kenny was still frightened and confused from the whole thing. Cartman then gets up from his seat, leans on the stereo with one hand, and puts his other hand on his hip while looking at the broken CD and says, “Okay…. I see you.” Tweek then goes into the other room and sends Trent the video of their reactions while chuckling quietly. When Trent got the video, he watched it while in bed and laughed a lot. 

While Cartman and his gang were sleeping, Trent released “Death Blow” from Daniel on Facebook overnight and in the morning, there were rumors spreading all over both cities by storm about Daniel surviving the assassination. His enemies and fans are shocked and they began creating illusions and imaginations about Daniel hiding somewhere and still making these posthumous responses. Daniel was getting more powerful after his death. Even Kyle and Stan were just as stunned as everyone else was. People from South Park were talking to Cartman and his gang to see if they were willing to respond back and people from North Park were talking to Trent and his gang to see if they know anything about Daniel’s whereabouts or if he’s even alive, but the closest answer that they’ll get from Trent is, “He’s alive in our spirits”.

In the afternoon during school time, Trent releases the track that he’s been willing to send out. With him, Daniel, and The Goths, it was called “Hit ‘Em Up.” On the track, they’re all going after anybody that’s affiliated with Cartman or his gang. From Principal PC to Craig to Token to Kenny and even Wendy. Daniel even admits to have sexual relations with Cartman’s girlfriend on the track and he also jokes about surviving being murdered which back then, it was a joke, but now after his death, it became real for some people. “ _ First off, fuck your bitch and the clique you claim. Northside, when we ride, we equipped to play. You claim to be a player, but I fucked your girl. We bust on South Park, let’s give it a whirl. Plus Craigy tried to see me, weak hearts I rip. Principal PC and Cartman are some mark ass bitches. We keep on coming while we run for your jewels. Steady gunning, keep busting on them fools. You know the rules. Now, it’s all about Versace, you copy my style. A couple shots couldn’t drop me, I took it and smiled. Now, I’m about to set the record straight. With my shotty, I’m still the kid you love to hate. _ ” 

At South Park Elementary, kids were listening to the track and word is spreading fast that Tina, Cartman’s girlfriend, was cheating on Cartman. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and everyone from Cartman’s gang didn’t expect this nor did Cartman himself, but he was furious. He went to go find Tina at lunchtime and in the cafeteria, Tina was trying to find a table to sit, but they kept giving her a nasty look and forced her to go somewhere else. At first, she didn’t know what was going on even though she saw plenty of kids talking about her from behind or in front of her. But as she was looking all over for a seat, Cartman came up behind her, tapped her shoulder, and turned around. “Oh, hey, you!” Tina greeted happily, “How are you?” “Not very good.” “Aw. Well, we can talk about later, but first can you help me find a seat? Or I can sit wherever you’re sitting. Doesn’t matter.” “How about we talk about your close relationship with Daniel first?” “What are you talking about?” “Daniel released a track about you and he said that he fucked you. Is that true?” “Uh…. I’m gonna have to listen to it. Can we just sit down?” As Tina tried to go around Cartman, he stopped her by sidestepping in front of her. “I want a yes or no answer, Tina,” Cartman said while getting agitated. “I would never do that to you.” “Tina, yes or no?!” “No! I didn’t. He didn’t…. Do that with me at the least!” “What?! So he DID do something with you!” “Did he? *Tina shakes her head* Did he?! *slaps Tina’s tray to the ground* Did he?!?” “NO! Now, stop!” All of the kids could hear the tray fall and they all looked at Cartman and Tina. “What do you mean, ‘at the least’? Huh? *silence* No answer? Fine. I’ll tell your friends how much you’re a liar. *tries to leave*” “*grabs Cartman’s arm and cries* Okay! Yes! I did!” “Why? Why would you do this?!” “*voice crack* Cause you don’t care about me!” “Bullshit!” “You always have something busy and I figured that work was more important than me! That’s why I went to third base with Daniel.” “Third?!” Tina then ran out of the cafeteria while crying and Cartman looked at everyone around him. “What are you all looking at?! Huh?!” He then looked at Kyle which made him look forward again and Cartman walked towards him. “He’s coming, isn’t he?” Kyle asked Stan. “Yeah,” he answered. “What do you know about this, Kyle?” Cartman asked. “*looks at Cartman* Know about what?” “You’re with them!” “So?” “They aren’t gonna win this war.” “Well, the records from Daniel, they are real. And it seems like you’re not doing anything about it. Then I guess your ass is doomed.” “This isn’t over. I will finish what you and they have started. *walks away*” “Last night, he slaughtered the Principal and now, your girlfriend left you. How are you gonna get back at that?” The kids laughed except the ones that are in his gang. While Cartman leaves the cafeteria, Tweek sent a message to Trent saying that Cartman and Tina got into a big fight in front of the school and as for Trent’s reply, he laughed very hard. At the same time, Trent sent a post on Facebook saying that if Cartman or anyone in his gang cannot respond back within 48 hours, they’re finished.

A couple days have passed and no one from Cartman’s team has not sent a track towards Trent, his gang, or at Daniel from the mysterious tracks. Trent then sends another post to Cartman and he says, “ _ Wow. What a comeback that was. But you know what? The war is over. No more bloodshed. No more problems. So the title you said you’re willing to have as a new middle name doesn’t belong to you or me or anyone who participated in the war, it belongs to Daniel. Surely, the beginning of the war didn’t stem between you and him, but it led to that. It started when Kyle fought Cartman and Stan fought Daniel. Perhaps if you think back, you realize that *I* was the one that started the whole war, on that No Vaseline joint. I wish that if I haven’t released that track and just kept it between him and you, he would’ve still been alive. Or if you guys want to believe that he still is today. So goodnight and goodbye. Sincerely, Trent. P.S. Don’t make a fool out of yourself. _ ” 

Kyle responded on the post and said, “ _ Thank God we did, man. Fuck that evil fatass. It’s even more crazier that you got your revenge on us and I never thought I would be supporting you. You seem like a great guy and Daniel would be proud. Even though I’m from South Park, I just don’t like the methods I’ve been experiencing around here. I stick with absolute justice. Not power. Aside from the invasion in the school when you guys beat some kids up, It’s pretty phenomenal to see you guys taking all your anger and frustrations on the mic and resorting to use of a gun. Which is what Cartman did, I think. But I don’t wanna snitch or go into further detail because I don’t know the whole story. Anyway, congrats, Trent and everyone else with him. Awesome victory! Long live the king of the parks! _ ”

Even Stan made his response on the post with lyrics and said, “ _ I said it before on a track that there will be one life, one love, so there can only be one king. But I take that back. Just because Cartman is alive and awake on one corner and Daniel is dead and gone, doesn’t mean we should make the man alive the king. I respected Daniel, probably loved him. After those two tracks dropped a couple days ago, it just made me realize who has that potential and it also creeped me out a little bit. But you’re right, Trent. Daniel deserves to be the best in both parks. Congratulations, man! Keep your heads up and take care of yourselves! _ ” People from North and South Park had their own comments to share. Some were disappointed, some were happy, and some people disagreed with Daniel being the king of both parks, but in North Park, he wasn’t a king, he became a hero. A hero that ended the war with his own voice in a microphone.

Minutes later, Stan made a new track called “We Will Survive”, and on the track, he pays homage to Daniel and sends subliminal shots at Cartman for claiming to be the king of both parks. “ _ You came to my neighborhood, we were broke. I wonder if we stayed that way, would there have been gunsmoke? Still on the block fiends are crazy from coke, I guess so. Cause now with egos, shit’s still ghetto. But fuck it black, it’s dangerous, so don’t bother. Peace to your girlfriend and your brothers. It used to be fun making records to see your response. But now since you’re gone, competition is none. And these guys are wrong. Using your name in vain and they claim to be both of the parks king? It ain’t about that. It’s more serious, I plan to toast it up with you. Joke with you, happy we on top, the most official. Ain’t too many real ones out there, I feel some but doubt if they’re capable of taking it where you took it to. _ ” 

Later on that night, Trent, the gang, Danielle, and even Kyle celebrated their victory over Cartman and his team. They made lots of food and they were playing Daniel’s records. Trent then taps his glass with his spoon and he holds his drink up for a toast. “Okay, guys,” he said as everyone else is holding up their glasses, “I haven’t done a speech for his funeral, but I’ve been working on this. Let’s make a toast…. To my brother, my friend, *looks at Danielle* your great boyfriend, *Danielle smiles* our leader. He supported us ever since he was expelled from school and kicked out of his house from his parents. I’m very surprised to see everyone here looking out for him. What he does on the mic, it’s like art. And deadly. Deadly art. *everyone chuckles* Ever since he passed away, it was a dark time. But we pulled ourselves together, took his advice, and kept going until we saw the prize we were looking for. So ladies and gentlemen….To the king of both parks…. Daniel Monroe! To the king! *everyone shouts ‘To the king!’* And…. let’s make a toast…. To this sweet, sweet victory!” Everyone else agreed by cheering and they all took a drink. “You know, I’m so glad that I get to see you guys become different from what you were back then,” said Kyle. “What do you mean?” said Chris. “I mean, aside from you, Chris, you haven’t changed nor did you, Pip. You guys stayed the same. Danielle, I met you when Daniel introduced you, if I’m not mistaken.” “No, you’re right,” she said. “But everyone else changed dramatically; Trent, you’ve been a great guy after you beat us up for your long awaited revenge. *everyone laughs* But…. yeah. I felt bad for what we did to you. We buried the hatchet and you became more friendly.” “Well, no shit,” Trent chuckled.

“Um, Michael, Pete, all of you guys. You didn’t care too much about hanging out with other people than you guys, but then Daniel showed you a thing or two and you felt the same way he did when there is no one to be with until someone cares about you.” “Right,” said Michael. “He was charming, I’ll give him that,” said Marilyn. “Daniel was right,” Pete agreed, “I couldn’t be like this any longer since cigarettes and super dark coffee wears the fuck out of me. I wanted to do something different. He then showed me, Trent, Chris, and Damien and then we just hit off, we went to go do some shit and I enjoyed every minute of it. And of course, I couldn’t forget the moment that we beated up Daniel because of Michael’s decision of me talking to him frequently. I even remembered him telling me who’s more important.” “Wow,” said Danielle. “But yeah, as soon as there was a big fight between him and Daniel, I broke it all up, told Michael, Finkle, and Marilyn about how I feel, and we all got together from there on in.” “I don’t wanna say that wasn’t a pleasant memory,” said Michael, “*pats Pete’s back* But I also like it too. *Pete smiled*” “Hell yeah!” Chris cheered in which some people chuckled a bit. 

“And…. you, Damien,” said Kyle. “What about me?” “I’d say you changed the most in this group.” “I agree too!” said Pip, “You never enjoy eye contact with people, you don’t talk much to people, but instead you either scared or threaten them.” “Exactly how I pictured when I first met Daniel.” “Really?” said Kyle. “Yes. After I met him a couple times, I thought he was an obnoxious kid. When he has a problem with something, he asks for my help sometimes and I thought to myself, this kid really needs to stop, he does not know who I am. So I went to go out looking for him and then I saw him get beat up by older kids. I was watching with satisfaction but then, they are close to killing him.” “What?” said Danielle. “So I went in there and stopped it. I don't know how that made me save him, but…. I don’t take killing as much as I did before.” “What did you do?” Pip asked. “I stabbed one of them and they all fled. When I looked into Daniel’s eyes after getting him back on his feet, I felt a sense of empathy and then suddenly, I just left without looking back and just left him there to get to where he needs to go.” “Were you trying to run away from your feelings?” “Yes.” “If you could go back in time, would you help him?” “Yeah, absolutely.” “And when did you and Daniel become best friends?” Kyle asked. “After saving each other from biggers kids a couple times, I had a talk with him. But we talked longer than I expected. We talked over a flaming barrel for about…. I’d say an hour and a half. He told me where I’m from, what I do, he wants to get to know me and when I told him who I am, he told me that life is more valuable than my goal because life has numerous ones and one that don’t even complete before our time is up. He showed me how much more I can be other than being a dangerous individual. Even though I wasn’t born in this world, I was still human and we humans must value life as we see fit. So that changed me from there on out and we became closer than I imagined.” *everyone claps* “That’s a great story,” said Kyle. “Thank you.” “When did Daniel meet Pip?” “*looks at Pip* It was after your vacation, right?” “Yeah! And when I saw Daniel, he was a great boy. I was so happy for Damien to make a new friend.” “Hey, we’re not just friends here, we’re a family now,” Damien said happily. “That’s right!” said Chris while everyone else smiled.

“Danielle?” Kyle asked. “Mhm?” “How did you meet Daniel?” “Yeah, how did you meet him?” Michael asked, “He rarely talks about your relationship with us.” “*scoffs* I met Daniel at the South Park school. I was at North that time, but I went over there for an event.” “Did you guys talk?” Pip asked. “I’ll get to that later. I was going to sing in front of everybody with someone else for an R&B duet, but he couldn’t make it. So…. I had to do it alone which really sucks. After singing my part, the rap part was coming and I had to do that even though I legit suck at rapping. Before I could get a word in, there was another boy that came onto the stage and rapped the lyrics perfectly.” “And lemme guess, the boy was….” Chris interrupted. “Yep, you guessed it; Daniel.” “Wow….” Pip said astonishingly. “I thanked him for helping me and we talked for a little bit. To this day, I still didn’t know how he knew that the boy was gonna rap with me wasn’t gonna make. I don’t know, he probably overheard a conversation I had with someone. But anyways, I asked where he learned to rap and he said he taught himself. I was really impressed by his performance and I asked if he goes to South Park and he said yes, but his parents live in North Park. I then said, ‘Why didn't you go to North?’ He said that his friends are here and he’s getting really along with everyone. I told him that if we ever see each other in town, I’ll be looking forward to talking to him because I was really busy back then, but I don’t want him to wait for a long time so I asked him to give me his number and I’ll shoot him a text when I get the chance to talk to him. A whole month had passed and there was another event coming which involved another R&B duet. The boy that didn’t make it before wanted to come to this one and he will make it this time, but I said no and I found another boy.” “Oooh…. I sense some hostility,” Chris said suspiciously. “Please, Chris, no spoilers,” said Kyle. “I know, I know. Please continue, Danielle.” “Thanks. Um…. So…. After I told him that I found someone else, he got really upset and he walked away fuming. I didn’t know what was his problem, but I think that he might have some feelings for me and he might possibly have a crush on me. As soon as the event was coming, I messaged Daniel to be there, he said yes. As soon as it was showtime, he wasn’t there and I thought to myself; ‘Why do boys keep coming late?’ I was worried and then suddenly the boy that I said no to arrived and wanted to do it with me. It seems like he didn’t take no for an answer because that’s what I told him before and then he started getting tense. *Chris hummed* We argued for a couple of minutes, but he made a dumb move. Before he was gonna touch me, Daniel, out of nowhere, came to save the day. He grabbed his hand and punched him straight in the face with no hesitation. I covered my mouth after he did that. *Trent chuckled* He then grabbed some microphones and asked me, ‘Shall we?’” “Aww….” said Pip. “It was the most heroic, most gentlemanly act I’ve ever seen. After we nailed the show, that’s when I started liking him. I had more time to talk to him on the phone, we got to know each other, went on a date, he met my parents, I met his, and after we had our first kiss on our second date, that’s when it was official.” *everyone claps* “It really broke my heart to see him die, but no one can take his place, it’s in me completely.” “Same here, Danielle,” said Damien. “Aren’t we all?” Chris asked everyone, “And I’m even surprised that you guys got laid already!” “That’s private,” said Danielle. “Oh, sorry, he told us about that.” “Of course he would.” “I didn’t know about that,” said Kyle, “Wow.” “ANYWAY….*Chris laughed* *shakes her head* After his expulsion from school, I supported him after that, through the war, and here we are.” “We did it, guys!” Chris cheered, “No more violence and no more bullshit from Cartman.” “Damn straight,” said Kyle, “It must be a real bad fucking day for him.” As everyone nodded and chuckled in agreement, they continued to celebrate through the night. Trent tried to invite Tweek earlier, but he couldn’t make it and it was for the better.

Weeks had passed and there were no more tracks, posts, or conflicts between both parties. Everyone was back to their normal routines except that Cartman and his team are gonna have to live with one of the biggest losses that they ever had in their lives. The last day of school is approaching and Trent was planning something that would reignite the beef between both parties again. In his mind, he really wants to release more of Daniel’s mysterious tracks, but he doesn’t want to release them during the cooldown of the beef. He had to ask everyone in the gang even Kyle and Danielle for their permission to go along with his plan. Danielle and Pip had to think about it for a long time while everyone else was down with it and only because they missed destroying Cartman and his whole gang at their own game. A week before the school year ends, Trent calls up Tweek for his assistance in his plan. “Hello?” Tweek answered. “Yo, Tweek. It’s Trent.” “Hey, Trent. How’s life?” “Oh, it’s grand. Thank you.” “What’s up?” “Well, first off, I wanna ask how things are going with you and Craig.” “Oh, um…. We had a few conversations, but he wants to take some space away from me right now.” “Oh, damn. Is he still mad?” “Fuck yeah, he is. He’s still pissed off about losing the war. Even though I told him to let it go, he can’t.” “Aw, shit. Sorry to hear that.” “It’s fine. I’m doing better without him right now. *drinks coffee* Eh…. God.” “Mmm, kay. I wanted to ask you a favor.” “What’s that?” “I’m gonna, um…. Reignite the beef.” “Huh?” “I’m going to start the beef again.” “.....Hehehe. You serious?” “Yeah.” “.....Why?” “Because I wanna release more of Daniel’s shit, but I wanna do it during the battle.” “Trent, listen to what you’re saying. You said it yourself that you started the war with a track you made by putting Stan and Cartman in the same track, the same war that got Daniel killed. Imagine what would happen if you do that shit again.” “I went and asked my whole team their permission. They think that it was crazy, but as soon as I laid out my plan, they were up for it.” “.....What is your plan exactly?” “Do you have like a final get-together in your school for your last day?” “Yeah, an assembly, why?” “Because what I found in one of Daniel’s disks, it had video in one of them. So I was wondering if you could play it for the whole school to see. Now, before you say anything, you’re the one I can count on because they still don’t know that you’re working with us so the Principal is gonna let you in backstage and you’re gonna help him set it up.” “That’s definitely gonna cost my cover for you guys.” “I think it would be a good time to show your true colors, Tweek. Because you’ve done enough and we thank you so much for it. Now, it’s our turn to do things.” “Okay.” “So what do you think?” “.....When am I gonna get the disk?” “I’ll send Damien to give it to you. Meet him behind the school before the assembly starts.” “Okay…. I really hope that you do know what you’re doing here, man.” “I know what I’m doing. Trust me. Put in that disk and let it play.” “.....Alright, I’ll do it.” “Thanks, man!” “Mhm.” “Oh, and uh, one more thing. Once you’ve done it, just keep your head down and don’t talk to Craig or his buddies.” “That’s what I’m thinking.” “Okay. Preciate it, man! Don’t forget!” “Yeah. I won’t.” “Aight, peace!” “See ya. *hangs up and sighs* Man, fuck my life. Fuck it.” 

Days later and the assembly for the last day of school is put into place. Tweek was waiting behind the school for Damien to show up to receive the disk from him. “Come on…. Where are you? It’s almost time,” he said anxiously. But when he looked around the corner to see if he’s coming, he turned around, and Damien was standing right behind him. “AHH! Dude!” Tweek screamed after getting scared. “Sorry,” said Damien, “*holds out case* Here.” “*takes disk* God…. Was it difficult for you to get over here?” “No.” “Oh.” “Trent forgot to tell you something.” “What’s that?” “He said that Kyle will be recording the whole thing after you’ve done your part.” “What do I do after I’m done?” “I don’t know. Sit back or leave. He said that Cartman and his gang will finally figure out about you, so what I suggest is the second choice. Now…. I must take my leave. I don’t want to have another reminder of the last time I was here. *leaves and turns around* Oh…. Also…. Good luck, Tweek. And thank you.” “Sure thing.”

After Damien leaves the school grounds, Tweek goes into the gymnasium which is where the assembly will be and walks towards Principal PC while he and a few other teachers are setting up a DVD player. “Hi, Principal PC,” Tweek said nervously while hiding the disk behind his back. “Huh? *looks at Tweek* Oh, hi, Tweek.” “Do you have anything that I can help you with?” “Well, that’s thoughtful of you. Yeah, this DVD player doesn’t fucking work. This morning it does, but I can’t get any response out of it. You think you can fix this in five minutes?” “Sure.” “Alright, cause me and the teachers here are gonna get this assembly going right now and we’ll need the player shortly.” “Got it.” “Thanks, Tweek. Alright, teachers! Let’s get these kids to shut up.” As PC and the other teachers move away from the DVD player, Tweek can get to work. He looked all around the gym to see where Kyle was and he could see him on top of the bleachers. Kyle can see him down below as well. When their eyes meet, they both know where they are and minded their own business afterward to keep their cover. Tweek first took out the CD that was supposed to play and replaced it with his CD. Then, he went to go look for the cord to see if it was plugged in and while he followed the cord, it wasn’t plugged in. “What a dumbass,” Tweek said quietly as he plugged the cord in the outlet. He also checked for anything else he had missed, but the DVD player has turned on and it is ready. Tweek went to sit down next to Craig and waited for PC to start playing the CD. “Hey, dude,” said Tweek. “Hey. Helped out PC, huh?” “Yeah, I didn’t wanna make myself useless.” “You’re not useless.” “No, I’m not. You’re right.” “Are you excited for the last moments of school?” “Y-Yeah. I am.” “What are you going to do after?” “......I…. really don’t know, to be honest.” “You can come hang out with me more.” “Obviously, yeah, that.” “Oh! Here we go! It’s starting!” “*looks away* Probably not.” As Tweek heavily sighed and watched PC as he played the CD while at the same time, Kyle brought out his phone and started recording. 

As the screen started to play, the first thing that they saw was Daniel behind his desk and looked into the camera. The whole gym gasped including Daniel’s enemies. Suddenly, a beat comes on and Daniel starts rocking his head back and forth on it. As the chorus first played, everyone was confused about what was going on. In Daniel’s first verse, he’s taking shots straight at Cartman and Cartman himself was watching as he rapped. “ _ I make your mouthpiece obese like stuffed Mickey D’s. When I release, you lose teeth like little babies. Dude, please. Blood floods your dungarees. And that’s just the half of my warpath. Laugh now, cry later. I rhyme greater, that the average player hater, the spectators. _ ” Till the end of the verse, Cartman knew that Daniel was talking about him and he got mad really easily. In the second verse, he takes shots at Principal PC. “ _ I’m flaming gats, aiming at, these fucking maniacs that put my name in raps. Apart the, games that hustle backwards, you can try to pick on and punch me, but you can’t touch me. Rhyme for nothing, slugs go touchy-touchy. You’re bleeding lovely, with your spirit above me, or beneath me. Your whole life, you live sneaky. Lyrically, you’ll rest eternally sleepy.” _ After the verse was finished, PC also got mad but then he started to have suspicions about how a video of Daniel got into the DVD player. Tweek felt more and more nervous as the song went on. In the third and last verse, he takes shots at Stan. “ _ Frank white’s the menacing, Marsh caught the medicine. I got the lettuce and, you turn green like cucumber skin. I repelled back to where I fell when I got expelled. I was a new kid then, rage and vengeance. Hugs from fake friends, make ends, they hate you. Be broke, girls won’t date you. That’s why I relate to, choke your ass out till your face blue. Make you, open the safe too. _ ” At the end of the verse, Stan was shocked and covered his mouth to keep his cool. Kyle looked at him for a second and looked at his phone while getting everyone’s reaction. Craig dropped his jaw and looked beside him to see Tweek, but he wasn’t there. Tweek ran out of the building and went straight home. Craig saw the doors closing and he couldn’t believe that it was him that did it. “Son of a bitch….” he said emotionally. 

As the song was ending, PC turns off the DVD player and calls out the person that sabotaged it. “Who did this?!” said PC while yelling on a microphone which made Kyle put away his phone, “Who’s the little fucker that did this?! Put Daniel on my fucking screen on a day like this?! HUH?!” The whole gym went silent and while PC looked all over the bleachers, Craig stood up from his seat angrily in which got PC’s eyes locked on him, he screamed, “TWEEK DID IT!” Everyone then talked back and forth while looking everywhere to see if he was still here, but everyone in Cartman’s gang was either surprised or angry from the betrayal. PC then grinned from ear to ear, took out the disk from the DVD player, and broke it with his foot. Cartman was building up his anger and the first thing that he said was, “Motherfucker…. This has to end now.” Meanwhile, Tweek was at his house barricading his door and windows to protect himself from Cartman or anyone that worked with him. His parents didn’t know what was going on and tried to question him, but he ignored them completely and went to his room to hide. As he shut the door, he slid his back down from the door, sat next behind it, put both hands on his face and started crying. 

After school was over, Kyle released the video he took in assembly and at the same time, Trent dropped ‘Long Kiss Goodnight’ which was the track that was played in front of the whole school on Facebook. While Cartman and his gang were trying to come up with a plan to get back at Trent after what happened, Stan was in his room thinking if he’s willing to respond back. As he was thinking, he gets a call from Trent. “Hello?” He answered. “Hey, Stan, it’s Trent.” “Trent! Uh….hi.” “Hey, dude. Um…. Listen, I wanna talk to you. The lyrics that Daniel called out on, that was the beginning of the beef. So if it offended you in any way, then I’m sorry.” “Oh, okay. Cause I was thinking if I should respond back.” “Nah, nah, nah, that was a long time ago.” “Okay. Cool. I accept your apology.” “I actually have another thing.” “What?” “When Daniel dissed you and you guys were head to head, I thought to myself that I shouldn’t talk to you just cause he doesn’t like you. But that doesn’t mean that I should still be able listen to him after he’s gone, you know?” “What are you saying?” “I wanna bury the hatchet with you and be friends from now on.” “Oh…. Um….” “That day when you called us to send your condolences about Daniel’s passing and I hung up, I was frustrated at the moment and I didn’t know what to do. But I kinda wanna take that back and say thank you for doing so.” “Ah…. Um…. Well…. Okay, dude. I’ll bury it with you.” “You will? You’re not mad?” “Nah, because you told me how much you were feeling at the time and I can understand that. So yeah, it was pretty bad on you guys to lose Daniel like that. It was a little painful for me too because I knew him too. Whether we were friends or enemies, I respected him and what he has done to help you guys and himself.” “So we’re cool?” “Yeah, we’re cool. You’re not gonna get any slashing from me from that stunt in the assembly.” “Great! You’re awesome, man!” “Thanks.” “Also, did you see Cartman get so mad?” “I did right after it was over.” “*laughs* I wonder what that fatass kid’s gonna do now.” “Me too.” “Well, I’ll talk to you soon, dude. Watch yourself.” “You too, man.” “Peace.” “Yeah, see ya.” After Stan hung up, he felt better about receiving an apology from Trent and buried the hatchet with him. Stan meant what he said and he kept his word about not going after him from the video he saw in school. 

On the same day, Cartman called up Stan and when Stan picked up the phone, Cartman was red hot and sounded like he was about to explode. “Hello?” He answered. “STAN!” “*looks at phone for a second* Eric?” “Dude…. I’m…. I’m about to lose it here, man.” “Okay?” “Listen, I don’t wanna point any fingers, but I’ll just ask you nicely. Can you please help me with Trent please?” “.....I would…. But sorry, I can’t.” “What-What do you mean, you can’t?” “I don’t want to. That’s not what I want to do.” “Daniel dissed you in front of the whole school! How could you say you can’t?!” “Trent called me earlier and he said he was sorry.” “What?” “He said he was sorry and I forgave him. We’re cool now. Besides, I don’t wanna do a 180 and diss him after accepting his apology. That’s a bitch move. I’m sorry, Eric, but I can’t help you.” Cartman growled and hung up the phone. “Hello?” Stan asked, “*looks at phone and shakes his head* Of course he would do that.”

Hours later, Cartman released a track that would reignite the beef between him and Trent called ‘Kick In The Door’ and on the track, he responded to Daniel from his track, responded Trent for the plan that he put together, dissed Kyle for putting out the video he recorded, and even Stan for not helping him out even though he got dissed by Daniel too. “ _ Your reign on the top was short like leprechauns, as I crush so-called willies, thugs, and rapper-dons. This goes out for those who use disrespectful views on the king of both parks. Fuck that, look at the charts, a king like Bonaparte. Now, you’re brailing it, snatch that light shit, I’m scaling it. _ ” 

Sometime later in the day, Craig disses Trent and his gang in a post he put out after finding out that Tweek was working for them. “ _ I cannot believe that my own boyfriend would team up with someone that I hate with a passion after all this time. Trent, when I see you or anyone else here in town, I’mma fuck you up without hesitation. I tried to reach out to Tweek, but he never answered. He never respected me when I was there for him. If he could think about it, imagine what we would be if we were the winners of the whole goddamn war. Fuck Trent and everything that he loves. _ ” 

Trent was not surprised that Craig would go off on a rant after being betrayed by his boyfriend, Tweek. Chris decided to respond back to Craig’s post with a track of his own called ‘The Truth’ and on the track, he pointed out all of the things that happened with Craig after the war ended. “ _ Medication’s gone and it ain’t too late. Nothing’s retarded about Chris, but this rusty spade. A whole city of people that are on my ass. I hope you didn’t make promises, cause you have no success. You saw the video, dude, and you got upset. I saw your post and you look oh so stressed. Go get your partner, bet he can’t say shit. And if you’re looking for the Mole, you got a death wish. I’ll never let someone do me like Cart did Kyle. This is the same shit that got Daniel killed by rivals. I know you love Tweek and you still miss him. But Cart was fucking with him while you were falling in love with him. I know it’s hard for you to sleep, knowing that you broke up. You left him because of revenge and ended up getting no cut. _ ” 

Later that night, Stan released a track going at Cartman called ‘Destroy and Rebuild’ and not only he’s going after Cartman, but also going after the people in his gang. “ _ Since we’re on the subject of traders and flunkies, Eric isn’t the only faggot in my neighborhood, dummies. There’s plenty that wanna be me but cannot, it’s like King Arthur and knight Sir-Lance-A-Lot. Kenny, Token, Craigy, and the Principal. I would have told you before that Daniel’s my dog. _ ” 

On the next day, Trent, Kyle and his gang went in on the attack and sent barrages of diss tracks at Cartman and his gang as soon as they woke up. Chris was the first one to attack with a track called ‘What’s Up, What’s Happening?’ and on the track, he sent shots at Kenny. “ _ I guess that’s what he’s hating for, boy you’re so damn lame. Your clique is the same, just a bunch of walking shit stains. Disgraced SP, you give the city such a bad name. You’re way back in my rear view mirror, I’m in the fast lane. You’re kissing ass then and you’re jumping bad now. I check your ass then, I shut your ass down. I deliver front and center, I never back down. Who gets the last laugh now, bitch?”  _

Trent was next to make his attack with a track called ‘Making A Murderer’ and on the track, he’s taking shots at Cartman and creates a conspiracy on him about knowing Daniel’s murder. “ _ Look. Enough of the sentimental crap, cool if you’re into that. Fuck all of these kids, who they intended at? I won’t believe it’s him without forensic facts. They don’t normally mention Black when he’s writing his caps. _ ” 

Then, Kyle, Michael, Pete, and Chris made a collaboration diss track called ‘North Park Part 2’ and on the track, they took shots at Cartman, Craig, and even Clyde. In Kyle's verse, he talks about his enemies in general. “ _ Bitches dried up, laying in the box with the virus. Commercial thugs try to bust with gats at the livest. This life of crime only will shine real survivors. Y’all are halfway crooks, I advise you not to try this. _ ” 

Cartman responds back with a track called ‘Ova Here’ and on the track, he sends shots at Kyle. “ _ You ain’t for real and you ain’t universal. Your whole style sounds like an NSYNC commercial. Ignoramus, I’m the baddest with the mic apparatus. Challenging the God of rap is madness, I’ll snatch your status. With this ugly looking billboard, you could stop them. I got enough tracks to make my own top 10. _ ” 

Kenny responds back to Chris’ The Truth with a track called ‘Def Wish’. “ _ At the end of the trail is what’s left. Is a sucker motherfucker who is stomped to death. If you get static, go and gather up your army. You punk ass bitches aren’t gonna harm me. I bet you guys have never seen this. A pussy hung up by his penis. _ ” 

Kyle makes his response with a track called ‘How To Rob’ with Danielle on the chorus. On the track, he calls out Cartman and everyone in his gang. “ _ What did the Principal sold, like four copies? He got something to live for. Don’t want none of us putting four in that new Bentley coupe door. Tell Kenny to gimme the cash before I empty three. I’ll beat his ass like that white boy on MTV. Token wants to battle while I’m sticking him up. Fuck the cab, the coroner’s picking him up. I rob Cart without a gun, get his piece and run. This kid weighs 200 pounds, how are you gonna catch me, son? _ ” 

Chris makes his response to Kenny with a track called ‘Back To Back’ and on the track, he jokes on the mic and teases them to keep coming with the disses. “ _ In the war, it was one of Daniel’s tracks. We waited two days after, where y’all at? Don’t tell me you were hiding like hermit crabs. I’m not sure what it was that made y’all mad. But this is what we gotta do to make y’all rap, I mean, whoa! _ ” 

Cartman makes his response to Kyle in the late afternoon with a track called ‘A Hoe’. On the track, he fires back at Kyle including Stan as well. “ _ I smoke you so bad your eyes look like Japanese. I sip Daiquiris with bitches behind me. 200 a ship, ain’t nothing coming after me. I heard your bitch ass on a track, you’re just playin’ with me. One faggot at a time, even though I’m not alone and in jail. Will you even get your shit right? Time will tell. The only thing that called shots is your friend’s fall. And I heard no communication from y’all. _ ” 

Stan heard Cartman’s response and then he decided to side with Trent and Kyle for the time being. He made the final track for the night which was called ‘Killshot’ and on the track, he goes after Cartman bar for bar. “ _ Tina hit Daniel with a little bit of sex. That night, he left hickeys on her neck. Wait, you just dissed me, I’m perplexed. Call me on the line, call me out on the next, damn. I’m really sorry that you didn’t want me to help you. Then, get on the mic so you can let loose. Realized I forgot to check you. I’m a spider, it’s deadly as a Recluse. _ ”

The next morning, Cartman responded back to Stan with a track called ‘Paper Plates’ and told him that he’s not as real as he thinks he is and Cartman’s better. “ _ Stop sippin’ on Formula 50. They want heat? I give it to them burnt and crispy. Rhymes are too short to box with God, so stretch it. Especially with your overrated raps, step to fetch it. If I rain, it would be an eternal drizzle. Woodwork strips being chipped for sharp chizzles. _ ” 

Trent releases his own track called ‘Bigger Than Me’ and on the track, he calls out Cartman, Principal PC, Craig, Kenny, and everyone affiliated with them. “ _ These kids aren’t the best, they’re not Daniel to me. You ain’t Chris, you ain’t Damien, you ain’t little ol’ me. These kids ain’t rappers, they can't battle with me. These kids are students, they all tattle on me. This ain’t no secret if I know who you be with. Because I don’t believe a single word you say even if you repeat it. _ ” 

Kyle makes another diss track on Cartman called ‘So Disrespectful’ and on the track, he jokes with him and tells him that he’ll never achieve his goal from what he’s trying to pursue. “ _ Come on, Eric. You’ll never be my equal. You may think that we shoot doors and you guys shoot people. But you’ll never be what I’m gonna be. Trent’s in that tax bracket that you’ll never gonna see. PC gave you hits, then he told me to suck dick. Start screaming Southside and Stan didn’t say shit. _ ” 

Craig broke his silence from the reignited battle and released a track called ‘Spring Training’. On the track, he calls out Trent, Daniel, Chris, The Goth Kids, and everyone in Trent’s gang. “ _ You want a dog? Get a cocker spaniel. If I wanted to be the best, I’ll be just like Daniel. From best to worst, from legend to barely here. Since his prime went to his grave, this shit ain’t really fair. Lost his mind, someone better set him straight. Lost his parent’s house, now it’s a house he had to pay. In North Park, why rep that hard? And I bet Chris dug him up from Trent’s backyard. But without him, not a part of you is trife. You can’t afford the drama when your arsenal’s a knife. _ ” 

Kyle then released another track on the same day called ‘Your Life’s On The Line’ and on the track, he went all out dissing Cartman and anyone affiliated with him. “ _ I came in the rap humble. I don’t give a fuck now, I’ll serve anybody like kids who hustle up. Grades go up, threats just come down. If they come by my house, nowhere to be found. The enemies I know, they don’t even stash cracks. They keep it on them, right there in the asscrack. When I don’t like a kid, I don’t pretend to. I’ll have the paramedics wrap his fucking head like a hindu. I ain’t going nowhere so get used to me. Daniel said I can study from him and what he used to read. _ ” 

Later on, Trent releases another track made by Daniel in which Trent added his verse onto along with Michael and Pete called, ‘All Out’. On the track, they diss Cartman, Kenny, and Craig. In Daniel’s verse, he went more after Craig. “ _ You got a lot of nerve to play me. Another gay rapper, busting caps at Craigy. Still avoid capture. While y’all got caught in the rapture, I’m in another city drinking Sunny D’s, no doubt. _ ”

Michael and Pete made their own track after that called ‘Crawlin’’ and on the track, they responded back to Craig their own way. “ _ How do you want it kid? Cause you’re about to get served. Matter of fact, kid. You’re about to get your shit burned. Punk motherfucker, female ass bitch. The homo rapper, H to the you know. Come on, man, I ain’t gotta spell it out for you. You know how to tell time when my man boils. He sets it off on your bitch ass, don’t forget that. And your retaliation was weak like baby pictures. _ ” 

Trent and everyone with him won’t stop releasing disses at Cartman and his gang. In the late afternoon, Trent releases another track made by Daniel which was called ‘When We Ride On Our Enemies’ and on the track, he calls out Cartman, Principal PC, Craig, and anyone in South Park that’s affiliated with them. “ _ How many people wanna be involved? See, I was only talking to Cartman, but I’ll kill ALL of y’all. And then ball. BAM! Set my plan in mode. Time to exterminate my foes, I can’t stand you hoes. Now label them as my next marks. My lyrics are running you cowards out of South Park! _ ” 

Kyle released his third track later that night called ‘I’m An Animal’ and on the track, he just goes after everyone in South Park that is siding with the wrong people in South Park. “ _ Ask about me, they’ll tell you I’m an animal…. An animal…. Touch one of mine, I’ll react like an animal…. An animal…. They said I have no conscience, I’ll kill if I have to yo…. An animal…. Sometimes, a kid crossed the line and he got to go, I move on him like an animal…. South Park ain’t South Park without the team. Kids starving, I’ll feed them, they’ll ride for me. When the police come, shit gets funky. Kenny loves Cartman so much he should be his bunkie. In a school full of dumb kids, I’ll pop off the Mac. They see the flare from the nozzle, they scatter like rats. _ ” 

When everyone was asleep, Token was waiting for the moment to strike back ever since the battle had reignited. So he released a track on his own called ‘Bring Your Whole Crew’ and on the track, he dissed Daniel, Kyle, Danielle, Trent, and everyone else in Trent’s gang, but he went more directly at Daniel. “ _ Tell me to my fucking face that you’re ready to die. You’re a dead motherfucker, red motherfucker. Don’t be stupid, you heard what I said, motherfucker. Who shot you? Aw, man, like you don’t know. Stickin’ in the dirt while I’m fucking your rich ho. _ ” 

In the morning, Trent heard Token’s track and he didn’t care. Trent was about to release another track made by Daniel in which Trent, Chris, and Damien put their verses in as well called ‘Air Strike’, but he called Stan first and told him that Daniel was dissing him in the song for a head’s up and Stan said that it was alright. In the track, they went after Cartman, Token, Principal PC, Stan, and Kenny. In Daniel’s first verse, he went directly at Cartman. “ _ You pushed your friends to the side to make the ultimate sacrifice. What Kyle sees now, he’s dying inside. You ain’t no hip hop messiah. You fucked my girl, I say you’re a liar. Shit like that’s supposed to be private. I’mma fry on behalf of Damien, Danielle, and Michael. I put y’all on drugs and make y’all suicidal. You can’t shut the record down, man, it’s viral. When you call out my name, just remember your idol _ .” In Daniel’s second verse, he went directly at Stan. “ _ Now your bitch is mad and she wants to get at me. You joined them like it’s a fucking basketball team. What are you trying to say subconsciously? You can’t rock a beat like me. Consciously, I’ll rock you to sleep. Stanley, you’re a pussy cause you're scared to rap with me. The only man that you respect is the fatty! _ ” 

Principal PC couldn’t just hold back any longer and let Trent and his gang diss him like crazy. He makes a track with Token on the chorus called ‘Back Where I Belong’ and on the track, he disses Daniel and anyone in North Park that’s siding with him. “ _ As far as Daniel goes, my man is hitting his ex-broad. I’m getting head from his new piece. While 20 kids applaud, you came up with that bullshit. Some heads sucked it up, then you dropped those garbage tracks and totally fucked it up. I could have told you that the stores hate your guts. And how me and Cartman got together to set you up. How he gave me half your budget, don’t believe me look it up. Your A&R promotions, they help me hook it up. I hate to be responsible for destroying your career, a young battle rapper, huh, no wonder you disappeared. _ ” 

Trent listened to the track a couple of times to clear his head about certain lyrics that got him suspicions about who killed Daniel. For those who else listened to it, there have been rumors going around that Principal PC and Cartman has something to do with Daniel’s murder. It struck a nerve inside Trent cause he believes that PC and Cartman were perpetrators behind Daniel’s murder, but he doesn’t have any physical proof to show that it was them. So then he releases the last mystery track made by Daniel called ‘Showtime at the Gallow’ and on the track, he showcases his lyricism and takes shots at Principal PC. “ _ Let the world know the truth, but it became my demise. Motherfucker, we even, I don’t own you a dime. I feel like killing myself, they stolen my shine. I wanted to be the illest for a moment in time. From the ink to my pad to the ink in the arm. How can one diss song possibly last this long? Having a normal life, them days are gone. And Principal Piss-Cunt ain’t too stubborn to say when he’s wrong. _ ” 

PC heard the track and he wasted no time by releasing another track. But he was about to do the Unthinkable. The track was called ‘I Shot Ya’ and just as the title says, PC tells the truth of how he killed Daniel and Cartman was the one that set it all up. Also, he even admits to shooting Damien when Daniel and the gang went to invade South Park Elementary. After this track came out, everyone was completely shocked, but the people who were close to Daniel couldn’t be any more angry. “ _ What the fuck? I thought I conquered the world! I crushed Daniel and Damien in front of their girls. But still, people want to investigate shit. I’ll battle anybody in the game quick. That’s real! What’s up with that “I Shot Ya” deal? Light shit, kids slip, now, how the bullets feel? South Park will peel, in NP, they gangbang. But if you touch a mic, your motherfucking ass will hang. That’s facts, kids don’t receive any type of slack. Cause if they do, their ass will always be running back. Not this time, but next time, I’ma name names. PC, shitting on top of the game. I shot ya! _ ” 

Later that night at his house, he was minding his own business until a SWAT team came bashing in and searched for PC. When they find him, PC puts hands on his head and gets on his knees while acting scared. He got arrested including Cartman as well. They both went to South Park Police Station and were put into the interrogation room immediately. As they both sat down on the table, Cartman looked at PC with an upset face and said, “What the fuck were you thinking? Putting that track out?” “Because I hate Daniel and his friends so much.” “And you don’t care if you snitched on yours? Including yourself?” “No! I don’t!” “There are some things you can’t do! THIS is one of them! The track before was a warning! But this will get us into prison!” “Don’t worry, my lawyer will see to that.” “Your lawyer can’t do shit to save our asses!” Suddenly, the lead detective, Sergeant Yates, comes into the room and sits down with PC and Cartman. “Mr. Yates,” said PC, “What’s going on? You look really well.” “Shut up. There are things that I have seen in my life that involve child murders, but not like this. Not like when a Principal teams up with one of his students. So…. I’m gonna cut to the chase. PC…. Did you really kill Daniel Monroe and almost killed Damien Thorn?” As Yates asks both of them questions, PC and Cartman answered truthfully, but they won’t tell who were the other three individuals in the video that showed Daniel’s murder.

When the news got around that Cartman and PC had been arrested, Cartman’s gang was disappointed while their enemies were highly satisfied, but still angry. Tweek was happy that they were arrested, but when he heard that Craig, Token, and Kenny weren’t arrested, he knew that neither Cartman nor PC said their names in the video. But Tweek knew that it was those three because he was with them as they were planning it. Before he calls the police, he calls Kyle and Stan first about it if he thinks it's a good idea. Tweek patched them both in a three-way conference call. “Hello?” Kyle answered. “Hey, Kyle. It’s Tweek.” “Hey, Tweek!” “Stan’s on the line too.” “Hey, Kyle,” said Stan. “Hey, Stan.” “What is this about, Tweek?” “Is it about Cartman and the Principal getting arrested? Cause they really deserve what they did to Daniel, man,” Kyle asked. “No, actually. Since we already know, I want to tell you guys something that you don’t know.” “What is it?” Stan asked. “They won’t say who the other three masked men are in the video.” “Okay?....” “I know who they are.” “Really?” said Kyle. “Yes. But I want to ask you guys this…. Once I tell you their names, I want you to tell me if it's a good idea to send them to the slammer too.” “Well, who could it be?” Stan asked. “It was Craig, Token, and Kenny.” After Tweek said the names, Stan and Kyle went silent and they couldn’t believe it. “Guys?” Tweek asked, “Guys? Hello?” “I’m here, Tweek,” said Kyle. “Me too,” said Stan. “Okay, cause I would ask this question to Trent, but he would say yes immediately. So I’m asking you because you two knew them better than he does.” “.....Why Kenny though, man?” Stan said while feeling ashamed. “Me too,” Kyle agreed, “He’s a good kid. Why would he sign up for this shit?” “Perhaps he had a deal with Cartman and he wants money,” Tweek answered, “Since he and his parents are living poor.” “Craig and Token, I’m all up for that,” said Stan, “But it’s kinda sad for me and Kyle to see Kenny gone too.” “Let’s just say that this is for his own good, Stan,” said Kyle. “Right. Um…. Shit. Uh, go ahead, Tweek. You can do it.” “You sure?” “Yes, I’m sure. I just can’t take this shit anymore.” “I understand. How bout you, Kyle?” “Yes, I-Yes. Do it.” “I’m sorry, guys.” “It’s okay, Tweek. You’re doing the right thing and it’s probably what Daniel would have wanted too.” “Okay, well…. I’m gonna go call ‘em now. I’ll talk to you guys later. Bye now.” “See ya, Tweek,” said Stan. “Bye, dude,” said Kyle. After they all hung up, Stan and Kyle felt very sad to see one of their closest friends to go to jail for a long time while Tweek was dialing the police. “911, what’s your emergency?” said the operator. “Hi, um, this isn’t an emergency for me, but it’s for the people at the police station. I know who the three masked men are in the video of Daniel’s murder.” 

A couple of hours later after Tweek called the police, Craig, Token, and Kenny got arrested and joined Cartman and PC in jail. Craig couldn’t believe that Tweek would sell him out to the police along with Kenny and Token. The kids felt scared and vulnerable while Cartman and PC were mad at each other. PC cannot blame anyone but himself for doing it. They all waited a couple weeks for their trial. Trent, Kyle, Stan, Tweek, and everyone else that sided with them didn’t celebrate yet because they wanted to hear their sentences. After the trial, PC was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole while the kids were sent to juvenile prison. Craig, Kenny, and Token were sentenced to 4 years, but since Cartman was the mastermind, he was sentenced to 8 years. After this news came to Trent, he made a post on Facebook saying, “ _ HAHAHAHAHA! They’re gone! This IS the victory that we’ve been waiting for. Rot in hell forever, PC! And enjoy juvi, you little fuckers! Cause I been there and I know some people in there that would love to make y’all their bitches. Especially you, Craig! Tell your new boyfriend I said hi! HAHA! _ ” The gang and Trent’s friends liked and commented on this post along with fans from both South and North Park. After Cartman and his gang were sent away to prison, Tweek stopped by Kyle’s house and he wanted to record a song by himself. The song was called ‘Cowards in South Park’ and on the track, he dissed Cartman, Craig, Token, Principal PC, and anyone else affiliated with them. He’s been holding onto this anger for a long time from Craig and everyone else he was working with when he was with Cartman and now it’s about to come out. “ _ I know you guys ain’t trying to diss coming with that wack shit. Keep trying to front, get your motherfucking back split! And your ass kicked! Your shit is drastic! Run up on my friends, get your punk ass blasted! Dumb motherfuckers trying to talk bad. Fuck around, you get a missile launched in your ass. And for your friends talking fly shit, if we were all locked up together, I woulda made them my bitches! _ ” 

South Park Elementary School is now willing to find a new Principal that will be much nicer than the previous one while the kids that were locked up, their parents were traumatized that they would do something like this. A week later after Cartman and his gang was locked up, Trent and his gang planned a big house party to celebrate this major victory and to celebrate the end of the beef completely. There were a lot of people that showed up to the house and most of them were fans of Daniel and his gang. Loud music, barbeques, outdoor games, everyone was having a good time. Trent and the gang were eating and talking to people when suddenly Kyle, Tweek, Stan, and Wendy came to the party. “Oh, hey!” Trent greeted. “Hey, Trent!” Kyle greeted. “What’s up, guys? Came to celebrate?” “No shit! I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” said Tweek. “Hahaha! Hey, Stan. *daps Stan*” “*daps Trent* Sup, Trent?” “This is a big party,” said Kyle. “Hell, yeah it is! We got tons of food in here and out there so eat up!” “Alright, cool!” Tweek cheered. “Hey, Trent,” said Wendy. “Yeah?” “Where’s Danielle?” “Why?” “I want to talk to her.” “She’s coming. She’s bringing some friends over.” “Okay. I’ll wait.” As they all split up, Damien was helping bring out food for Pip while Chris and The Goths talked to more fans. Trent pulled Stan and Kyle to the side before they were about to eat and talked to them a bit. “Hey, guys. Um…. I wanna ask you two something,” he said. “What’s that, Trent?” Stan asked. “How does this feel with your closest friends locked up?” “Dude,” said Kyle, “Don’t feel bad about that crap. We don’t care. Fuck Cartman and everyone with him. Right, Stan?” “Yeah. We don’t like him anymore. They’re not our friends. Besides, friends do not turn on each other especially if they killed one of your friends.” “That’s true,” said Trent. “Yeah, when Cartman ordered the hit on Daniel, that sealed our friendship down the toilet.” “You guys are our friends, Trent,” said Kyle, “If Daniel was here, he’d be proud of all of you.” “And you too.” “Mhm.” 

Suddenly, Danielle with three other girls come from the front door. “Whoa…. Go and eat, you two. This is a conversation I must have,” Trent said interestingly. “Hey, Danielle,” Kyle greeted. “Hi, Kyle,” she said. “Danielle! How’s it hanging?” Trent asked happily. “Gooood.” “And I see you brought some friends like you said.” “Of course. *points at the girls* The toughest…. The nastiest…. And the quietest.” “Toughest, huh? She doesn't look like she did anything bad.” “Try beating up girls and dumping boys in front of the public by slapping them til they cry,” said one girl that went up into Trent’s face. “I’ll leave you two alone to chat,” said Danielle, “Come on, girls. Food’s this way.” As Danielle and the other two girls leave, the third girl and Trent lock eyes and stare down on each other. “Name’s Trent. What’s yours?” “Monica.” “So…. Monica…. You really went the distance in North Elementary, huh?” “Do you want me to prove it?” “.....Judging by your attitude, I’ll take your word on it.” “What did you do? Aside from dissing sorry ass kids.” “I was the toughest kid in Kindergarten and I still am after I got expelled.” “And?” “I beated up some kids for revenge for putting me in juvie and I knocked them unconscious.” “You went to juvie?” “Yeah. What, have you?” “No! I don’t want to be someone’s bitch in jail.” “True that.” “I heard about your friend. I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. We already took care of that.” “And how are you going to handle yourself if someone comes after you?” “*takes out a knife and sticks it on the table* Protection.” “*takes knife and puts the blade in Trent’s face* You’re not so soft after all.” “No shit.” “You got a girlfriend?” “Nope. If I have, none of them are my type. But you though…. You’re something I can work with.” “I’m not a prostitute.” “I didn’t say that.” “I know. *puts hand on Trent’s shoulder* Would you like to make out with me?” “Where?” “Right here.” “.....Not in front of these people.” “You serious?” “Well…. *takes knife* This IS my house. And I say, we do it later.” “*scoffs* Okay, big boy. I’ll hold on to that.” “Good.” “Now, where’s the food?” “Out where your other friends went. You can’t miss it.” “Thanks. *starts to leave*” “Wait.” “*stops* What?” “I have a question. How would you favor this in bed?” “We’re gonna go straight to the point, huh? God, you boys are the same.” “What does that mean?” “The boys I go out with say the same thing.” “So I’m guessing that you did it?” “Ugh. Sharing secrets already? We just met!” “It doesn’t hurt to share one for now. After all…. We’re getting to know each other.” “*growls* Yes. I’ve done it. What’s your secret? Wait. Don’t tell me. YOU haven’t done it.” “Well, how did you play it off?” “......Being dominant. Because I like to play rough.” “Ooh. Okay.” “Now, can we save the dirty talk please? I wanna eat.” “Sure. Go ahead.” As Monica leaves while shaking her head, Trent stares at her butt as she walks outside. “*whistles* What a girl.” 

Meanwhile, Chris was playing games with people. He was taking apples out of buckets full of water. After winning a game, he walks away and takes a break. “I’m playing loser next round! Haha!” Chris yelled. But as soon as he took one bite out of the apple, he froze as he stared at one of the girls that Danielle brought and she was staring back at him as well while leaning on a wall. He then went closer to her and the girl walked closer to him. “*bites apple* Hmm…. What’s a girl like you doing here?” “Danielle brought me here,” she said, “You’re Chris right?” “That’s me, sweetheart! And what is your name?” “Jane.” “Hmm…. That’s a nice name. *bites apple*” “I heard your track; “The Truth” and it was really hard.” “Oh yeah? *bites apple*” “Yeah, it sounded like you were talking the whole time.” “That’s what makes it hard. Also, I knew that Craig couldn’t handle my shit and look where it got him.” “God, you are cocky as Danielle says.” “Well, that’s who I am. And the shit that I learned was all Daniel’s wisdom.” “Yeah. Sorry about Daniel.” “No worries. He always said to keep our frustrations on the mic and not on violence.” Before Chris takes another bite of the apple, Jane takes it from him slowly and bites it. “Can you teach me more about his wisdom?” She asked while coiling. “*chuckles* Sure…. *pulls out cigarette and lights it* Come this way.” “You smoke?” “*blows smoke* Like a champ.” “.........Interesting. Hehe.” 

As Chris and Jane talk privately, The Goths were talking to each other while eating and laughing. “Nah, I like my clothes,” said Michael. “Can you try something new for once?” Finkle asked. “Yeah, at least for the celebration, I mean, come on,” said Marilyn. “Hell no. I still don’t conform,” said Michael. “Mike?” Pete questioned. “Sometimes. But not today, okay?” “Fine.” Michael then suddenly caught his eye on a goth girl that’s standing around by the table. “Hey. Look over there,” he pointed in which the rest of the goths looked to where he pointed. “Is that another goth?” Marilyn asked. “Yeah, it is,” said Pete. “Guess we aren’t the only ones here,” said Finkle. “You can say that again.” The goth girl looks at Pete for a couple of seconds and then turns around. “I think she was looking at you, Pete,” said Michael. “She was.” “Go talk to her.” “Me?” “Yeah. You’re cooler than me. Don’t be scared.” “I’m not.” “Go do it, Pete!” Marilyn cheered, “There’s no other goth boys but you two.” “.....I…. Okay. I’ll-I’ll go talk to her.” “There you go! Go get her!” As Pete stood up and walked over to the goth girl, she turned back around towards him as he approached her. “Uh, hi,” he greeted. “Hey,” she greeted back. “Uh…. Did you like the food?” “Yeah…. It was good.” “Um…. *exhales* Sorry. I’m just nervous.” “It’s okay. I’m-I’m nervous around people too.” “I mean…. Nervous around you.” “Oh.” “Yeah, cause I don’t wanna say anything mean.” “I guess that means you don’t talk to girls that much, don’t you?” “No.” “That’s okay. I’m the only goth kid in North Park Elementary. Kids look at me funny and I don’t care.” “Yeah, that’s what they did with me when I was at South Park.” “Those are your friends over there, right?” “My closest friends, yeah. But I’m stepping out my comfort zone and meeting new people that don’t look like my appearance.” “That’s cool! I’m trying to do that, but it’s too hard for me.” “Well…. I can help you if you want?” “Sure. That would be really nice.” “*smiles* Oh, I’m Pete by the way. *holds out hand*” “*shakes his hand* Violet. Nice to meet you, Pete.” “Violet’s a sweet name.” “Your name’s cool too. Also, I like your hair.” “Thanks. Uh, wanna talk more over there? Just so you won’t be anymore nervous with people.” “*chuckles* Sure.” As Violet and Pete walked, Michael gave him a thumbs up while Pete did the same. “I’m proud of him,” said Marilyn. “Me too,” Michael agreed. “I remembered when we used to date.” “Yeah. It’s best that we stay as friends.” “Right….” “What happened?” Finkle asked. “Nothing,” Michael answered, “It just didn’t work out.” “Is that true, Marilyn?” “Yeah. Yeah, it was…. *looks away* Not really.” “What’s that?” “Nothing…. *hangs her head a bit*”

As Danielle looked around and saw her friends talking to boys that they like, she smiled for a little bit until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and it was Wendy. “Hey, Danielle,” she greeted nervously. “Wendy.” “Um…. Listen. I’m glad I get to talk to you in person because…. I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you during the war. I know that talking shit about Daniel and about you still loving him. Like I should have known better. At the time, I was a little carried away and I didn’t listen to Stan. I was so glued onto Daniel and beating him. So…. I’m sorry for everything.” “It’s okay, Wendy. I understand. Apology accepted. And I’m glad that you get to come here and celebrate with us.” “Yeah! Me too.” As Danielle and Wendy hugged it out, a blonde girl suddenly comes behind Wendy and tugs on her shirt to get her attention. “Bebe! Hi!” Wendy greeted. “Hi, Wendy,” she greeted back while they both hugged, “Is this Danielle?” “Yes! This is her!” “Hi, Danielle. I’m Bebe. *holds out hand*” “Nice to meet you, Bebe,” said Danielle as he shakes her hand. “Is Clyde here?” Wendy asked. “No. He’s still upset about losing his friends and being sent to jail. Also, he doesn’t want to come here just so he wouldn’t get beat up by Trent or any of his friends, y’ know?” “Wow.” “Yeah, Token was his best friend. I told him to get over it, but he doesn’t want to listen. Other than that, I was so shocked that Clyde would team up with someone that orchestrated Daniel’s murder. So yeah, my relationship with him has been stagnating.” “Sorry to hear that.” “Well, welcome to our party,” said Danielle, “Go eat or chill if you want. Get your mind off of things.” “Thanks, Danielle.” “Mhm. Also, in a little while, we’re gonna have karaoke so…. We’re gonna have ourselves a little show too.” “That sounds great!” said Wendy. “Oh, I love karaoke! If they play my favorite songs, I’m gonna sing it,” said Bebe. “Eh, maybe. We’ll see.” 

Later on that night, people went inside and they partied with loud music and karaoke. After another song was over, Trent went on top of the couch and held up his glass while speaking into a microphone. “HEY! HEY! Everyone! Let’s take a moment right here and make a toast! *everyone cheers and holds up their glasses* I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight! And I want to dedicate this moment…. To Daniel. The entire war, what we did throughout the whole war, was to show y’all that we didn’t back down and we never showed any bloodshed. Without Daniel, we would be savages by now and we would never win. If that ever happened, we let him down and made him die for nothing. But we pulled through! After Daniel died, it hurt us so bad that we couldn’t get up. Even though I started the battle twice, I was the one that stirred up the whole thing. I thought to myself that…. If I could take everything back, he would still be alive, but then Cartman and…. *everyone boos*.....Cartman and his fucking goons would never gotten in jail. So…. let us all show some love to the great one! The hero! The fucking king of both parks! Rest in peace, Daniel! We all love you! *everyone cheers and drinks* Alright! Let’s make some noise on this next track that I’m gonna put on!” 

Trent selected a song that was one of Daniel’s classics and when it started, everyone was going wild. “Here we go! I’m not gonna go crazy by myself! Stan! Get up here!” “Aw, really, dude?!” “Yeah, bitch! Come on! That shit’s passed you, you gotta love this song!” “Um…. I don’t think I should really- Okay!” Stan then gets a mic from Trent and they both are rapping together from Daniel’s Second Round KO in which made the crowd scream louder. “Come on, people! You know this one,” said Stan while talking into the microphone, “Now, let me see you pump your hands like this! *pumps up one hand* Just pump your hands like this! Just pump your-” “Everyone put your hands up! Throw them up!” said Trent as he followed Stan’s gestures. Everyone including Damien, Pip, The Goths, Chris, Wendy, Tweek, Kyle, Bebe, Danielle, and her friends were all putting their hands up and when the verse came on, some of the people followed along with the lyrics. “(Stan) [Trent and Stan] (Yo, yo, yo….) [I’mma let the world know the truth!] (You don’t want me to shine,) [you study my rhyme and then you lay your vocals after mine], (that’s a bitch move! Something what a homo rapper would do!) [You say that you’re better? You only dropping clues!] (I study your background,) [remember the shit you spoke, along with your footnotes,] (now you’re about to be smoked.) [Fronting like a nice, easy going guy,] (you disgust me. I know how much you get angry by me) [recently.] (You walk around) [showing off your ego cause it sells. Plus, avoid the fact that you ain’t got skills] (Mad at me) [cause I kick that shit real people feel.] (While the only fans you got are wearing) [high heels. From PC to Craigy to Ken-ny, now you wanna fuck with me? You must be) [crazy!] (You’re dripping with wack juice) [and you can’t get it off. You better be prepared to finish what you’ve started!] (Sucka!)” 

“Put your hands up!” Trent yelled. “Throw your hands in the sky now!” Stan yelled, “Throw your hands in the sky now!” “All my peeps, put your hands up!” “Now, throw your hands in the sky!” “Uh huh!” “And wave ‘em from side to side! If you’re ready to rhyme with this song, everybody say ‘I’! *everyone says “I”* Uh! Yeah!” “Let’s go, Stan!” “I’m with ya. Yo, check it.” “(You better give me the respect that I deserve or I’mma take it by force.) [Blast you with a .45 Colt,] (make you somersault.) [Shock you with a couple hundred thousand bold thunderbolts.] (Before you want a war,) [now you wanna talk!] (It’s all about who strikes the hardest,) [Not who strikes first. That’s why I laugh and hear that wack ass verse, that shit was the worst. One that you cannot use to beat because the greatest rapper of all time is 18 albums deep!] (God rest his soul, rest in peace, Dan! It’s because of him,) [least I know what beef is. This is not what recall is, this is something different. A wack rapper trying to make a living off of dissing.] (Somebody always thought that they were) [better than him.] (But he was feeling himself cause) [he got more cheddar than him.] (Lemme tell you something,) [you may get more cash than me, but you ain’t the skills to whoop a dude’s ass like me. And if you really wanna show off, we can get it on, live in front of the cameras on a sitcom. I’ll let you kick the verse.] (Fuck it, I’ll let you kick ‘em all.) [I’ll even wait for the studio audience to applaud. *everyone applauds* Now, watch me rip the skin off your arms. Kick you in the groin, stick you for your Honor Roll award, in front of your mom, your future first, second, and third born, make your wife get on the horn, call Principal Candy Corn.] (So he can persuade me to squash it.) [I’ll say, ‘Nah, he started it. He forgot what a hardcord artist is.’] (A hardcore artist is a dangerous man,) [such as myself, running 20 miles of soft sand. On or off land.] (Programmed to kick a 100 bars off hand) [to a lost and forgotten land. You done did it, man. You done spit it, some wack did it, and probably thought about spending a minute so I can forget it?] (Fuck that! Like Kyle and Cartman,) [we’re enemies for a while and I’mma make both towns get this viral.]” 

As the song ends, Trent throws his mic behind him and gets the crowd to cheer by running towards Monica and kisses her. People surrounding her were surprised and were laughing too. Monica felt a brief of excitement and they both went to Trent’s room to make out. “It’s the Second Round Knockout! We came to see a fight y’all!” Stan yelled as he proceeded to keep the crowd hot. Danielle was smiling the whole time as the crowd were chanting his name. She then looked at a picture of her and Daniel on her phone and said, “Oh, Daniel. I wish you were here to see this.” They continued to party on in the night and it became a great memory for Trent and his friends. The war between Daniel and Cartman which led to North Park and South Park changed the people participating completely. While Trent and his friends won the war and their enemies in jail for a long time, things will get better in the future. Victory has never been more rewarding and relieving. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
